The Fountain Of Youth
by The Madman001
Summary: Finn and Jake bored out of their minds, go to look for an Adventure, to find a place they didn't know existed, along with someone there. I suck Summary's saying it right now. Pairings FinnxFlame Princess. And OCxMarceline
1. Boredom Leads To Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or it's Characters, that goes to Pendleton Ward. **

FINN

I was laying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, while Jake played his Viola, I was in deep thought on what to do considering there was NOTHING TO DO. The Ice King hasn't kidnapped anyone for 2 weeks, apparently, he and Marcy, have been working on a new song, we wanted to hang out with Marceline, but didn't want to deal with the Ice king. Bonny, as she know let us call her, has been working tirelessly, to fine a cure to the chicken pox what ever that is? And said not to bother her unless it's super important, like the lich somehow escaping out of Prismo's world, like that's gonna happen. I would be with Flame Princess right now but she said she had to deal with her father for some days, I asked to go with her to help. But she said it was a family, despute and if I tried to interfere, she would burn me alive, she loves me but I don't think she'll hold back on killing me. Now here I am BORED.

"Hey Jake" I called over to my brother/best friend.

"Yeah dude." Replied the magical talking dog.

"I'm bored." I said.

"Yeah, me too, I got bored of playing this." Jake said then threw his viola to a wall, where it shattered into many pieces.

"Jake, what the hay hay." I exclaimed

"Hehe, relax dude I have like twenty of those, besides, let's go adventuring, there's nothing better to do anyways." Jake said excitedly, waiving his arms around.

"Yeah, but where?, I mean we've been everywhere, where could we go where we already haven't been?" I asked considering we've been EVERYWHERE we went to every secret dungeon, TWICE, got all the gold, every weapon, so going adventuring was going to be more like walking, I rather just stay here and be bored.

"That's the thing, we've been everywhere where we knew we were going." Jake said, with a wicked smile.

"Jake where are you going with this, and why are you smiling like that?" I asked half, scared, and half excitedly.

"You'll see, quick get your backpack, and the family blood sword, and met me on the top of the tree house in 5 min. I got a crazy idea." Jake said, still with a mischievous smile, and stretched his legs to the ladder then went to the next floor. I just stood there dumbfounded, but I was bored so I quickly, went to me, and Jake's room, I put on a new pair of pants, a clean blue shirt, and a black jacket, I already had my trusty bear hat, I can't believe it lasted this long with me. "FINN HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKE" Jake yelled from the top of the tree house. "I'm coming." I yelled back got my green backpack, and put the family sword on my back, where my backpack kept it from falling. And went to meet Jake at the top of the roof.

The view was amazing, I could see everything, the Ice Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, even Marceline's Cave. "Hey ready." I was brought out of my gaze by Jake, who looked at me, with that smile still on his face. If it wasn't for the fact that  
I was bored out of my mind, I would have questioned him, but I was bored.

"Okay Jake what are we going to go, because remember we've been everywhere." I told him, crossing my arms, waiting to see what his response would be.

"Yes, yes I know, we've been everywhere, where we could see, and be informed where we were going." He said, excitedly, and once again waiving his arms around widely. I just looked at him confused, on what junk he was saying.

"Jake, what are you going on about, did you drink that awful water again, that Marceline calls Beer." I said, hoping he didn't last time he ran around 20 ft tall, calling himself Glob of the universe, Marceline thought it was funny, when he collapsed on the ground unconscious, she said he will be fine, just a headache, hopefully he didn't drink it again, he goes crazy.

"What? No man, it just came to me, now just close your eyes." He said

"Why." I asked curious on what he was going to do.

"Come on Finn just close your eyes, your 16 be rebellious, a dare devil, or are you too scared to." Jake said knowing that when ever someone questioned me being scared, would mean I would go for it no matter what it is. Bubblegum said it had something to do with hormones, leading to do stupid things, this is going to be one of those times.

"Fine I'll close my eyes, this better not be a stupid prank." I told him considering I'm hoping this would be Adventure, and not one of his pranks.

"Good now keep them closed till I say so." He told me like a father would tell his son. Then I felt him lift me, then turned me like I was laying down, facing up.

"All right you can open them now." He told me then heard a small chuckle, then I was scared.

"JAKE WHAT THE HECK." I screamed a little like a girl, I hated that. But my reason, was because he morphed and shifted his body, into a giant, SLINGSHOT. "Jake what are you doing." I asked half scared of his answer.

"Dude we're going on a REAL adventure." He told me with a maniacal smile. Wait what does he mean _real_ adventure.

"Jake what are you talking about _real_ adventure, we go on adventures all the time." I told hopefully snapping him out of this trance, or at least make him realize on what he's about to do.

"No dude, those were adventures but not real ones." He said, I looked at him questionably. "Because on every adventure, we always had a map, or information, on where we're going, or are, if I slingshot us of out roof to a random place, we will have to find our way back along with fighting things to come back, see real adventure." He finished, I understood what he was saying, but this idea was still crazy.

"Jake, come on I know that makes sorta sense, but come on you're not this crazy, or bored are you?" I asked half hoping he would say he's joking, and say this was just a prank, and go back inside, I'll deal with the boredom, over Jake's insanity.

"Finn," he said, I looked at him, hoping for the possibility he came to his senses. "Yeah" I replied. "Yes, I am that bored, and crazy." At him saying that my eyes widened, and I think my blood was drained from my face. "and also ADVENTURE" Jake screamed. And released his hold of the house as we went flying up into the sky.

We kept soaring higher and higher, it was amazing at first, we passed some clouds, starting to slow down, then we somehow ended up in some woman's bathroom, while she was getting ready to take a shower. "Aahhh perverts." She screamed, I turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Sorrryyyyy" I yelled as gravity, did it'd job and started to bring us down.

"Yeah, dude this is amazing." Jake screamed, as hard as he could while the air made it impossible to hear.

"Jake, if we die I'm going to kill you." I yelled at him, as I saw that we were about to land an open field about 200 hundred yards in diameter.

"How are you going to kill me if we're already dead?" Jake questioned as we came closer to the ground about 1 mile away.

" I'll re-kill you in the underworld." I yelled back furiously.

"Oh, in that case I better make sure you don't die." He said, then tied his arms around my chest and changed himself into a parachute. We started to slowly descend down, I was hyperventilating, , and was clinging to the arms around my chest, I apparently dug my nails in because. "Ow your breaking the skin dude." I looked up to see Jake smiling but in a goofy way, wait a minute, he planned this didn't he.

"Jake did you plan all this." I accused him, of another joke, or prank.

"Well yes, and no, I planned on going on an Adventure, the slingshot, was the plan. You screaming, and being scared was just an added bonus. Hehe." I looked at him angrily, for doing such a thing, but calmed down, when I saw he was telling the truth about not wanting to prank me, I saw we were getting closer.

As we were getting closer, like 100 yards away when my feet started to disappear? "Jake my feet are disappearing." As we continued to descend more and more of my body started to disappear but I didn't feel like they were gone, I still felt them, which was weird, but I couldn't turn away the fact that I was disappearing

"Jake, help." I yelled at him to do something which was a mistake.

"Don't worry dude." He said, then proceded to make his legs stretch down to the bottom.

"Jake what are you doing." I asked "I'm sacrificing myself, I'm not gonna let you get sucked up by some weird forest over my dumb mistakes. Good bye bro." He said then closed his eyes, waiting to be consumed from what ever was happening.

"No, Jake." Then he opened his eyes. "What the?" He said with a confused face, I noticed we stopped falling, he then stood up?

"Jake's what's happening." Asking for I didn't know what was happening.

"Dude I think I hit the bottom, I'm standing on land." He said then he began to move.

"Jake are you walking, or something moving us." I asked concerned

"Yeah I'm walking, don't worry, hey maybe this is a... **Crash**" Jake was interrupted by the sound of something crashing to the ground. I looked up to see Jake, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Jake did you just break something." I accused him

"No, I mean, nothing. I did nothing, I was framed." He started to yell out excuses after excuses, he looked like he did some big crime or something.

"Jake just calm down let's just go see what you broke." I talked to him calmly.

"No man, let's just run for it." He said, preparing to make a dash for wherever.

"Jake" I yelled at him surprised by his answer. "Come on we're heroes, not criminals, besides it sounded like you broke something small, just bring us down. Or are you the scared one know." I teased at him. He grumbled something I couldn't hear. Then slowly lowered us, as we went lower my body disappeared , and was blinded by light, my eyes slowly adjusted, and what I saw surprised me and Jake.

"WOAH" we said in unison, it was amazing, the first thing I caught sight of was, an enormous white mansion, there appear to be something in the front of the mansion I couldn't get much of a view. On both sides of the mansion were a bunch of equal sized trees, each holding different fruit, apples, oranges, pears, etc. Jake was standing what appeared to be the entrance we were beyond some stone gates, but the entrance had nothing to stop people from coming in, and there was a stone passage way that led to the house where I saw. Then I saw what Jake broke.

"Hey, Jake" I called out to him, he still continued to look around in amazement.

"Yeah I know dude we found a place to adventure." he said still looking around eyes sparkling.

"No not that, look." I said when we finally got to the ground, he saw what he broke, a vase that was holding roses inside.

"Oh man dude, let's run." He said preparing to leave through the entrance when I stopped him.

"Dude what is with you today, look let's just go to the front of the house, tell the person what happened, then leave. And if they're not home we leave." I said sounding reasonable.

"No" he whined " besides look I can fix it." He then went towards the broken vase, and started to put it back together, and started to make rhythmic noises as he did. He put it back together, then put the dirt from the ground, and put the flowers back.

"See good as new." He said then the vase broke apart again.

"Look let's just go say we're sorry, and then we can go." I told him, he groaned in annoyance. "Fine, but we're walking slowly I wanna enjoy the scenery." He said crossed his arms, then started to slowly walk towards the mansion. I agreed and continued walking with him, enjoying the features, of the land within this place.

The place was amazing, but the something kept bugging me, like where exactly was this place. "Hey Jake do you know where we landed exactly?" I asked hoping he knew the answer.

"Uh yeah, while we're in the air I saw that we were landing in the Evil Forest." Jake said plainly.

My face drained of color, the Evil Forest, is Jake nuts, Billy himself wouldn't go in here we're dead,

"Jake are you kidding me, we're dead, this place is going to tear us to pieces." I started to freak out.

"Dude relax, this place has calmed down since Marceline moved close to this place, maybe that's why there's people living here, to relax, besides, I don't see any sign, of monsters, or heavy artillery to defend so it's safe to assume monsters haven't been here for a long time, or even stepped foot here, besides there's a magical barrier that cloaks this place, remember we just passed through it on the air."

His words were starting to make sense this place was peaceful, not a sign of danger anywhere so I started to calm down enough to enjoy the walk. 10 min into the walk, and we finally got to the front of the mansion, but in front of the mansion was a fountain, it was made of gold? There were weird symbols, around it, and there was a women on the very top standing straight, on one hand there was rose, with very visible thorns on it. The other hand showed another rose, but looked withered and old, but kept it's color, and texture.

"Yes finally something I can drink." Jake said exhausted, from all the walking.

"Jake no, hold it." I yelled, Jake stopped immediately and looked at me confused.

"Whoa call down dude, I'm just going to drink some water, okay." Jake said slowly.

"That's why I'm stopping you, remember what happened to you when you drank the water from the Under world, you lot your memories, what do you think will happen if you drank from here?" I told him, hoping to listen to logic and not be foolish enough to drink the water.

Jake groans, "Come on Finn, plus that was the underworld, we're here, and besides, if people are living here why would they poison, or curse, their own water." Jake said, which kinda made sense but still, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Still man, I don't trust the looks of that fountain." I said

"Suit yourself I'm thirsty." He said and took one step towards the fountain when suddenly we heard the sound of thunder strike, and heard Jake scream like a little girl, and fall backwards on his back.

"Jake." I ran towards him to see if he was fine. He looked petrified he then slowly moved his finger, towards the ground I looked where he pointed, there was a small hole on the ground, barely visible, and there was smoke coming from the ground. I looked at it questionably, then I heard a loud clinking sound I looked up, and so did Jake to see a person on top of the mansion, holding some weird weapon.

"That was a warning shot, any sudden movements and you will die on the spot. Got it." He sounded like a young guy, about in his 20's or so, but had a voice that gave me the chills.

"Hey, do I make myself clear, do you even understand my language? Speak, or just shake your heads in agreement." He talked again, not wanting him to kill us, and Jake still petrified, I spoke.

"Yeah, we understand you." I tried to sound confident but cam up no more than a small yelps of words.

"Great, I must be dealing with dumb-asses, stay where you are you are, you try to run and I'll be forced to hunt you down like animals." He finished and was out of sight, he must be coming down. I turned my attention back to Jake who still looked petrified, I think he's seeing his life pass before his eyes, because he stared into nothing. I then heard doors open up I saw a figure, walking towards us, as he stepped closer I saw more and more, the person was wearing blue pants, a little torn, and faded , and was wearing a black shirt, but looked brand new, had white,as snow hair, and the color of his eyes were red, he looked within his 17's, or 18's. Was holding some weird weapon, it looked like it was made of both wood and metal had some things sticking out from places, and looked like a pair of binoculars attached to the side of it (Dragunov if anybody is curious of the weapon.). But what stuck out the most was the fact that he looked human?

"All right, state your name, and business here, or die." He said then pointed the weapon at me, it seemed to have a hole on it, but I had no time to question it, I'm about to die, after all this time of trying to find another human, I'm gonna get killed by one.

**So yeah here's Ch1 send a review if you want me to continue with the story, or not.**


	2. Protector Of The Fountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or it's characters, only the things I make up, and my OC. The rest goes to Pendleton Ward.**

Finn

I layed there seeing the weapon in front of me, not knowing what it could do I didn't dare move. Jake was still in a paralyzed state, so I was on my own, and I was going to keep my promise, that if I died , I'm going to personally wait in the gates of the underworld and kill him.

"Okay, let's see here. Wer bist du." He started to speak in weird languages I haven't heard of. "तुम कौन हो", 당신은 누구인가, Quién es usted, あなたは誰です"Then he started to get frustrated because he started to frown angrily. "Oh for the love of god, what do you speak, can you speak at all." He asked angrily, at me. An finally had enough courage to speak up.

"My name is Finn, The Human." I said clearly.

"You speak English? You could have spoken before I spoke 20 other languages." He said with the weapon aimed at me.

"It's kinda hard to speak, when your petrified, with fear." I told him

"Why would you be scared." He asked kinda confused.

"Because you did something to my brother, look at him, hes paralyzed, plus your holding a weapon at my face." I told him the obvious. But had a weird look on his face I didn't know why.

"Kid, you do know that's a dog right? Wait let me guess, I'm dealing with a drug user right now aren't I. What's a matter junky, on a bad trip." He said in a teasing way.

"Dude I got no idea what you are saying, just please fix my brother." I told him half pleading.

"Okay there's no point in talking to a junkie, so." he started to walk towards us, he bent down, closer to Jake, then he shook him violently, till he woke up, why didn't I think of that. But Jake woke up screaming, "No meat man I'm sorry, take Finn instead."

"What" I yelled irrtated on what I heard, he was gonna give me to meat man.

"Oh hey Finn, hehe." He laughed nervously.

"A talking dog, man I've been in here for way too long. Wait a minute, oh for the love of god, please don't tell me humans, are mating with animals now, I'm gonna be sick." He said, holding his mouth, and heard retching sounds.

"What, no no, this is my brother, I'm adopted. No sick things or anything." I told him so he wouldn't puke.

"All right that brings me a little sanity back to my head." He said then shivered a bit, probably something I didn't want to think about too much.

"Finn who is this guy?" Jake asked somewhat consered.

"Oh yeah, hes, wait I didn't catch your name, who are you?" I asked emberrased for not asking him.

"No, no, I'm the one asking questions here. First, who are you. Second why are you here, no scratch that _how_ are you here, this place isn't suppose to be found, and you don't look like your with the goverment, or the FBI, so talk." He said then pointing the weapon at us again. "or else"

"Look, we're Finn, and Jake we're the heroes of Ooo, we came here by accident, after my brother Jake launched us from our house out of boredom, we landed here by accident, and we came to apologize for breaking your vase." I said clearly, and as fast as I could. He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to find a hint of lie. Then he lowered his weapon.

"Okay that makes sense in a way. Nobody is suppose to find this place unless they weren't looking for it, or the thing." He said.

"Wait what is this place? And what thing?" I asked wanting to know what he almost killed us for.

"Nothing you should be concerned about just pick your selves up and leave." He said, and started back towards his house.

"Wait." I called for him. I have to know if he's human or not, I wasn't going to let this guy escape my grasp even if it kills me I have to know.

"What." he asked annoyed that I was still there, and not leaving. I gulped hoping he didn't kill me for my next question.

"Are you human." I asked hoping the answer is yes, to finally know the answer, and if it was yes I would have a hundred more questions. He looked at me like I was crazy, or something, then he spoke.

"Yeah I'm human, what you expect." He said. Out of nowhere I hugged, him, if it wasn't for the fact that I was overjoyed I would have been emberrased I wasn't alone anymore, I was like in a dream. Till he spoke which brought me back to reality.

"Kid let go of me before I shoot you in the head." I let go of him of the bear hug I was giving him. "What was that for." He asked me, annoyed, of my actions, I could feel my face turning red, from what I just did.

"Sorry." Jake apologized for me. "You see Finn's the last human, he hasn't seen another human since he was born, so that's why he was overjoyed, your practically the only other human, he has met." Jake said, calmly. It seemed to work, cause his face went from frustrated to sincere.

"I see so humanity is literaly within it's last legs, damn, that's just a kick to the nuts." He said, looking around his house. "Look sorry for almost killing you, as well as everything else, I've sworn to protect this place, till I died, that's why, I acted the way I have." He sounded calm, and normal, no I understood why he was so protective, I should know, if you swear to protect something, to very end, you'll do anything to protect it.

"No problem man." Jake told him, forgiving him emmidiatly for putting him in a coma like state.

"So wait." I asked when something hit me. "What fo you mean, humanity is on it's last legs, isn't there more of us?" I asked him hoping that there was a whole family, within the house, hopefully even a tribe, if possible.

"Nope, I'm the only one here, ever since I was the only one left alive here, and was told to protect this place." He said.

"So wait you haven't left this place ever." I asked surprise by this fact.

"Yeah, I've been in here for as long as I can remember." He said nonchalantly. Me and Jake had our mouths wide open, by him semming calm about all of this, I mean, we were bored enough to slingshot our selves from our house, how has he been able to stay within this place with nothing to do, wait that's it we can take him to the Candy Kingdom, show him all he has been missing.

"Dude I got an amazing idea why don't we take you to the Candy Kingdom." I said excitedly. He looked at me questionably.

"The Candy Kingdom?" He asked. "Where, and what is that." He asked conserned where this place was.

"It's a kingdom made entirely out of candy, you'll love it there, we have got to make you go, you must be bored out of your mind being stuck in here all day, and night." I told him, hoping for his answer was yes to come along.

He sighed sadly. "Well you got me on that one." He looked up into the sky, staring for a minute or two. "Fine I'll come."

"Yes. Hey where you going?" I asked him he was heading back towards his house.

"Well it all depends how far is this Candy Kingdom?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Don't worry Jake will take us there on his back." I said plainly. He looked at me like I was retarded or something.

"Finn, is it. Jake, looks like he can barely carry you how is he suppose to carry both of us. I'm right now considering this to be animal cruelty. On what your suggesting we do." He said sternly

"What no look, quick Jake grow big." I whispered to him the last part. He grew to the same size as the Mansion.

"Hmm, okay a talking, dog that can stretch himself bigger, I have been in here for too long. All right just let me leave my weapon then we can go." He said then went inside his house.

"Finn can you believe it he's human, well maybe." Jake said.

"Yeah I know, wait what do you mean 'maybe', he is human." I crossing my arms in annoyance.

"All I'm saying is when we get to the Candy Kingdom, we should have Pb do some science test thingies on him, and see if he's the real thing, or not." He told me calmly, so I wouldn't get defensive I needed to make sure, wait a minute I just remembered something.

"As we are talking what was that part of giving me to meat man." I looked at him angrily, he started to freak out again looking around for anything to distract him from this conversation, apparently luck was on his side when the guy came back, with something attached to both side of his legs.

"Oh look he's here let's go." He said rapidly, then grew to the size of the mansion, picked me, and the guy up, then ran towards the entrance.

"Hey, uh guy." I asked him while he relaxed, on Jake's back.

"Yeah." he asked plainly.

"Uh, can I ask you some questions while, we're headed to the Candy Kingdom." I asked half praying to glob he says yes.

"Well you are giving me a ride to this place so yeah go ahead." He said, and getting up slowly to answer my questions.

"Okay uh, got it. How long have you been in that place. And also what's your name?" I asked to hopefully now something about this guy.

"I'll answer the second question first, my name is Mark. And as for the first question I'll tell you depending on the answer you guys give me. What exactly do you and a lot of your friends, pray to, or worship, exactly."

"Glob" Me and Jake who apparently was hearing in to our conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait, next question." He seemed somewhat excited, and concerned. "Have you guys heard of the next following religions, Christianity, Buddha, Hindu, Islam, Judaism, anything?" He asked looking excited the more me and Jake's faces looked dumbfounded.

"Oh man it's true." He began to laugh uncontrollably. "I can't believe I out lived religion, oh man if that guy was still alive he would owed me so much money." Mark said as he continued to laugh. "And as for the question you asked, I've been there for about... 1613 years." He said like it was nothing.

"WHAT" Me and Jake yelled at the same time causing Jake to stop in his tracks.

"I thought you said you were human." I yelled at him believe he was human.

"I am human," Mark said standing his ground, "I'm just cursed to age slowly, and not like I asked for this damn so called gift." He said harshly, then looking down, but I could tell he was sad. I kinda felt bad now for accusing him not to be human.

"Sorry I thought you were lying about being human." I said putting my head down.

"It's all right you didn't know, so any other questions, or is this going to be a quiet walk, to the Candy Kingdom." Ha asked.

"Well, just one left, why we're you so protective of that fountain, back there." I asked considering he almost killed us. "Yeah I wanna know too." Jake added.

"Well considering that religion is gone, so must be the myth, have you too heard of the Fountain Of Youth?" He asked us then eyed us suspiciously.

"No" Me and Jake said in unison. "wait now I know why you almost killed Jake." I said

"You do." he asked somewhat concerned and surprised.

"Yeah the fountain is only for children to use, right." I asked thinking I got the answer correct.

"You couldn't be any more wrong, but the reason I almost killed you because that's what I'm suppose to be protecting it. I'm the so called guardian to the Fountain Of Youth so yeah, but considering you two don't know about it that means I can finally relax, knowing no one's after it. So any more questions." he asked.

I didn't want to stop asking questions, but I might offend him in some way with my questions so I decided to stop with the questions for today. The walk back home was long, I would say it took an hour before Jake said "We're here."I looked up to see we weren't in the Candy Kingdom, but in the grasslands.

"So this is the Candy Kingdom, looks like so much fun." Mark said sarcasticly.

"No this isn't the Candy Kingdom, this is only the grasslands, that's the Candy kingdom." I pointed towards the Huge castle good thing we were able to see it from here.

"Looks like a good place to be, well let's go." Mark said. Jake continued his walk towards the Castle, we got to the gates and they let us in automaticly, then we got to the Castle it took a longer time then I thought considering the sun was beginning to set. But still we got here. I went to knock on the door, it opened no more then 5 seconds later.

"Hello, Peppermi.. wait, Pb, why are you answering the door?" I asked confused considering, Peppermint Butler, always answers the door which was weird on my point of view.

"Yeah well I was coming down to drink some water, when I heard knocking, Peppermint Butler isn't here he's of visiting some old colleagues, who I don't know, and didn't I tell you not to interrupt me while I'm working." She said a little annoyed, and I could see why, she looked a mess. Her hair was tied back, but in a mess, she had bags under her eyes, her clothes were for science work, and it looked like she's been wearing them for I could say a week maybe even more, and I could smell her not to be rude but she needed a shower desperately, she smelled worse then the candy zombies, when they rose from the dead.

"Well you see, Peebles, I brought a human, with me." I whispered the last part, and pointed behind me. She looked behind me to see Mark still looking around and talking to Jake, her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Bring him to my lab, I'll need to make sure he really is human, I'll be there in 8 minutes." Then left with out another word. I shrugged it off and told Mark and Jake to follow me to the lab, it took a while, considering, of all the twist and turns but we got there. Mark still looked around, seeing everything, like it was new to him. It kinda was cause well he's been stuck in that place for over 1000 years how he kept himself sane I would never know.

"So wait everything here is made out of Candy?" Mark asked kinda not believing us.

"Yeah." Jake said, then stretching his hand to a wall and tore a piece of it. "Here taste it." Jake said handing him the piece of wall that was hard taffy.

"You just got this off the wall." He said with a little disgust in his voice.

"What are you chicken." Jake said, then morphed himself into a chicken and started making chicken sounds, I started laughing. "If you want him to stop, just eat the taffy." I told Mark.

"Wait this is Taffy" Mark said surprised, then eat it automaticly. Just when he finished eating the piece of wall Pb came in, and she looked normal now, like she usually did, neat, and clean, and in her pink, dress attire.

"Hello Finn, Jake and, sorry what's your name." She asked Mark

"Names Mark, your Highness.' Then extended his hand for a hand shake, which Pb gladly took.

"Okay so I'm just gonna cut to the chase, where have you been hiding this whole time." Pb said directly. It kinda shocked me how straightforward she was. I mean I know she wants to get answers quickly but that was way too fast considering she only met him no more then 30 seconds.

"Pb what the.." I started but was interrupted by Mark.

"It's all right, she just wants answers, that is all correct." Mark said, which Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Can we tell her, so you don't have to." I said, so he wouldn't be offended by anything else.

"Be my quest." He said, then closed his eyes, and started to lean backwards on his chair.

"Well you see Pb me and Jake found his house by accident, after we shot ourselves from our house, we landed in his house, Mark here is the protector of The Fountain Of Youth, and he has..."

"THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH" Pb screamed that startled all of us, even Mark which caused him to fall backwards, and hit his head.

"What the hell." Mark said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your the protector of the fountain." Pb questioned

"Yeah, and by the sound of your voice I got to say one thing. Good day." Mark said, then walked out the door. Everyone just looked where Mark just left, thinking 'what just happened'.

"Finn and Jake I need you to bring him back I here, he has answers I need, please bring him back here do what ever needs to be done." Pb said, as a hero I had no choice, and raced after Mark, we got outside the castle where he was already half way towards the gates.

"Mark stop, what are you doing?" I asked concerned if he was ever going to see us again.

"I'm going back home and wait, another 1,000 years to see if the rumors die so I could walk freely, without people trying to get their hands on the fountain. Don't try to stop me or else." he said, but considering he didn't have his weapon, we could take him.

"Jake stretch us in front of him," I told him, he did, we were now facing him, his face showed no emotion.

"Finn, Jake step out of my way." He said coldly.

"Sorry man, but we're heroes and we gotta do what we're told for princess sake." I told him

"Fine, have it your way." He then reached for the things he had on the side of his legs, pulled out two weird looking metal devices, before I could question it, I heard the same thunder strike noise, except this time I fell to the ground, in pain, clutching, my leg. The pain was nothing I felt, not even Flame Princess flames were this bad, probably because I couldn't just step away from it like her flames. I wasn't alone in the ground, Jake was holding his leg.

"Be thankful it's only a flesh wound, I could have easily aimed for your heads and killed you. But because your only following orders, I'll let you live." He said then began to walk again, I tried to stand up but then I felt something against the top of my head.

"Stay down Finn, or die." Mark said, I couldn't see put I knew he was holding the weapon towards my head, then.

"Let them go." I turned to see Pb, holding another weird weapon, it looked more like a toy really, with balls for probably ammunition.

"Or what." Mark called back

"Or I'll kill you on the spot." She said menacingly, that even gave me the chills. Then Mark just started laughing.

"You think I'm scared to die?" Mark asked then slowly walked towards Pb. I could only watch as he walked. " You think just cause you got a weapon you think I'll get on my knees and beg for mercy, I lived for a thousand years. I lived a good share of lives, besides, if you think killing me will only be a step closer towards finding the fountain, think again." Mark said then took of his shirt, he was wearing some kind of vest with wires everywhere. "This device I'm wearing monitors my heart, if my heart was to stop at any moment in time, it would send a signal to my house to blow up the fountain along with anything within, a 1 mile radius." Mark said confidently. "And if you're thinking then just shoot him in the legs so I can keep him here, if I'm so wounded to move, I'll just do this." he said then proceeding, to point the weapon towards his own head?

"You see either way I see this I win, you look so desperate to find the fountain it would be a shame if it were to disappear. So this is going to happen." He began, to put on his shirt. "I'm going to walk away, back to my home, no one will follow me, or they will die on the spot, you won't look for me, talk about me, this was all a bad nightmare, or I'll be back. And trust me when I say this, there will be casualties next time." He said grimly. Then began his walk towards the gates. "Oh yes one more thing, get those bullets out of their legs, or they'll die by either blood loss, or lead poisoning. Later your highness." And he was gone.

Once he was gone Pb carried us to the medical wing of the castle, I was actually quite surprised how strong she was, but saw her worry, on our wounds, she looked helpless, which gave me bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Then nurses, and doctors came rushing in. Asking too many questions to keep up, Pb just kept looking gloomier and gloomier, then her expression, changed to a little bit of joy, she ran out of the Medical wing, and out of my sight.

**Pb's POV**

There's only one person, who could possibly deal with this, and by the look of those weapons he was holding I'm pretty sure they're weapons used before, and maybe even during the Great Mushroom War, and only one person who could deal with this injury, I didn't like her but had no choice. I got to my room, got to the phone on the side of my bed, and dialed in some numbers, hopefully she'll pick up for once in her immortal life. It rang for 30 seconds, the suspense was killing me, then finally she answered.

"What's up." She said in her usual laid back attitude.

"Marceline quick I need you over here immediately it's an emergency." I said franticly.

**So here's chapter 2 tell me what you think, and if you're going to review saying Mark's an ass too bad making him an ass. Remember 1 review equals next story.**


	3. New Information

**I like to thank 27scissors for reviewing or else I wouldn't have posted this, yeah that's right I'm using this story against you, bow before 27scissors. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or it's characters, those go to Pendleton Ward. All I own is my ideas, and and my OC.**

**Marceline's POV**

I was relaxing for sometime now, I was floating above my couch, strumming away at my base, trying to find a rhythm, for a new song. Me and Simon, have been working on songs together, I was hoping for him to remember who he once was, but he stays the same old Ice King, how I wish he would come back to reality. I was hoping, the songs, would make a break through, but no at least I get to spend time with him. As I was thinking, I thought where my two favorite mortals were at, they usually come for a jam session or something, but nothing, then the phone rang. I took my time as always, considering only a limited amount of people have my number. Finn, Jake, and Simon. So either way I would have something to do for today.

"What's up." I answered in my usual laid back attitude.

"Marceline quick I need you over here immediately it's an emergency." Bonnie yelled franticly. The worst part was that I had the phone close to my ear, and to my above human hearing it hurt like hell.

"What the hell Bonnie, you don't call in over a..." I was about to go into a full out rant, of her expecting things when she wanted, when she gave me the worse news I could get well second. The worst news I could get is the news of Simon actually dead, but this still comes in second.

"Marceline, Finn and Jake have been shot." I lost color to my face, if it were possible I looked pale as a ghost. I was about to ask for more details, on the assailant, or situation, but she cut me off. For once I was glad she did, I needed the following information.

"Look, the assailant is long gone, and not our trouble for the moment, what is, is the type of weapon he used. By the looks of the weapon, it seemed, like before the Great Mushroom War, also he said, it was a 'flesh wound', and that if we don't remove the 'bullet', Finn and Jake will die of blood loss, and 'lead poisoning', Marceline please, you must know how to deal with these things because I don't." Her voice was close to crying.

If this was any other day or situation, I would have been gloating for the fact the all knowing Bubblegum didn't know what to do. But the situation was not laughable.

"I'll be right there." I said seriously

"Quickly, by my estimates they've been shot 8 minutes ago." She said politely

"What, and you barely call me now." I yell at her and her stupidity. I had to get there fast as I could, or the lead poisoning could kill them if too much reaches their hearts. I grab my base, and put it on my back, I went to the closet and got a bag from the top, I went to check where the sun was it was setting, good I didn't have time to look for clothes to protect me, I prayed to Glob, I got there in time.

**Pb's POV**

I hung up after Marceline yelled at me furiously, I wouldn't blame her, this is all my fault, Finn, and Jake are injured, and could die from my reckless leadership, to stop a man who we had no knowledge of his fighting, or weaponry. If they died I would never forgive myself, hopefully Marceline came soon, and knows what to do. I went back to the Medical Wing, to find things getting worse, Finn, and Jake were now screaming in agony, and clutching their legs, the pain they must be felling must have been horrible. Before anything else happened, something crashed through the window. For a minute I thought it was that man, come to finish what he started.

Instead I see Marceline, her raven colored hair flowing, she was wearing sweat pants, and a T- shirt, that had rude language 'Go to Hell'. And her expression, was pure rage, that you could feel it from 10 feet away I should know, I could literally feel it. She floated closer to the both Finn and Jake, and saw the damage on their legs.

"All right I need the following things to go down fast. First who ever is wearing a belt give it now." She instructed. The doctors looked at her like she was crazy, and so did I why would she need their belts?

"Are you people retarded give me your belts if you have them." She yelled at them, furiously. The doctors gave her 6 belts in total.

"Good now everyone but the Princess get out." She said. The doctors, questioned it at first, but. "Get out." She yelled they left immediately running in fear of what Marceline's wrath.

"All right, now I can work, Bonnie get over here." She instructed me, I went to her side waiting for orders. "Okay I need you to tie both Finn's and Jake's arms to the side of the beds." she told me, I was about to ask why for when. "Damn it Bonnie if your question every order I'm gonna give you then leave I don't have time for screw-ups." She yelled annoyed at me not doing the simplest task, I did as she told me to do, making sure they were tight enough, so they wouldn't slip out.

I was about to ask for the next order, when I saw her taking off Finn's pants? "Marceline what are you.." I stopped right there for she looked at me with cold angry eyes. I stayed quiet and let her do what she was doing, I realized once the pants were taken off, that she tied another belt around the thigh where Finn was shot right above it actually, and did the same with Jake.

Next she reached inside her bag which she brought, and took out a two needles and a small bottle with liquid inside, it was labeled 'Morphine'. I was analyzing every little thing she was doing it was all new to me, she looked like she knew what she was doing, I was really great full. She quickly took one of the needles pierced the top of the container and started to draw out the liquid, then did the same with the other needle. Once full she floated over to Finn and quickly jabbed the needle into his thigh, Finn's first reacted to the jab to his leg, but relaxed rather quickly, and gave a satisfied sigh. She did the same with Jake and came with the same result.

She went back to her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors, and tweezers, as well as a piece of wood, and it looked like it had bite marks on it. She went over to Finn again, and put the piece of wood, in his mouth. "Bonnie, get over here." She instructed me to come. I went quickly as possible. "All right the morphine must already be taking effect, but I gave him only a small dose, so in case, he starts moving I need you to hold down his leg, can you do that." I shook my head, to a yes.

She then got the tweezers, and slowly put it inside the wound, Finn reacted, I saw his hands move in pain, and clutch, the fabric under him, then relaxed, again, cause I saw that Marceline, had pulled something out of his leg, it was a round metal object, with a pointed top. "Come on." she told me, and moved over to Jake. Already knew what to do in case Jake moves, this time she got the pair of scissors, and began to cut away the fur around the wound, so she could get a better view. She then proceded to take out the other metal object, and took it out. I started to relaxed, and she appeared to notice. "We're not done yet." she told me, which only led me to worry even more, how many more procedures are there left, till Finn, and Jake are safe enough.

"Quick go into the bag and look for a bottle labeled 'First Aid Alcohol', along with an empty cup" She told me. I went towards the bag, I found the two things she asked for I turned around to see Marceline, sucking the blood out of Finn's leg. "Marceline" I yelled shocked, she extended her hand and she gestured to give her something, I handed her the empty cup, hoping that's what she wanted. She got up and spit the blood into the cup, I found it disgusting. "All right now give me the alcohol" she told me cleaning what ever blood was left from her mouth.

I gave her the alcohol and she put a little on the wound. Then went over to Jake, and started to suck the blood of the wound , then spit into the cup again. "All right almost finished all we need know is to close the wounds, Bonnie go to the bag and look for a lighter, and a spoon." What she asked for was weird, but I did it anyways and found what she asked, she took them from me, she flicked on the lighter, and started to heat the spoon, that's when I realized what she was planning to do. I was going to suggest other methods, but I did call her for this, plus she did way better then anybody, would have done, so I kept my mouth shut.

"All right Finn, this is gonna hurt...alot." Then applied the burning utensil to the wound, he began to yell, as much as he could, shaking violently. "Damn it Bonnie hold him down, and Finn bit down on the damn wood." She barked out orders, I could barely hold his leg down and his screams were unbearable, I just wanted to leave and not witness this, but I'm the reason, they're like this so I stuck it out. She was finally done. "Come on we still need Jake." she said, which made me gulp, not wanting to go through this again, the result was the same, screaming, and shaking, but finally we were done.

I was about to thank her for her services, but. "Start talking." She demanded with an icy tone. "Tell me why I had to patch these two up, who was the guy, and were you involved in their injuries in any way. And tell me the truth." She demanded. So I told her, from when he came, me asking questions, to the point where I called her for help. When I was finished I could tell she was annoyed, pissed, and angry.

"So you're telling me, that you risked their lives because a guy said he was the 'protector of the Fountain Of Youth'." She said, while rubbing her forehead, like she had a headache, to tell you the truth I was scared, I felt like a child about to get scolded by her mother, for breaking something by accident.

"From all the stupid shit you have done in the past, this ranks number one, you put their lives in danger, over a fucking Myth, that you haven't even seen, on know that's fucking real, what the hell were you thinking. And tell me the truth, or I'll tear of one of your arms, on the spot." She said looking ready to actually rip of one of my arms, I couldn't blame her but I had a good reason.

"You're asking why I was so dumb to put their lives in danger." I asked her with my head bowed down to avert her eyes.

"Yes now fucking tell me." She yelled at me, Furious with rage.

"It's because it was my parents last request of me." I told her, while a tear escaped my eyes. I think she noticed because the tension in the room, became less. "Marceline." I asked her.

"Yeah." she said, a little more calmed down but still a little irritation in her voice.

"Do you remember how my parents died." I asked her another tear escaped my eye.

**Marceline's POV**

Okay now I know something is wrong because she never brought her never. The last time someone brought her family into a conversation, was when I was asked to come to a party at the Candy kingdom. It was lame till a heart guy came in and said he wanted her heart, when she refused, he said, he'll have her Mothers heart. That's when she lost it, she literally when ape shit on him, I mean seriously she went so far to pry the dudes body open she used her fucking nails for fuck sakes, I went to see how much damage she did, it was brutal. I mean blood was everywhere, it was odd that the guy didn't have organs, but still. I went to ask Peppermint Butler what the hell I just witnessed, he told me it's a sensitive matter, that her parents were assassinated using Zanoits. And that she watched as they slowly died with no way of helping them. He said I just witnessed one of her catastrophes as he put it, I hate to see what happened to those guys, but still if she's going this far to tell me about her family, and not claw my eyes out I could at least listen to her excuse.

"Yeah you're butler told me, why?" I asked actually concerned.

"Because their last request was to find the fountain of youth. They would always tell me stories of that place that it was magical, where things could happen at any time, till the day they were poisoned, they told me it was real? I thought they were still hallucinating but I could see it in their eyes they eyes they were telling the truth. Their request was to find the fountain, go find the person that protects it but to be careful, and considerate, I was not when he came, they told me he had valuable information, everything, that to find him, and tell him my full name immediately. I also failed in doing that.. one .. task." Then she just fell to the ground crying, I never saw her like this I really couldn't help her here, I wasn't the type to comfort people per-say, I just did the best I could do and rub her back I had no idea what I was doing, thank God Finn and Jake woke up right there and then.

"Princess?" He asked weakly, and concerned. "Wait Marceline, what are you here?" he asked confused, I didn't wanna ruin my image so I went back to my usual self.

"Saving you two idiots, what else." I said dominantly and pointing to their scars on their legs, Finn quickly noticed he was in his underwear, and tried to cover himself, but his hands were still tied to the bed. I couldn't help myself but chuckle on how red his face was becoming.

"All right Bonnie I'm gonna need you to do the following things, first, these guys have to stay put. IF they try to run or something, call me so I can come and kick their asses. Second this involves their meals for breakfast give them pancakes with no syrup or sugary things inside, give them orange juice. For other meals spaghetti." I could see they were liking what I said considering they were starting to drool, on the food that was going to be made.

"I'll be back in two days, then well talk on serious matters." I went picked up all the stuff, I used during the procedure, and went to the hole I made, before I left, I was hugged by Bonnie, "Thank you" She said in a sincere voice.

"Yeah yeah, just let go of me, get these guys to rest, and I'll be back soon." I said leaving the Candy Kingdom and towards home, while floating back, I was planning on how to take the bastard who threatened the lives of my friends down.

Two days passed since the procedure, and it was time. I got up, got put on a pair of pants, gray tank top, but went to closet and got out a huge box, if this guy was packing heat, we needed protection, I got my base, as well as an umbrella in one hand the box in the other, and went to the Candy Kingdom.

I got there late considering I wasn't in a hurry this time, and I was carrying heavy things with me, went through the window this time to see Finn and Jake stuffing their faces, with pancakes. Bonnie was next to them observing the bullets that I yanked out of their legs. They saw me coming in were happy to see me.

"Hey Marceline." They both said in unison with food in their mouths.

"Hey weenies get ready." I told them while putting the box down, making a loud thump sound.

"For what?" Jake asked about to take another bite of a pancake.

"Were going after the bastard who shoot you guys." I said plainly, everybody looked up at me like I was going on a suicide mission or something.

"Marceline wait you got no idea who you're going up against." Bonnie said

"Oh come on, I'm the Vampire Queen, and besides, looking at the bullets I took out of you he only has pistols, what else could this guy have up his sleeve." I asked humorously

"Lots" They all said, then told me what I'm up against, apparently his whole land it's cloaked, and that you can't find it if you're looking for the place or the fountain, they described the weapon he had, apparently he has a sniper rifle with him. But things got worse they said something about a vest that he wears said that if his heart stops, the whole damn place blows up, along with anything within a one mile radius. Also that if he can't move or is defeated he won't hesitate to shoot himself. But it got weirder when they said he's Human, and that he has been alive for 1613 years.

"So." I started "What you're telling me is I'm dealing with a suicidal madman, that has guns, and won't give up. This is gonna be fun." I said

"What." They all said surprised by my answer.

"Marceline are you insane." Bonnie asked me concerned, and with rage.

"Yes, Bonnie I'm insane, because I have it all down, he has guns, but I can't die, remember, plus all I have to do is turn invisible, sneak from behind knock him out cold, drag him back here make sure he's helpless, you get the answers you need and I get the thrill to kick ass I so need." I said explaining my plan.

"Okay that plan sounds great but how are you suppose to find him, remember you can't find the place if you're looking for it." Bonnie said with a smart like attitude.

"I got an answer for that too, I'm not trying to find the place or the fountain, I'm looking for the bastard, so I will be able to find him, but first how did you two find it." I asked Finn and Jake.

"Well me and Jake found it by accident when Jake slingshot us out of our house from boredom." He said like it was nothing.

"Of course you did that's why we are doing that again at 6' o'clock , so I don't burn myself while doing that." I said

"But we got shot, we don't have healing powers or immortality like you well get killed." Jake said looking nervous of getting shot again.

"That's why I brought this." I opened up the box to show them a a bullet proof vest, pads, pants, and helmet.

"Whoa" Finn said and got out of the bed I'm surprised how fast these two heal. "Marceline what is this." He asked looking at the armor.

"It's called a bullet proof suit, you put it on and the bullets get stuck there, it hurts like hell, but you'll live." Finn quickly put it on, it fit him perfectly.

"All right let's talk game plan." I told them the plan, I would go in to the guys house, and knock him out. In case things don't go as planned, Finn and Jake will stay in the entrance in case the guy decides to run away, if he does, Finn will tackle him down, and Jake will rap him up and either way we got ourselves a hostage. It was 6 o'clock already, we were preparing to be slingshot, to the place, Bonnie wanted to come but with no one to take care of her Kingdom, and she said, that he may be back to take revenge it was best to stay at the Kingdom, she gave us an earpiece so we can call her on how the mission went.

"All right so are you sure this is the same spot you slingshot yourselves." I asked not wanting to land in the wrong place.

"Yeah, plus it's getting dark so he may be asleep" he said hoping no to get shot.

"Finn it's 6 no one sleeps that early, now launch." I said immediately in some time I saw it the big open field I quickly grabbed them and went straight towards the forest to keep hidden.

"Marceline what the heck, we were about to land in his house why'd you drag us out here." he said annoyed

"Because you idiot, if we land in his property, he'll shoot you guys, the armor I gave you doesn't last forever, plus this guy has been around for a long time so he may even have a rocket launcher for all we know, and blow us up in the process." I told him, his face looked to shame for not thinking things through.

"Okay so let's go over the plan again." I said so they knew what to do.

"Ah Marceline, I think the plan just changed." Jake said pointing the Finger towards the plain behind then, some part started to move like water when you drop a pebble on it, out cam the guy, he had white as snow hair, red eyes, and he was wearing, black pants, black shirt, and a cloak that reached all the way to the ground, he had something in his hand, he pulled it up ad it was a mask, all black as well, except for the eyes and mouth those were red and the mouth was a sinister smile with jagged teeth. He then looked up into the sky, he lifted his finger and started to point to different directions, then pointed a finger towards one particular direction, I knew where he was going. And walked towards that direction.

I quickly called Bonnie on the earpiece. "Bonnie, Bonnie are you there." I called she answered immediately. "Yes" she answered. "Did you catch him already, well I guess you're plan worked better then I thought." she said happily.

"Well there's been a change in plans, Bonnie, I thought you said this guy never left his home." I said of false evidence.

"He doesn't" she said

"Then why is he leaving, plus one more thing he's headed straight toward your kingdom." I told her, she yelled in my ear, and once again hurt like hell. "Look he was looking up at the sky, and realized he was analyzing the stars to read their directions, and considering on the way we were shot from the tree house, and same distance form there and your kingdom, he has found out where your kingdom is located." I told her.

"Fine let him come." She said confidently.

"Bonnie you can't be..."

"Marceline I will not let this guy escape my grasp twice within my life time, besides I got things he's never seen before, Peppermint came back, I told him that he assaulted Finn and Jake and threatened me that's all he need to know. Plus I got my Gumball Guardians. I'm not letting him escape me again." she said with anger in her voice, she was really determined to get this guy.

"So we just follow him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble along the way." I asked not wanting to anger her, for once she scares me but I wouldn't let her know that.

"Yes, please, I wanna fulfill my parents last request." she said a little saddened. So we followed him making sure not to make any sounds and it was boring. We walked for hours, it felt like two hours, it was a good thing I could float, as for Finn and Jake they had to walk, I kinda felt bad for them, not that bad to carry them. As for Jake he was to lazy to walk for 30 min, so when Finn wasn't noticing he shrank down in size, and sneaked inside Finn's backpack, that lazy dog. Then we finally reached it the Candy Kingdom, it was about time, now we could take this guy down.

He continued to walk there were nobody guarding the gates, the place inside looked deserted not even a sound could be heard. Which was eerie there was always a sound heard, he continued to walk till he reached half way towards the castle, then all the lights came on. We were hiding in the corner watching, things go down, all the doors flew open, and came out were a bunch of Banana guards, he looked around. Then the doors to the castle flew open out stepped Bonnie, and Peppermint by her side, looking pretty pissed. Then heard loud foot steps the Gumball Guardians were behind the castle, one picked both Bonnie, and Peppermint, up, carefully, walked then put them down gently.

"Now I have you where I want you." Bonnie said, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah apparently I should have brought more ammunition." he said, then pulled out two pistols and them towards Bonnie she didn't flinch just stayed the same place, Peppermint, became defensive eyes turned demonic, hands started to glow bright colored red, and black.

"Before you shot I want to say one thing" Bonnie said, without showing any sign of fear.

"And what will that be." The man asked still holding his pistols up towards her.

"I Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum order you to answer my demands." She demanded in a high voice. Right there and then I thought she blew it, her parents said to be considerate, and sincere, she was pretty much ordering him around, I was pretty sure he was going to shot her dead. When.

"Wait Bonnibel?" The man asked Curious, Bonnie had a look of satisfaction, like when you beat an opponent with one blow.

"Wait you're parents... their names wouldn't happen to be...Richard, and Elizabeth would they." He asked, then Bonnie's expression changed, to shock and hatred.

"How do you know my Parents names, talk." She demanded getting angrier with each word.

**Pb's POV**

I thought I had him, I thought I won, yet he slaps me with this information, he knows my Parents names, no one except the royal congress knows their names, how could he know, he was stuck in that place for over a thousand years.

"Oh my God, it is you, I never thought I'd see you again let alone alive." He said a little collage of happiness, sadness, and concerned. Which started to creep me out, and what did he mean again, I never seen him before in my life, then he started to lower his weapons, and put them on the side of his legs. One of his hands reached towards the mask he was wearing, and removed it, he was smiling? It was a smile of pure happiness, and I think I saw tears forming within his eyes, I had enough of this foolishness.

"Peppermint take him to the.." I stopped because what I was seeing shocked me Peppermint, was on one knee but not in pain, he was knelling in respect, to this maniac, I then heard two loud thumps behind me, and saw my own Gumball Guardians knelling as well what was going on, then I heard him speak.

"Bonnibel." He spoke Kindly, I turned to see his arms spread out, for some reason.

"Bonnibel, give you're grand father a hug." What he just said, I literally felt my heart stop for a minute, he just called himself my GRANDFATHER. My hands were shaking, my mind was racing, I couldn't understand anything that was going on at this point.

**Marceline's POV**

I floated there shocked till I couldn't concentrate anymore and let my feet touch the ground. Grandfather, this man is Bonnie's Grandfather, if it weren't for the fact that I had super hearing, I would have mistaken it as the wind, making it sound like that.

"Did, did did, he say, g-gra-gran..." Jake was starting to say but having trouble.

"Yeah he said he said Grandfather." I told him.

**Yeah that's right added twist, if you're thinking 'what the hell, how' wait for the next chapter. And that's right I'll need a review, to continue, haha peace. And review.**


	4. Story Time

**Wow you people are asses to leave one guy to review, but I'm the one whose making you do it so I'm an ass as well, oh well here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas and OC anything else goes to Pendleton Ward.**

"So this is how a grandpa is treated within this world, this place sucks." Mark commented as the door to the dungeon cell closed on him, he was dragged there after Bubblegum, gave the order to tackle him down while he was disarmed, cuffed, on both hands and feet. They confiscated his two pistols, and 10 magazines, that could hold 15 bullets in each one. Everyone was down there, just waiting for anything to happen, but really wanting to know if Mark was really Bubblegum's Grandfather.

"Okay now answer me..." She was interrupted by the opening of a door, they all looked to see Peppermint Butler walk down the aisle of stairs, and slowly made his way towards the closed cell door. And pulled out a large amounts of keys, that were in a circle, and slowly skimmed through them Bubblegum knew what he was going to do.

"Peppermint Butler. What are you doing." She questioned her most loyal servant, he didn't answer he just continued to look for the right key. "Guards stop him." she instructed, one of the guards that were on the side of the door, raised his spear, and brought it down upon the small Peppermint, but Peppermint, caught it two inches away from his face, yanked the weapon away from the guard, and smashed it against his head, knocking him out cold. The other guard stood there not knowing to attack. He was about to raise his weapon against the Butler.

"You raise that weapon at me and I'll shove it up your ass." Peppermint said in his usual happy tone, which just caused the guard to faint. Finally Peppermint found the correct key and unlocked the door, and walked straight towards Mark.

"Let me guess your here to free me." Mark asked.

"Yes." Peppermint said then unlocked one of Mark's handcuffs.

"Peppermint Butler, what is the meaning to this." Bonnie yelled at her servant, with rage for felling betrayed.

"I'm just following orders madame, here you go that key right there are for your legs." The Peppermint, gave the keys to Mark to unlock his own, bindings.

"Orders? Whose orders are you following?" Bonnie questioned.

"Your Parents." Peppermint told her.

"My parents? Peppermint my parents are dead." Bonnie yelled preparing to attack her own Butler, when a clatter of keys hit the floor, everyone turned to see Mark, his hands were shaking violently.

"What did you say." Mark asked, anger was within his voice, and Peppermint was backing away slowly.

"My parents are dead." Bonnie said scared, and was unknowingly shaking in fear.

"NNNNOOOooooo" Mark screamed turned around facing the wall, and repeatedly punched at the wall, each punch he delivered, caused a crack, upon the wall, he continued doing so till the cracks, were visible throught the whole cell, Mark panted violently, his hands still, in a fist blood dripping from his knuckles.

"How long." Mark asked, "Wha-" "HOW LONG WERE THEY DEAD" Mark screamed angrily, at Bonnie who was know too scared to answer. Peppermint had the courage to speak. "100 or so years your highness." he spoke but fear was visible in his voice. Mark screamed one more time brought both his hands up and slammed them against the wall, causing it to collapse. Dust spread everywhere, the dust slowly settled he still stood there covered in dust.

"Your highne-"

"Just leave me." Mark said with no emotion in his voice.

"But"

"Just leave me here to rot, I have nothing left to live for." He said then sat down on the rubble of the used to be wall.

"But what about your granddaughter." Peppermint said hoping that will bring him out of the cell.

"What are you talking about she doesn't see me as her grandfather. My families long dead, my children, who I'm right now being told, are dead, and my own granddaughter who I hoped to see again, had me tackled to the ground, and dragged into a jail cell like a criminal." Mark said with no emotion once again.

Peppermint turned around to face Bonnie, and he pointed towards Mark. "Go in there and apologize to your grandfather." He spoke throught gritted teeth.

"What I didn't know." Bonnie whispered to him.

"You could have told me he was the Guardian of the Fountain, before I agreed to help you take him down." Peppermint talked to her in a normal voice, but with irritation.

"Well I'm going to need proof of him being my grandfather." She stated then crossing her arms. Before Peppermint could speak.

"You want proof." Mark talked hearing the conversation.

"Yeah." Bonnie said no longer feeling afraid.

"In that case, Peppermint, is it." Mark questioned at the piece of Candy.

"Yes your Highness." Peppermint asked nicely.

"You don't have to call me that, Mark will do. Tell me did Richard, and Elizabeth have their own thrones." Mark asked.

"Yes, your... Mark." Peppermint answered him.

"Tell me did they make it themselves, with no help from anybody else." Mark asked again.

"Yes they built it themselves." Peppermint answered.

"Good knowing them, I have the proof you'll want Bonnibel. Peppermint can you take me to it." mark asked.

"Yes follow me." Peppermint lead the way, Mark following behind, his head down. While the rest followed weapons at the ready for any sudden movements. Then Peppermint got to a door, 20 ft tall, he pushed them open easily, there was only two chairs in the middle of the room, they were hand made, by the looks of it, one being blue, the other red, looked like it was made of concrete. The room was 50x50 ft. Mark continued to walk, then sat on the chair designed for a king. Bubblegum was seething in rage for this man to sit within her father's throne.

"Bonnibel, could you come here please." Mark asked. She went forward, to him, not hiding the anger that was dwelling inside her.

"Yes" she said, with anger. He gave a sad sigh, and continued.

"Can you sit on that chair." He pointed towards the other chair, which was red and made for her Mother. She just sat in it so she could get this over with. She still questioned on how sitting on her Parents throne room prove he's her Grandfather.

"Now follow my movements." Mark said then lifted his right leg, and put it on top of his leg. Bonnie followed his movements annoyed. She did as she was told, then she heard a clicking sound. She looked at what he was doing but he wasn't moving, he turned his head towards her. "Aren't you going to do it." He asked her she was confused what was she suppose to do. Mark sighed.

"Okay with the foot you have planted on the floor push down on the floor." He said, she looked down to her foot, then pushed down on it, she was the floor went down where she was pushing down on a circle apparently.

"Good now while pushing down on it turn it to your left till you feel it won't move anymore." She didn't hesitate she did what she was told, she heard the clicking again, then stopped. She looked over to the man, to see what he did next, he started to lean back on the chair, the chair folded backwards, she heard clicking again, she was amazed because of the fact that these things were made out of concrete, and that he knew what he was doing, she copied his movements. She watched and waited for his next movements, both his hands went to the side of the chairs where a person could rest their hands on. Then he lifted them, she looked at her arm chairs side, and did the same, then he heard a rumbling sound the floor in front of her, started to sink, she thought she set off a trap of some kind, but looked closer to see a flight of stairs going downwards.

"You haven't changed have you Richard." Mark spoke, got up from the chair, and went towards the stairs. "If you want your proof, come with me." he said then went down the stairs. Peppermint was there tapping his foot, then pointed towards the stairs telling Bonnie to follow, she didn't need to be told twice she got up and went towards the men.

"Come along all of you." Peppermint instructed the group behind him who were watching in awe of what was happening.

"Uh, actually I think we'll just stay up here to.." " DON'T YOU DISOBEY ME" Peppermint yelled in a demonic loud voice, which scared Jake to stop mid track, then follow after Bonnie, followed by Finn, then Marceline.

As they continued lower there were torches on the side of the walls, that lit up as they ventured lower, the walls, and stairs, looked like they were crafted by hand, for it looked perfectly, smooth, then they were closing in to a big room, but was barely lit. The whole gang got there and looked around questionably.

"So where's this so called proof you were talking about." Bonnie questioned. Mark raised his hand then snapped his fingers, the room lit up, it took a while but her visioned adjusted, when it did, what she saw shocked her. In front of her, was a portrait the size of the Flame King, what was on it it showed Mark at a much younger age he looked right 14 on the portrait, he was smiling, but there he had, black hair, still had his red eyes, and was instead wearing a white shirt, and blue pants. But there was more, he was holding someone, in his lap sat a small red colored candy girl, in a red dress that reached her ankles, looking somewhat clueless, and on his shoulders was a small blue colored boy wearing blue shorts, and blue shirt. He was clutching to Mark's hair playfully while smiling. There was no denying it, those two in the portraits. In the background there was the mansion, and the fountain as well.

"T-those are.."

"Yes, Bonnibel those are your parents, and my children, do you need any more proof." He asked of her, she couldn't respond, she only shook her head in response. "In that case if it isn't too much to ask can you give a old man a hug from the granddaughter he missed dearly." he asked holding his arms out again, this time she ran towards him, and hugged him for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated again and again, to his shirt, while crying, she felt ashamed, for all she did, as well as not believing him. But then felt happy, she know had a family member again, hopefully one that wouldn't die on her. She stayed there hanging on to him, for 10 min, before they went to the surface again, and went towards the lab.

There Mark had his hands covered with bandages, cause from the pounding he gave the wall in the dungeon, everyone sat there awkwardly everyone having questions but not wanting to speak till one person had enough of the silence.

"All right that's it, I don't care if I sound like a bitch or not, how in the hell are you Bonnie's grandfather, and how did you become the Fountains Guardian." Marceline asked Mark

"Marceline" Bonnie said surprised by her rude questions.

"It's all right, she wants to know, and don't lie you you want to know too... Bonnie?" Mark said testing out the name he has just heard.

"It's a nickname." She said fast, then looking at the ground embarrassed of her grandfather knowing her nickname.

"Well if I'm gonna tell the story, no interruptions, and questions till later, got it, and I'm just gonna tell the important parts, all right." he said everyone agreed, nut then.

"Oh wait wait." Jake said to stop Mark before starting the story, he stretched his hands to a wall and tore a huge chunk of it.

"Jake, what the lump." Bonnie yelled at what happened.

"What the guy is about to tell a story I'm gonna be hungry. Before she could reply, another sound of a wall being torn, was heard, this time it was Mark holding a chunk of the wall.

"Grandpa what the heck." Bonnie yelled at her Grandfather for destroying more of her wall.

"What, Bonnie I'm 18, I crave sugar, I've been stuck in this body for a long time, and I haven't eaten sugar in a long time, so don't judge me. Also to get things clear, when I came here I didn't come to kill you or anybody, I actually came to steal the biggest chunk of chocolate I could find then run like hell." Then proceded to take a bit of the taffy wall, Bonnie had her mouth wide open of hearing that her Grandpa was planning to steal from her.

"Okay it starts when I was little barely ten years of age, I was with my family, we were going to a new place, we were aboard a ship called the Santa Maria, we were aboard with the captain of the ship, Christopher Columbus, my parents were brought aboard to cook for the crew and for him, I was brought along for the fact that there was no one to take care of me, I was an only child, as for grandparents, uncles, aunts, etc. Well they were all dead before I was born how that's one thing I will never know. But still during the trip there I made friends with some kids who were also brought along. It was fun, till people started dying on the ship, I later found out because they were drinking to much salt water.

But luckily me and my parents made it, but in the wrong destination, you see we were suppose to land somewhere else, instead we landed on what use to be called America. Columbus claimed it as his own land, but there were people who inhabited that land, he didn't care, he continued his business till he realized that there was gold within that island, and he became greedy. His true side started to show he kept demanding for more and more gold, the natives said there wasn't more, Columbus said they were lying, unfortunately he was correct, and he got the information the most inhuman way possible, he started to kill them, he didn't care who he killed, men women, children, and babies who were no more then a year old.

I could have lived not knowing how he killed them, but I was there he will take out their eyes, cut their limbs, and even to go so far to feed them to dogs while they were still alive, he was a cruel and evil man, and he deserved what he got. The Natives finally had enough they took him to a place we all followed he wanted all hands to carry as much gold as possible, we followed for what seemed like hours, then something happened while the natives were walking they disappeared, they came out again and gestured us to follow, not taking chances they readied their weapons, we walked and there was the fountain.

Columbus was more then pleased but before he took a step one of the natives handed him some of the water, while he took it they started to chant in their language, I didn't understand at the time, but later when I learned their language found out what they were saying. 'Crutca goddess of both youth and punishment, give these damned souls your gift, and punishment for what they have done to our people.'

Columbus took no notice of this, after he drank the water he ordered many men to lift the fountain it was impossible to lift, we were all thirsty so we all drank from the fountain. Columbus decided to make the natives show us to get there tomorrow with more help. But when tomorrow came, it was different, everyone who went to the fountain and drank it, was young again. Columbus saw the potential, he gathered all the men he could, everyone he could get and went to the natives. When he got there they were more then happy to lead him back to the fountain they led him in but they didn't follow. Columbus instructed us to lift it but it was difficult for everyone being young, and the rest being women.

We decided to get more help, but we were surrounded, the natives that weren't taken back to the home land surrounded the place they had weapons, we could do nothing but obey we stayed near the fountain, till morning came. I was awoken by the sound of anguish screaming I thought the natives were killing someone, instead I saw Columbus clutching his head in pain, his eyes were rotating to the back of his head, his veins were becoming more visible, then he fell to the floor dead. Everybody started to panic.

Some of the people went to get help only to receive spears jabbed to their necks, and chest, then more and more people started to die just like Columbus, soon only a hand full of people were left, myself, and a couple of other kids who were brought here. We could do nothing but just sit down, and wait for our deaths. The next day came and the natives came in and took all the dead bodies away, then left us, some of the kids saw it as a time to escape, I however stayed, for the fact I was afraid, of getting killed out there, I was left alone.

The next following day I was thirsty, hungry, and cold, then the natives returned and saw I was the only one left, they came closer to me I thought they were gonna kill me right there and then. But instead they bowed before me. I found it odd, at first but soon liked, it for the following years they taught me how to raise plants, cook, defend myself, make clothing, and even teach me their language. And there I found out why they killed everyone it was an act of revenge for all their kind who were taken, and killed. But found out why they left me alive as well as gave me all this information, and knowledge, they said, that Crutca will let a few who live the punishment, stay that person who stays, shall be the Fountains protector, so I was chosen from dumb luck, and from being too scared to run, to protect that place.

Then he showed me the symbols on the fountain, I could now read them it said. "The old who drink from this fountain shall regain what they have lost, but shall loose what they never taught was valuable. The young who drink from this fountain shall keep what they want, but shall loose what they thought they never wanted. The being who survives the punishments shall become this fountains protector till no one seeks for it." I asked a native to translate to simpler terms, he did, I hoped that he didn't for the old people they regained their youth, but they lost what's most precious to a person, their memories. As for the youth who drink it, they remain young for a longer time, but won't be able to live a normal life, grow old, have a family, then die.

I realized the fact that this was now my life, and I accepted it. Time went by I learned to grow many crops, and even made myself a small house, by the time I knew it 600 years have went by noticed because the next time I had company over, they were a bunch of men wearing suits, they were surprised to see a boy my age there, they came towards me asking lots of questions. "Where's your parents. How old are you, Do you speak our Language." I knew what they were saying but I decided not to answer the natives told me to keep this place a secret, so I kept my mouth shut.

They were persuasive, they brought me many things to get me to talk, new food, drinks, clothing they even went so far to make my house bigger, the house I live in is because they built it. But I still refused to talk, they finally broke me instead of materials, or worth less possessions they instead brought a girl same of my age, they brought her in to make me talk, I did but I messed with her, when she asked if there was anything I should know. I told her that anything that works with electricity, who ever is In possession of one near the fountain, their bodies will start to corrode and shrivel into dust, I took her hand and brought her closer to the fountain, she immediately retracted her hand, reached inside her shirt, and pulled out some device, I later found myself laughing.

She said it wasn't nice to kill people. I responded with, "So is tricking people." I calmed her down, and told her the electricity thing wasn't true, that I just wanted to talk, with no one hearing, I told her about why I was here, how, and the ordeals I faced, I told her if she wanted she could tell the people in the suits, they were with a division called, the government, and the FBI. She said that it was better that they don't know the truth about the fountain that they will use it for harm. She instead told them that, the fountain was cursed, and I was a servant of a god to protect it, in a way all those were true so she wasn't exactly lying, we became good friends.

Time went by she would visit from time to time, she would tell me of the world outside, she would be amazed that I didn't know what 'pop-stars, celebrities, or what movies were.' She told the government to bring me a 'TV, cable connection, a computer, with wifi' had no idea what she was talking about. But the television was entertaining, with it I learned that I was in the year 2012, but things were not good, there was talk of war, violence, corruption. I went towards the computer and researched those things, the results, made my heart sink. There were battles and horrific fights throughout history, I wanted to make sure these things were true, so tomorrow when she came I would ask her of these things.

She came the next day,but she had a frown on her face, she handed me some gum to chew on she told me not to swallow it, it tasted amazing. She chewed on another one, I finally asked her how many battles, fights and wars there were. Her answer was too many to count, and that war is inevitable. She then asked me if I ever get lonely here, I told her yes. She then told me that this was the last time she would be coming that she was no longer welcome in here, and no longer needed, and if she came back she'll be shot for coming near a restricted Government base. She took out her gum and gave it to me she had tears within her eyes she told me to keep it in a safe place so that I will always remember her. She then kissed me.

That was the first time I was ever kissed, before I could talk she ran away and I never saw her again. As for the piece of gum, I had nowhere safe to put it, but one, I took out my piece of gum, and put both pieces into the water, there no one will get close to get them. Two weeks passed since she left, I was going to water the plants and grass as my usual routine, when I heard crying? I looked around and followed the sound, it was coming from the fountain, I went to see two small baby like beings in the fountain, I quickly got them out of the fountain surprised they haven't drown, I took them inside and put towels on them to dry them off. I had no idea what was happening, next thing I knew the government came in and said they were here for the two baby's.

I told them no, they first went against me saying that they needed to take them for research, I told them no. They complied after they found out they came from the fountain, but installed cameras to keep a watch on us, I allowed it. They even helped me raise them, for a while they gave me books, clothing, and baby food for them, they even did test to see if they were healthy. They were pissed when they got the results back, they said I was playing God, they showed me the results I didn't understand it. They told me, that the boy baby had a combination of gum DNA and MY DNA. As for the girl baby had DNA of gum and from the girl who left.

The person most pissed was a guy who everyone called General, he was most pissed, because the girl was his daughter. I was pretty sure I was gonna get my ass kicked at that point. Instead he just called us freaks and said that if we try to escape we'll get shot down on the spot, so we stayed from that day on I took them and raised them as my own, I named them after my parents, they were the reason I lived, they gave sanity, I had a family again." Mark finished his story, everyone stared at him, not knowing how to respond to his story.

Jake too in-tune to the story had the chunk of wall next to his mouth hadn't even taken a bite of it, as for Mark however ate the whole thing while telling the story, Mark saw that Jake still had his and not moving, very slowly, Mark reached out towards the candy everyone was looking at him like 'what the hell is he doing.' He grabbed it, Jake still not realizing what was happening, Mark took the candy from him, Jake didn't realize till Mark starting eating it.

"Hey." Jake finally out of his trance yelled at Mark for stealing his candy.

"You snooze you loose." Mark said while taking another bite off the candy. Jake grumbled in anger for the loss of his candy.

"Wait so they weren't biological to you per-say." Bonnie asked Mark.

"No, in a way, Richard was my brother, or biological clone in a way, but I treated him like my son. As for Elizabeth she was the girls sister/ biological clone, but treated her like my daughter. To both of them they looked at themselves as adopted, considering well let's be honest they looked nothing like me, but they knew I loved as my own, thankfully they loved me." Mark said finishing another chunk of candy.

" Wait what time is it?" Mark asked there was a hint of fear within his voice .

"Uh it's 5:15a.m why?" Bonnie asked Mark.

"I gotta get back to the fountain." He said plainly, as he was getting up. "Where are my guns." He asked.

"There right here." Peppermint said handing the guns to Mark.

"I gotta go." he said

"But you just barely got here you can't just leave." Said beggingly hoping not to loose the only family she has left.

"I know I've been wanting to see you again, really I have but being the protector of the fountain, doesn't come with vacation days." He said. "Look why don't you come to my house today at noon, okay, just ask Finn and Jake. Also sorry for shooting you." Mark apologized to wards Finn and Jake.

"No problem man." Jake said. "Yeah it's all right." Fin added.

"Wait a minute how exactly did you find the fountain again." Mark asked the two.

"We slingshot our selves." Finn said

"Never mind find better ways of transport." Mark told Bonnie not wanting her to get hurt.

"Dude we'll be fine." Marceline intervened. "These tow sling shot themselves twice and nothing bad happened." She said making Mark see reason.

"Wait, twice?" He said narrowing his eyes towards the two heroes, making them uncomfortable.

"Yeah you see the second time was to capture you and bring you back here for questioning." Finn said, playing with his fingers nervously.

"All right I'll let that slide, just be careful when you, 'transport' yourself to my house, okay." Mark asked his granddaughter, holding her shoulders.

"Okay." she said, hugging him.

"Good" Mark said kissed her forehead then left.

"So I guess we're sleeping over." Marceline said.

"What?" Bonnie said confused of what she said.

"Well I'm staying because I didn't get the opportunity to kick his ass, so I minus well see his house, and so you don't ditch me I'm staying here to make sure you don't leave. Plus I still wasn't rewarded for saving these two. And these two are the only one's that know where, and how to slingshot themselves towards his house. So we're staying over. " Marceline said crossing her arms.

Bubblegum was about to go against her but she had a lot of sense, and she did owe her, so she just went with it.

"Fine you all can stay at the quest rooms."She said.

"Yes" Finn and Jake said. Then high fived each other. They went to their respectable rooms, Bonnie couldn't be able to sleep from all she had learned, she has a Grandfather, he's the guardian of the fountain of youth, she had so many questions, about her parents. She couldn't wait for noon to come.

**Yeah there's the chapter, I cried a little while writing the story, why, my cousin tased me while I was writing the story, bastard's getting shot with a paint ball tonight, you know what fuck tonight I'm gonna shot him right now. Review if you, actually wait no, I'm not gonna put pressure on one guy that just wants to read. If you want to review go ahead, if you don't want to fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bastard to shot with frozen paint balls.**


	5. Visit To Grandpa's

**Okay in case this story doesn't make it on Monday I will like to say sorry, why in case it was late. Something came up, and my head is killing me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, and OC. Anything else goes to Pendleton Ward. As for the movie and song those also go to the rightful owners**

"Bonnie, why do we have to go so earlyyyy." Marceline whined as the group was heading towards the doors of the castle.

"Because I wanna see my grandfathers house, I also wanna ask him lot's of questions." Bonnie stated.

"Yes but he said to go at noon, not 10:30 I could have slept for another hour and a half." Marceline continued to whine.

"Oh hush up I know everyone of you could go 1 week without sleep, so stop whining."

"Yeah but that's when we plan to stay up, we didn't plan on going early." Finn said, also annoyed by the fact he has to wake up early, usually he will be pumped, but after walking for 2 hours, and only having 3 hours of sleep even he was groggy.

"Guys just deal with it please." Bubblegum pleaded to her friends.

"Fine I'll deal with it." Marceline said then turned into her small bat form. "Finn hold these." she handed Finn her umbrella, and her base.

"But why, ahhh Marceline what are you doing." Finn screamed as Marceline went inside Finn's hat.

"Good this place is more comfortable." She said as she snuggled into his hair.

"Hey that's a good idea." Jake said then shrank down and went into the hat as well. "Haha so this is how it feels like when you get on my back, mush Finn." Jake ordered.

"Hey I'm no one's lackey." Finn stated.

"No but you're still my henchman, so mush." Marceline ordered, then pulled on Finn's hair.

"Ow, hey I thought you fired me from being your henchman." Finn asked.

"Yeah well now I'm rehiring you, now mush Goldilocks ." She ordered again, then pulled his hair once again.

"Glob I'm dealing with children, good thing I planned for this." Bonnie said then screeched into the air, like a bird, and her Morrow appeared. "Finn get on." She instructed him, he did so. "Now Morrow to the tree house." Thanks to the bird, they got there in 2 minutes time. They got off the bird, Bonnie thanked it for it's services. Then it left.

"All right, Jake get out here." Bonnie said, but in response she got loud yet faint snoring coming out of Finn's hat. "Jake." Bonnie yelled then reached inside Finn's hat.

"Hey wrong person Bonnie and you're touching places that shouldn't be touched." Marceline yelled, Bonnie retracted her her face turning a brighter shade of red. "Haha just kidding." Marceline said then chuckled.

"Marceline I don't have time for your games, now slap Jake awake so we can get to my grandfather's house."

"Wait, you're asking me to slap Jake awake." Marceline asked hoping she heard right.

"Yes I don't care anymore just do it." Bonnie said a little annoyed. Which got a happy yes from the inside of Finn's hat. Then came 3 loud slaps, then Marceline literally kicked Jake's butt out of Finn's hat.

"Hey what the heck." Jake yelled irritated he was woken, till he came face to face with an angry glare. "Oh were in the tree house already, man that was a short nap." Jake said then started to change himself to a slingshot again, and positioned himself to head towards Mark's home, everyone started to get on.

"All right with no more distractions-" "Finn what are you doing?" Pb was cut off by a familiar voice. She looked down to see Flame Princess right beneath them staring towards Finn on why he was on the side of his house and whit Bubblegum no less. Their talking terms were still shaky for Bubblegum putting her inside the lamp, but calmed down when she realized, why, when Finn kissed her and she almost died. They talked to each other now, but wouldn't be considered friends in a way.

"Flame Princess." Finn yelled excitedly, to see his girl friend.

"Finn what are you planning to do." FP asked curious and somewhat concerned.

"We're going to visit, Pb's Grandpa." Finn said plainly.

"Oh can I come with." FP asked, Finn looked over to Bubblegum to see if it was okay, she gave a sigh.

"Finn she can come, but we don't have time to go to the Fire Kingdom, and look for someone that knows Flame Shield." PB said hoping Finn can see reason why she can't come, before Finn could say a word, he heard weird, chanting he turned around to see Flame Princess casting Flame Shield? Then touched Jake, and he, Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline, have turned blue.

"How did you-" "My father showed me how, that's why I went over to him to talk about, and why I didn't want you to come to be a surprise." She said, then floated up and landed on top of Finn, and snuggled into his chest.

"Ah so cute." FP looked up to see a bat on top of Finn's head, underneath his hat. "Ahhh a rat." then shot a fireball at Finn's face, luckily he had flame shield.

"Hey it's me Marceline." She yelled at FP to stop.

"Finn why is she on your head." FP questioned flames growing bigger and brighter.

"Because this is the only place where I don't get killed by the sun, Finn's my henchman, and we wasted too much time, so launch Jake." Marceline yelled the last part.

"Finally" Pb exclaimed from too much talking.

"Wait what." FP asked then felt herself being launched into the air, felling the air as it flew throught her face, she had her eyes closed, and hanging on to Finn's shirt, and Jacket for dear life, then she felt nudging on her cheek.

"Flame Princess you can open your eyes now come on the scenery is great." Finn whispered into her ear. She opened one eye and saw the sight, she also noticed she was tied around her chest, then realized what happened.

"What the heck was that." She yelled.

"We were launched off the house, that's the only way to get to Pb's grandpa's house fast enough and precisely, so we don't get lost. Man you should have seen yours and Pb's faces. " Marceline said laughing, then turned to see Pb scared eyes wide opened, body shaking. Before FP could say a word to tell her to get out of her Boyfriends head, she heard thunder strike, she thought it was going to rain, and clung to Finn's chest again, but opened her eyes to see it was sunny, then heard it again, and again.

"Is he shooting at us." Jake screamed thinking Mark has gone insane and trying to kill them.

"No he shot too many rounds if he was aiming at us we should be dead by now," Marceline said, "he must be shooting at something else." She stated

"What Jake quick drop us faster." Pb demanded, worried her Grand father was under attack.

I can't I don't control gravity." Jake said. "Besides where almost there." FP was confused for all she saw was a large field of grass then her feet started to disappear, she was going to panic, till a hand grabbed her shoulder, she looked up to see Finn giving her a reassuring smile. Then were able to see the inside of the land, everyone looked around then they all saw weird creatures coming from the entrance, they looked like Komodo Dragons, except twice their normal size, had fur growing on their backs, from their heads to their tails, and skin color either consisted of red, green, or purple, or a clash of all three on a few of them. Then heard the sound of thunder again, they all looked to see Mark near the fountain shooting at the beast to notice their descend and landed right behind him.

"Grandpa." Pb talked calmly, hoping her grandpa won't be mad for her to be there early, while he seemed busy.

He turned around then a had a big smile. "Bonnie" he said, then gave her a hug. "It can't be noon, can it." Then looked up towards the sky. He chuckled a bit. "You're an hour early." he said in a play full manner, then got into snipping position again and continued to fire.

"Grandpa, what exactly are you shooting at." Bonnie asked her Grandpa.

"Just taking care of a pest infestation, don't worry I'll be over soon, they come once a month, twice if I'm lucky." He said as he continued to shoot at the beast.

"Why would you consider those things to come twice a good thing." Marceline asked as she transformed back into normal form and got bot her umbrella, and base back.

"Because this is the only fun thing there is to do around here. I mean sure they come here for water but the only water source they can get is the fountain, so yeah I kill them." Mark said then reloaded his gun. "Oh yeah Bonnie I have something for you, you see that bag behind me, look inside it." Mark said as he still continued to shoot. Pb got closer to the bag and opened it inside were two swords, one was blue it was a double edge sword, the other one was red, and it was one sided ones that samurai used.

"What are these for." Pb asked.

"Those are for sorry for missing so many birthdays." Mark joked. "As well as that they were suppose to go to your parents. Damn out of ammo. Hey Finn, Jake." Mark called out to them.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Did you guys bring weapons." Mark asked them, then reached to his side where there he grabbed two blades similar to the ones he gave Pb, except the double edged sword was black, and the samurai sword was white.

"Yeah man." Then pulled out his Demon blood sword.

"Good because... am I hallucinating, or are all of you blue, and is there a women made of fire, next to you. Or am I going insane." Mark asked

"No you see this is my girlfriend Flame Princess, she cast flame shield on us that's why we're blue, she came with us I hope that's all right." Finn said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Sure, just two things, don't burn down my house and make sure she doesn't get close to those things." Mark said pointing at the creatures.

"Why." Finn asked.

"Because those things are blind but they use heat signature to hunt you're girlfriend being made of fire she'll be a huge target." Ha said "Also if you're gonna ask why you had weapons is because you're gonna help me kill those things."

"Wait what." Finn asked in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry is that asking too much from Ooo's _toughest warriors _I guess I shouldn't be surprised I'm asking too much from a 16 year old boy and his faithful companion, who doesn't even have a weapon." Mark teased them hoping to get the results he wanted which he did.

"I am weapon." Jake yelled then grew in size, then went towards the monsters, along with Finn giving out a battle cry.

"Huh seemed easier then expected." Mark commented, then saw Flame Princess run towards the fight laughing joyfully, to be part of the fight. "Great one more person to watch over, stay here and stay on you're guard." Mark said to Bonnie and Marceline, then ran towards the battle.

Marceline was about too tell Pb to forget that and join the fight till she saw she was in some sort of trance. "Bonnie, you all right." Marceline asked wondering what was wrong.

"Yeah it's just a lot has happened, in these 3 ½ days I mean, Finn and Jake get shot, I find out you're some sort of surgeon, I find my grandfather, and now I'm holding weapons that were suppose to belong to my parents. And standing in front of the fountain that brought them to life. Plus this place looks peaceful why did they leave. And so many other questions." Bonnie pondered these questions.

"Maybe they left because of those." Marceline pointed towards the battle that was happening, Jake squishing the beast beneath his over sized feet, Finn beheading them and slicing limbs, FP enjoying herself burning the creatures alive. Mark watching shooting at any creature that came close to biting any one of them, the battle was coming to a close.

"Yeah maybe, but why haven't they ever told me this place was real, why didn't they try to come back." Bonnie said. Marceline was about to say something but one of the creatures came too close it rose up, high on it's legs. "Bonnie watch out." Marceline screamed. Bonnie turned to see the beast about to rip her head off, she closed her eyes then heard the sound of a gunshot and thump. She opened her eyes to see the beast dead in the floor.

"Hey." Mark yelled, they both turned to see the group walking towards them. "I thought I said 'stay on your guard'. Then going over to check on Bonnie. "Did it bite you." Mark asked concern. "No I'm fine." Bonnie said. "Good, I can't deal with anymore dead family members." Mark said sadly. "Jake can you lift this one also." Mark asked of Jake who was holding the dead beast in his huge hands.

"Sure, where do you want me to put them." asked holding up the bodies.

"Follow me." Mark said, then everyone follow him to the inside of his house it was amazing, the inside had a chandelier that sparkled the thing looked like it was made out of diamonds. The floor was tiled a pattern that resulted in X's in every turn. The walls were decorative red, there was two flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

"Come along." Mark said, he made it to the center of the room put his hand on the floor, and just like the floor in the Candy Kingdom, it went down. "Come on Jake don't tell me you're getting tired of a dog at you're age." Mark said.

"Hey I'm only 30." Jake barked back.

"Wow that is old." Mark said. "Why you." Then Jake went down towards the stairs, followed by the rest. There they saw Mark next to a hole in the floor, he then pointed to it, telling Jake to dumb the bodies inside.

"So now what?" Asked Jake

"Nothing." Mark said as he pressed a button on the wall, which caused the hole in the floor, to come to life with fire.

"You're burning them." Finn asked shocked.

"Pretty much." Mark said nonchalantly. "If I left them out there or gave them a proper burial more of them will come seeking their dead, or attract even more creatures, I may be bored but I don't plan on going to full out war with every creature that's out there. Plus I need those bullets this is the easiest way to do it, let the bodies burn and go in and get them. Now to more pressing matters by the looks of it, as well as your behaviors, and the way you all reacted, and were fighting I'm going to take a long shot here and say non of you had breakfast." And just like on cue everyone's stomach's growled. "I see."

"You can thank you're granddaughter for dragging us out too early." Marceline said pointing towards Pb.

"Well considering it is noon, how about I make you all lunch." Mark said everyone's eyes went wide with anticipation. "I'll take that as a yes, while I cook for you how does a horror movie sound while you wait." Mark asked

"Yes." Marceline literally screamed.

"Okay someone's a fan, okay let's go." Mark said leading them back to the surface, then closing the door, and went to one on the doors on the side of the walls, they followed. The room they followed him to had a big black couch, two chairs, both made of leather, there was also a coffee table. "Where's the T.V." Marceline asked thinking she was cheated out of a movie. Mark then grabbed a remote and pressed a button, and in front of them a TV started to come from the floor it was a 100 in plasma TV, everyone stared at it at awe. He then went towards a cabinet on the wall, opened it to show hundreds, among hundreds of DVD's he looked amongst the very, trying to find a specific one.

"Hears one that won't be too scary for everyone, hopefully." Mark then took out the DVD and went towards the TV, and put the case on the coffee table. Marceline reached out towards it, and saw the cover. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre."**(I don't own the Movie. The Rights Go To The Producers Of This Movie. I just like this movie okay, I own nothing.) **

"Holy Shit. You have this movie." Marceline asked amazed this still existed, and in perfect condition.

"Yeah you gotta love government spending." Mark said with a chuckle. "As this movie plays, how do you all feel with popcorn, and some drinks, all I got for drinks is strawberry lemonade, is that all right." Mark asked they all agreed. He smiled, then turned on the movie and walked out. Finn sat on the couch with FP on his lap, she gave an excuse so she wouldn't burn down the couch, so he allowed it as a gentlemen. Bonnie sat there too, she was hoping to see this with her grandfather, but he was preparing them snacks and lunch so she understood, Jake and Marceline sat on different recliners.

And Marceline was in heaven, she was about to watch a movie she dreamed of watching, about to eat her favorite snacks, when she was a child, before the war, and the chair, she was sitting on, was amazing, she felt like she was literally becoming one with the couch, she looked over to Jake and the expression on his face he was too enjoying it, she was tempted to steal it, cause well she tried her couch back home and it was hell. As for Jake he kept giving Finn winks and thumbs up, Finn didn't know why, but he got uncomfortable each time FP moved to get more comfortable, then the movie started.

Mark was in the kitchen cooking lunch for his quest, it's been an hour and a half since he the movie started and gave everyone their snacks, and the whole food was almost finished. When Marceline came into the Kitchen.

"Hey dude, whoa." She said when she saw what was on the table, a basket full of freshly made bread, a pile of meat that looked like _fajitas, _a salad, a fruit salad, mashed potatoes, corn in a cob, and a lot of different assortment fruit and vegetables. Mark snapped his fingers, which brought Marceline out of her trance.

"I can see you're hungry." Mark said with a joking tone. "Any thing you wanted to ask me." He asked

"Oh yeah, you gotta see this." Marceline said with a smile, holding back chuckles. Mark followed her back to the living room, he saw that the movie was over and the credits were rolling on the screen.

"What am I looking at here exactly." Mark asked. Marceline put her finger to her mouth gesturing him to be silent she floated over to the front picked up a mirror and showed Mark the reflection, of everyone in a state of shock and horror. Marceline closed her eyes and chuckled softly, when she opened her eyes, she was the one now scared for she saw Mark, he had a smile, a wicked evil smile, that compared to the lich was shit compared to his. Marceline approached him slowly, afraid what he was smiling about.

"Dude are you all right. Is something wrong" She asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing just going to become the worst grandfather, and host of all time, wait here." he said in a low voice that made him eerie. She waited, the waiting was killing her, on what he was planning, then he came back holding a portable blender? She looked at him like he was crazy, he could be considered crazy for the smile he still had planted on him.

"Are they still holding the snacks I gave them." Mark asked Marceline nodded a yes. Then Mark took a few steps towards Marceline's umbrella, then opened it putting over him, and Marceline then he turned on the blender, which mimicked the sound of a chainsaw everyone screamed in horror, popcorn, lemonade, was thrown everywhere. When the commotion died down, Mark broke down in laughter, soon Marceline joined in who was holding back laughter since the first second it happened. Then they were surrounded by angry people of the joke they just pulled, they looked up, which only caused them to laugh harder.

"H-h-he's the mastermind." Marceline managed to say between laughs.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Mark said getting up on his feet. Then recomposing himself. Then cleared his throat "And lunch is ready." Mark said happily. Everyone forgot what just happened and went to eat, after thirty minutes everyone was stuffed, not even Jake could continue.

"Grandpa." Bonnie asked.

"Yes" Mark answered

"Could you tell me about my parents." Bonnie asked hoping to find out more of her parents that she didn't know.

"Of course but what specifically." Mark asked her to narrow it down for him.

"like how were they." Bonnie asked hoping she gave him somewhere to start.

"Oh yes, how they were, well let's start with you're father. At ten years old, Richard was a very energetic boy, curious, always wanting to go outside and go on adventures as he put it, but that was the thing there was nowhere for him to go adventure, you see, right after they were born, in a way, things started to go more down hill, till 2016 came that's when the world when to war, WWIII as they put it, thankfully me and you're parents, survived without radiation, or any bomb hitting us, we were in sanctuary you can put it. Back to your father, he was a nice boy with one flaw, he was rebellious.

Barely listened to anything I said, even when it was for his own good, I let him out to go on his so called adventure alone, I gave him a dagger, and a blade and told him to come back in 10 minutes, God that was the worst mistake I ever did, he came back, but with a bloody forehead, and bruised up arm, on the outside I was stern, and no emotion, on the inside I felt like hell was eating away my insides, and felt like kicking my own ass. I mean who let's a kid go out with a weapon, and alone, I felt like the worst father ever, I treated his wounds, and felt sorry for him till next week came and I wanted to slap his head, he wanted to go back outside, man he never learned.

As for you're mother Elizabeth, she's a whole other story, she was calm collective always found ways to keep herself entertained, as well as curious as to trying new things barely had any trouble with her but when I did, I ran like hell was on my back side. You're mother was a loveable girl, except her flaw was she had a very short fuse ready to go off. God that was hell I had to make a panic room just to stay safe for me and you're father. If you're asking what would set her off, well I got her interested in painting she was a natural, that portrait I showed you she personally made that, but that's the thing, she never saw they were perfect. When I told her they were beautiful she got the one she was working at and smashed it on the top of my head. She was very cautious of her work never saw them perfect, I guess it was an artist thing, I told your father not to go near her when she was working, but the way he was he went against me. He saw her working and was actually amazed, but as for your mother she took it harshly, she got up, went to the house and came back with a butcher knife in hand, and started to chase him around with it, god it was funny till he somehow managed to get me involved, and she started to chase me, thank god I finished the panic room. She actually stayed outside the door, waiting for two days, till I had enough made her an offer, I will tie up your father and would let her beat him up with a pillow.

Your father of course didn't like it, but he was the dumb-ass who got us involved in it, I actually didn't think she could do much with only, a pillow, and five minutes. But after that, he had a broken nose, she managed to break his nose with a pillow but at least he learned his lesson, not to make her angry. Time passed like this, till your parents turned eighteen, or for what I thought was eighteen, their aging patterns were different then mine, I aged every 200 years, for them it was everywhere so yeah. Back to them every time I went outside to the world looking for supplies, clothing, candy, and working electronics, yeah you're parents liked that stuff. I started to notice things for one your father being in the panic room more often, you're mother having random mood swings, and her appetite grew, I checked the video tapes what was causing this behavior, I found what it was, when I saw when her and your father, were **cough** getting intimate. I knew what was happening.

The next time we had a family dinner I calmly called your father an idiot. He stood up and asked why. I responded with, is it a boy or girl. The look on his face I was grateful for the cameras I had your fathers expression on tape, man that was funny. The next part wasn't he accused me of wanting to abort it. I was shocked that he would think I would do that. That was over the line I got up and holded him down,and I told him no that all I wanted was for them to at least to trust me like the father I've been treating them like, to trust me. He said he was scared of what I would do. I let him up and told him that I would help them raise it. From then on each time I went to get supplies I got medical, as well as books on how to deliver a child, then the day came you were born it was a success, you were born healthy, it took 2 hours but you made it, they named you Bonnibel, I was grateful for the cameras for that day as well the smiles of happiness on your parents faces.

Time passed when the day your parents left, they left a note. It read.

_Dear Father,_

_Do not hate us for this we really are grateful for all you have done but we need to go we decided to go and build a land of our own, don't worry we'll come visit you, we wouldn't want Bonnibel to not see her grandfather we are going to build a land where peace and harmony could be. A quieter place where there is no violence. We just want to built the land you always dreamed of hopefully we could built this land and you could visit, so you will no longer have to guard that fountain, and finally be able to relax, and fully enjoy life._

_Goodbye For Now_

_From _

_Your Loving Son Richard, Darling Daughter Elizabeth, Your Beautiful Granddaughter Bonnibel. _

I never blamed them for leaving, but I did blame your father for two things, stealing my blueprints, as well as my work in progress Gumball Guardians, apparently your father upgraded them when I went to the castle a second time, and saw what he did to them, my god they looked like they were on steroids. As well as stole a cup full of water from the fountain. I think he used it for that Peppermint one considering he looks young and freed me. Still I'm proud of them for trying to built the land I always dreamed of." Mark finished

"Wait." Marceline interjected nicely. Everyone turned to face her. "Are you suppose to protect the fountain in general or the water?" Marceline asked

"Well mostly the water, why?" Mark questioned

"Well is the water infinite or is there an end to it." Marceline asked again.

"There's an end to " Mark said.

"Well I was just wondering if you can just drain the water, put them in huge containers, then hid them or buried them beneath the ground never to be gotten at again." Marceline asked everyone turned to see Mark response, instead, he pushed his plate aside and began to pound his head against the table.

"Not once in my life have I thought of that, damn I'm an idiot." He said face still against the table. Marceline began to laugh uncontrollably till she fell of her chair and rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry it's just that you've been alive, a little longer then me and you haven't thought of this." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wait what do you mean a little longer then me." Mark asked

"Well I'm a thousand years old, vampire we live forever, so yeah." She said casually than taking a seat again.

"Oh well, I don't have to fear you trying to drink me right." Mark asked. Marceline saw this opportunity to play with him a little.

"Depends what type blood are you." She said then showing her fangs. Then she noticed Mark reach for his leg she knew what he was reaching for. "Whoa, whoa no I'm kidding, I don't drink blood only the red, see." She grabbed a near by apple then drained it of color.

"Okay now that that's settles how about a tour of the house." Mark said cheerfully, everyone agreed, Mark showed them around there was a pool on the back, one of the rooms are where Mark makes his ammunition, cam room, weapon room, portrait room, closet room, science room, music room.

"Wait music room." Marceline asked then went inside, on the walls there was a wall filled with guitars, there was a drum set, and a grand piano, and some weird machine on the corner.

"Couldn't help yourself huh." Mark said

"I'm sorry but look at this place, when did you start collecting instruments. And what is that" She said, pointing to the machine on the corner.

"When Richard kept complaining there was nothing to do, good thing I found a music store, so I stole every instrument there which was guitars, a piano, and a drum set. After they left I had time on my hands so I built this machine to play the drums, it took some time but I finally got it working, it can play the beat of any song I downloaded into it's system wanna see it in action." Mark asked, which got a yes from everyone he set the machine up got a guitar and started to play.

Mark Played** (Riot-Three Days Grace) (I don't own the rights to this song I just like it, and the likeness should go to this band.)**

Everyone stood there amazed, Mark chuckled. "It's getting late why don't you guys stay the night." mark said.

"But where we went to every room and there aren't any spare rooms." Finn asked

"Come I'll show you." Mark said they followed him to a room, he opened it to show a 3 queen sized beds, one being blue, red and pink. "The pink one was recently made like about 50 years ago in case you ever came back, it was a good idea to do that, so it seems Finn, and Jake can take the blue one, Marceline the red one and Bonnie the pink one, as for I'm sorry but do you got a formal name." Mark asked Flame Princess

"Farah you can call me Farah." Flame Princess said, smiling

"Well there's gonna be a problem I don't have flame proof beds." Mark started

"Oh don't worry." Farah turned towards the blue bed then casted Flame Shield on it, then jumped on the bed. Mark winced thinking it would catch on fire, but it didn't. "See I can sleep with Finn."

"Finn you sly dog." Mark teased Finn.

"What." Finn said face turning red, as Farah blushed.

"Nothing. But what about Jake." Mark asked

"It's okay man, I don't like beds anyways." Jake said, stretching.

"Then where will you sleep." Mark asked. Jake got a pillow from the blue bed, opened a drawer that was next to it, thankfully empty, then got in. "In the drawer? I'll never understand this new world, well Good night." mark said to everyone.

"Good night." Everyone said, then fell to a deep slumber.

**Hahahahahaha God my insanity is kicking in, but the greatest thing happened, I now have ideas for a sequel, to this story. Maybe I should just do what every crazy person does, embrace insanity, hell it helped me with this story, minus well let it work with me. By the way spoiler, huge things happen next Chapter till next time. Once again I don't anything that was presented only my ideas and OC. Hahahahahahaha.**


	6. Playing For Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time, Nor any of the songs that will be presented here, all these things go to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

It has been a week since the group have visited Mark, he has agreed to go visit Bubblegum, as well as help her with her projects, during one of the visits he asked where Richard, and Elizabeth were buried, Bubblegum showed him but they weren't exactly buried, they were just put in coffins and had a magical barrier around them, witch limited amount of people were allowed to enter. Both coffins were in their favorite colors. They were put next to a fountain, bubblegum always questioned why but now she knew. Mark finally had closure even though they were assassinated he felt proud they tried fulfilling his dream of a peaceful world.

As for Finn and Jake Mark agreed to help them with sword fighting and wrestle, Mark even showed them how to use a gun, the first time Finn used the Dragunov the recoil hit his face, which led to Finn to shot around randomly. Luckily the only casualty was a bird that was flying above them, as well as where Finn shot at Mark's house, he decided Finn was better off with the sword. And after that incident Mark took out all the explosives from around the house in case another accident happens he didn't want anyone near the blast zone by accident. As for getting to Mark's house, it was now easier to get there then slingshoting themselves off the tree house, considering he was Marceline's neighbor the whole time, he was 3 ½ miles away from her house but still closer then expected. So all they had to do was get to Marceline's house and continue walking.

Marceline helped with hiding the fountains water, deep within the confines of the Ice Kingdom, at first Mark questioned it, actually everyone did, for it will be within the reaches of the Ice King, but she made it clear he wouldn't touch it she lied to him saying it was radio active. The ice king agreed cause of Marceline helping him with his music. Now Marceline was going to Mark's house wearing a cloak to hide from the sun,she arranged a jam session to see how good he was, she was about to enter his house when he came out of the house,knocking both of them into the ground. He was on top of her, both staring at each other awkwardly. "You can get off me you know." Marceline playfully, making Mark blush.

"Sorry just didn't expect you to be here." Mark said, helping Marceline up.

"Wait you forgot we're having a jam session, someone's an old timer." Marceline said teasing him.

"Haha." Mark said. "Apparently you don't check your phone's messages, I sent a message like 21min ago saying I had to help Finn, with a plant problem, he said that Bonnie will kill him, if I don't help, and she finds out. But I think he's overreacting." Mark said, Marceline was about to make a joke till a memory of Bonnie killing the crap out of Ricardio flashed in her mind.

"You gotta go help them." Marceline said with worry on her voice, which made Mark look at her in surprise.

"Okay considering you're freaking out I better take this seriously." Mark said then walk towards one side of the mansion, where a garage door opened. Marceline followed him, to see tarps over many objects, Mark pulled on one of them dust spread Marceline and Mark coughed. Marceline opened her eyes to see dirt motorbike, it was black with red streaks on the side.

"Where did you get this." Marceline said getting closer to the vehicle.

"I collected it along with some other vehicles, a hummer, a mustang, and a four wheeler in here, and two more motorcycles I worked on them in secret or else Richard would have taken them for a joy ride. So you're going to fly there or do you want a ride." Mark said tossing her a red helmet. She got on, remembering the first time she got on one with Simon, then she remembered he couldn't drive. That experience came back when Mark floored it, driving right out the front of the gates straight towards the Candy Kingdom. Marceline was clinging to Mark on how fast they were going.

"Marceline you're kinda digging into my flesh." Mark said gritting his teeth in pain.

"Well give a girl a warning, before you drive off like a maniac." She said loosening her grip. Then heard Mark chuckling. "What's so funny." She asked in anger.

"This isn't driving like a maniac, you can only drive like a maniac, if you're driving above a 100 miles, on Nitrous." Mark said.

"And you're point is." Marceline said still mad.

"Were _going_ to drive like maniacs now, because I installed Nitrous into this bike." Mark said getting ready to hit a red button, on the handle.

"Wait you wouldn't-" Too late Mark pressed the button and floored it even faster. They got there in 15 min. They got to the front of the castle Peppermint Butler was there waiting.

"Man that was a rush, hey Pepperm- ahh" Mark then fell to the floor clutching his back head, from the hit to the head Marceline gave him, with the helmet she was wearing. "What the hell was that for." Mark asked still rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for driving like a drunk, while high on acid." Marceline said back.

"What are you talking about we got here safely." Mark said getting of the ground.

"Do you want me to take that to a safe place." Peppermint said pointing to the motor bike.

"Yes please, do you know where Finn is." Mark asked.

"Oh yes he and Jake are on top of the tower." Peppermint said pointing up towards the tower behind him.

"Hey mind giving me a lift." Mark asked. Marceline gave him a warm smile, grabbed his hand, then gribbed it hard, started to spin him around then threw him up towards the tower window, Mark gripped the side of the window not wanting to fall to his death.

"How did that feel." Marceline asked floating next to him, wanting to see his scared face, instead saw him smiling?

"Awesome can you do that again." he said a smile still planted on his face.

"Are you crazy." Marceline asked before Mark could respond the window opened wide open.

"MARK" Finn yelled, grabbed Mark and dragged him inside.

"Dude you gotta fix this." Jake told him dragging him closer to a table.

"What the hell am I even looking at." Mark screamed. Marceline got curious and got closer to see what was there, what she saw was hard to describe. It was a plant, but one of the flowers that was still well had grape jelly coming out of it, the plant looked like it was scorched, and there was a pencil jabbed right through the center of the flower. And it was covered in bandages, and food. "What the hell did you two do. Wait never mind I don't wanna know, a better question is what do you want me to do about it." Mark said.

"We want you to bring it back to life." Finn said hysterically.

"Bring it to life, Finn it's a plant it doesn't even have a soul." Mark said

"Yes it does." Jake said going against Mark

"OK you two must be on drugs again, OK lets say this plant does have a soul, more like did. Considering you two killed the living crap out of it, what do you want me to do, do I look like Death to you." Mark asked, then Finn, and Jake face-palmed themselves.

"Dude why didn't we just think of that, we should have just went towards Death's castle to retrieve Pb's plant." Finn said. Mark looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you two really that high on drugs right now." Mark stated.

"Oh yeah well prove you wrong." Jake said. Then stretched to the side of the room with Finn, they stared at the corner, and holded hands. Mark just stared at them like they were idiots. Till a whole appeared on the corner. "Haha see now come on." Jake said then stretched his hand towards Mark then pulled him inside the portal. Marceline chuckled a bit then followed right after, then the portal closed right behind her.

"So this is the underworld, doesn't seem that bad." Mark commented.

"Look down." Marceline said, Mark looked down to see two creatures coming out of holes biting each other drawing blood from their wounds, fire coming out of caves, oversized guts everywhere. Huge scorpions on the sides, eyes, arms grabbing things they can get their hands on, eyes shooting fire. Police cars among the wreckage still on fire, then a bunch of skeletons fighting each other tearing of bones form the loser.

"OK I've seen enough let's get out of here." Mark said ready to leave that place, when he noticed the portal was closed.

"Look Jake there's the elevator." Finn said, happy that they landed next to it again.

"All right." Jake said grabbed everyone and put them on the elevator.

"Wait you guys been here before, then why did you drag me along." Mark asked.

"To prove to you we weren't on drugs  
and that everything we have told you is true." Jake said in a smug tone.

"Fine so where is Death?" Mark questioned

"Just beyond that point. Oh and also we gotta trick that guy." Finn pointed towards the Guardian Of The Underworld, which was a big bird like being with one eye, big wings, and was pink.

"Well considering you guys lived past this and that the portal is gone I got no other choice." Mark said as they walked towards the Guardian.

"Hello we're here cause-"

"Get out of here." The Guardian spoke, interrupting Finn. "None are dead so you can't pass." The Guardian finished.

"How did you know." Finn asked

"How about that all of you still got you're skin for one _genius_ plus I've seen you here before. Because of you I almost got fired, now leave before I-" The Guardian stopped when he laid his eye on Mark, then got closer to him, looking inspecting Mark. "You seem familiar, have I seen you before." The Guardian asked.

"Now that you mention it, No." Mark said

"Wait a minute that voice, those eyes, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." The Guardian roared, getting on it's legs. "I've been waiting over a Millennium for your ass and now that I have you here I'm going to kill you." The Guardian said raising his foot ready to squish him.

"WAIT, AT LEAST REFRESH MY MEMORY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." Mark screamed and pleaded on the top of his lungs.

"Oh I'll refresh your memory, remember you're the reason I'm dead, you looked ten by the looks of it, you befriended me, when I was still alive." The Guardian said his eye becoming redder, and redder.

"Wait, know I remember you, I... oh shit." Mark said remembering. The Guardian then lifted his foot higher ready to smash it down.

"Wait,wait, wait, I have a good explanation for what I did." Mark said luckily, the foot stopped just 2 feet away from his body. Then lifted it and put it back on the ground.

"This better be one damn good explanation." The Guardian said crossing his arms.

Mark cleared his throat, then spoke "Everyman for himself." Mark yelled as he made a run for the gates and ran inside. The Guardian turned his gaze towards the rest of the group that were left behind. They all laughed nervously.

"Run for it." Jake yelled grabbed everyone then hightailed it after Mark, the Guardian yelled out into the air in anger and furry. Jake managed to catch up to Mark. "Dude what did you do that guy." Jake asked.

"Less talking more running for our lives. Mark said continuing to run.

"Don't worry dude he doesn't go past the-" Finn was interrupted by the guardian, smashing his way through the gates, flying high into the sky, breathing out fire.

"You were saying." Mark said the checking all around his body for something.

"Uh guys we have company up ahead." Jake said nervously. Everyone turned to see a hoard of skeletons, running towards the group all welding swords, spears, clubs, some even using skeleton limbs ready to fight them.

"Shit come on where are you I know I put you, here we go, Jake can you turn into a slingshot while running." Mark asked while holding a cylinder container.

"Yeah, but.."

"Then do it." Mark said. Jake obeyed, and turned himself to a slingshot again, Mark got on, and looked behind him, to see the Guardian getting closer, from the sky. "All right everyone close your eyes." Mark ordered

"What, Mark are you crazy, and what is that." Finn asked of Mark and his weird metal container.

"Something that I hope isn't a dud, Jake, when I saw so, shot us into the air, ready." Mark prepared to throw the container. "Set" He unhooked the metal ring. "Now." Mark threw the container towards the guardian, there was a flash of blinding light, on cue Jake launched them all up into the sky, away from all the danger. And landed safely half way towards Death Castle.

"We're alive, Were alive." Mark yelled "Oh man I can't believe we actually made it." Mark turned to the group all arms crossed waiting for an explanation. "What." Mark asked.

"What." Marceline yelled at him. "How about these for what, what was that thing you threw, and why the Hell was the bird guy after you, and what did you do to him." Marceline questioned Mark.

"Okay I'll tell you just keep your voice down that was my only flash-bang grenade. I don't have a plan B against that thing. And also that's what I threw at him." Mark said trying to call Marceline down.

"All right then start talking before I tell that bird where you are." Marceline said pointing a finger towards Mark.

"Wow you didn't even hear my side of the story, and you just want to kick me out there, OK I'll tell you but as we're walking I don't want to be here more then I want to." Mark said. Finn and Jake started to lead the way, Mark behind them, and Marceline in the back in case Mark tried to run again.

"OK it starts when I was a kid I still haven't drank the water, it's been 1 week since we arrived on the land, and Columbus was tired of eating the same thing over and over again, so they sent me to get something to eat. I walked for like 38 min I believe till I found _him, _he was a majestic bird, all pink, feathers soft as fur, same features as you saw him, but with you know skin and feathers, as for his wings they were more like from an angels considering they shinned in the light, still one eye, still long beak.

I walked right up to him he came closer to me and said. "What do you want human." I was shocked considering an over sized bird talked, but considering I was ten I found it amazing. I asked him if he wanted to come back with me, told him there was going to be a huge feast. He eyed me suspiciously trying to find a hint of lie, or anything to go against, he found none, I led him back to the camp, thinking I found myself a pet, instead I brought back lunch by accident. When I got back they were actually surprised I cam back at all, along with a two story sized bird, they all had their mouths wide opened in shock. Next thing I knew they were shooting at him, tied him down his face was shock and terror, as far as expressions can go, then looked at me, his expression told betrayal,and pure anger, before he could speak, someone drove a spear through his neck and killed him." Mark finished , everyone had their mouths wide opened on what the hell Mark just told.

"No wonder he wants to kill you, you betrayed him." Jake yelled tossing his arms in the air.

"Hey, I was used as bait, you know what happened when I got back I found my parents crying, thinking I was eaten alive by some animal. I was used as bait, they were apparently going to wait two hours, then send bloodhounds after me to catch what ever ate me and bring it back to eat, hell if I would have known that was going to happen to him, I would have told him to fly to another land away from those insane people. I'm the victim here more ways then one." Mark yelled back

"OK in that case we owe you an apology. Sorry Mark." Finn said

"*Sigh* think nothing of it, it was a long time ago, and I didn't tell you, so how much longer till we reach Death, wait what are we going to do when we get there." Mark asked, trying to distract from the conversation.

"We beat him in his own game, cause I don't think telling him were friends with Peppermint Butler will cut it this time. Besides his house is right over this bridge" Finn said continuing his walk.

"Yes water." Jake yelled running towards the water. Just when he was about to drink it, he got tackled to the ground by Finn.

"Jake have you forgot what happened last time you drank from there." Finn said still holding Jake down.

"Yeah so, just beat Death then get my memories again." Jake said inching himself towards the lake.

"What's happening here." Mark said getting to the two.

"Trying to stop Jake from drinking the water, if he does he loses his memories. Help." Finn said trying hard to keep Jake from the water.

"I got all your help right here." Mark said then heard a clicking noise. Finn and Jake turned to see Mark holding his gun.

"So were you want me to shot him." Mark said aiming his gun towards Jake, then Mark got slapped in the back of the head by Marceline.

"What's with you and hitting my head. It still hurts from the last hit you gave me." Mark said rubbing his head.

"Because, I don't want to take out another bullet out of his leg again." Marceline said annoyed.

"These bullets are for shits and giggles, their rubber bullets, same damage none of the bleeding." Mark said aiming the gun back at Jake.

"No no I'll behave I won't drink the water." Jake said hiding behind Finn using him like a shield.

"All right let's continue walking." Mark said then continuing their journey they eventually got there, to Death's Castle looked like it was made out of diamonds that made it's own light. "What's this stuff made of." Mark said as he touched the wall of the Castle, it felt warm, within his touch.

"No one knows now come on we don't have a lot of time." Finn said thinking Bubblegum will be back soon.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up I'm gonna look at this for a while." Mark said studying the wall. Everyone shrugged and went inside. Marceline turned invisible Jake turned small, Finn used a spell he learned from the ice kings ninja book to turn invisible then everyone rejoined behind the tree, while Death was tending to the ground.

"OK so, wait, why did we sneak in again?" Marceline asked confused on why they just did all that. Finn and Jake shrugged.

"Hey, farmer do you know where Death is around here." Everyone looked over the tree to see Mark talking to Death.

"Who are you calling farmer mortal. And who are you, and why are you inside my house." Death spoke back.

"Wait your house so you're Death?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah I'm Death what of it." Death said standing his ground

"You look nothing like him." Mark said

"Who are you to say what I do, and don't look like." Death said starting to get furious.

"You're suppose to be wearing a black cloak, that covered you're whole body, and a scythe in hand." Mark said

"Oh another dumbass, look idiot this is what happened. In my early years it was chilly during my collection of souls, I wore it to keep warm, right when I was about to a soul, he came back alive, and spread how I looked like, the one time I wore that thing, and rumors have been spreading ever since." Death told him

"So you're Death." Mark asked

"Yes." Death said annoyed

"Oh in that case." Mark pulled out both guns and started to shoot, Death started to run then jumped behind a rock trying to dodge the bullets, as Mark continued to shoot he was then tackled by Finn, Jake, and Marceline to the ground.

"Hold that bastard still so I can kill him." Death said getting closer. Eyes filling with Flames.

"Wait Death no he's just an idiot going crazy." Marceline said hoping to stop Death's wrath.

"What the hell I had him on the run, I was close to make him give back the damn plant." Mark yelled at everyone.

"This isn't the way to get things from Death." Marceline screamed at Mark. "You get stuff from him by beating him, or entertaining him with songs, or plain music."

"Wait what exactly do you get from him again." Mark asked

"Souls, what else you idiot." Death told him.

"Guys can you get off me for a bit." Finn and Jake looked at each other then at Mark who had a serious look on his face, they complied and let him up. Mark brushed some dirt off him. "Death are you a betting, or negotiable man." Mark asked still taking dirt off him.

"I'm sensing you have a deal, or wager to give me." Death asked amused someone will make a deal with him.

"In a way, let's walk and talk shall we, I'll even leave my weapons here in show of good faith." Mark said, sounding courteous, and respectful, while placing his weapons in the ground then walking towards Death, who then started to talk, and they got further. Leaving everyone to think what was he up to?

Death and Mark talked for 20 min, and everyone was getting annoyed. Finn was sitting making lines within the sand. Jake was making a sand castle. And Marceline was playing on her base passing the time.

"What are they talking about, hey Marceline can you-"

"No" Marceline said cutting Finn of. "I got no idea what they're talking about even with my hearing I can't hear them."

"4" Everyone turned to hear Mark screaming the number 4

"2" Death yelled

"8"

"3"

"5"

"4"

"Ha deal." Mark said

"Damn it, fine four." Death said shaking Mark's hand, then walking towards the stage. While Death got to the front of the stage and made a chair appear, to sit down. Then opened a portal on the stage and Mark stepped through it. Everyone then went to Death to ask what was going on.

"Death what's going on, where's Mark." Jake asked.

"Don't worry, your friend here just made a deal with me, for a few _things _which I'm not going to go into detail, he in a way tricked me into letting him play 4 songs to amuse me. I allowed him to go to his house and retrieve anything within his disposal. He has either to mesmerize me with 2-3 songs, or just keep my attention. But if he fails to amuse me, he will give up his own soul, for what he asked for." Death said with a smile, as he saw Mark bring out his Drum set, a few guitars, his self drumming machine, and then his piano. Death was now actually excited to hear what this mortal had to play.

"Hey Marceline can you come up here for a bit." Mark called out, Marceline went next to him as he was doing something to the machine. "OK ready for our Jam session." Mark whispered to her.

"What?" Marceline questioned

"Look I need your help on a few songs. Look I need your help. I'll never ask anything from you again, I'll be your slave for the rest of my life if needed to just please I need your help here." Mark said. Marceline looked into his eyes and found pity, anger and sadness she couldn't possibly say no.

"All right I'll help." Marceline said, the out of nowhere Mark hugged her. "Thanks." he said. As for Death, Finn, and Jake they had no idea what was going on.

"What exactly is going on here." Death asked the two next to him.

"We got no idea." Jake told him, not knowing what he was witnessing.

"The music hasn't started and things are already starting to get my attention, this should be good." Death said

"All right you can stop hugging me, people are watching." Marceline told Mark.

"Sorry." He said

"So what do you want me to do?" Marceline asked.

"Well how good are you at memorizing lyrics." Mark asked

"Pretty decent you are asking the Queen Of Rock here." Marceline said smugly.

"Good can you memorize these, I'll give you about 12 minutes can you do that." Mark asked hope in his voice. While handing her some music sheets,and music notes.

"Count on it." Marceline said. Then went to the back of the stage to rehearse.

"Hey no one's getting younger and you're not going to be aging anytime soon so hurry it up, I gotta fix up where you shot at. And remember our deal, how you have to play." Death mused and pointed at Mark, which got confused looks from Finn and Jake.

"Yeah yeah I know." Mark said pretty much not giving a damn. "Here's the first song, hopefully you'll like it." Mark said.

**( I Don't Own Any Of The Songs Presented All Credit Goes To The Following Artist Who Are By The Side Of The Music. I OWN NOTHING.)**

Mark Played **"****Dancing With The Devil****- By Breaking Benjamin/Sebastian Davin" **

"Amusing, well you haven't bored me that's for sure continue." Death said

"I knew you wouldn't be that amazed that's why I took precautions." Mark said then started to play the next song.

Mark Played **"****(Don't Fear) The Reaper****- By Blue Oyster Cult"**

"Never Mind. Apparently you do know how to satisfy, you're that much closer keep it up." Death said

_'Hopefully Marceline's almost finished memorizing the song this is my last one' _Mark thought to himself. Then began the next song.

Mark Played. **"****Monster-****By Skillet"**

"Oh man you're really want them don't you well hurry it up this is your last song make it count," Death said happy he agreed to this, not having this much entertainment in years. Then Marceline came from the back.

"Finished." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Marceline said.

"All right. This next one is going to be a duet." Mark said to the microphone."

"What." Death got up from his chair, angry of what he just heard.

"Anything in my disposal, right. Or is Death a liar." Mark questioned. Death got back down in his chair . Pissed that Mark found another loophole. Mark then went towards the piano, and Marceline played her base.

Mark, and Marceline Played. **"****S.C.A.V.A-****By Hollywood Undead"**

They both finished then heard clapping coming from Death himself. " Good, good you certainly deserve the reward we talked about." Death reached inside his coat and took out two shiny orbs, one blue,and one red. _'Good thing too the machine couldn't take anymore of this, any more pressure and it would have been catastrophic' _"Now play."

"What?" mark asked confused.

"Play for your freedom, the deal was to get these, now play to leave alive, and I'll even transport you to the place you need to go, that sounds like a fair trade, one more song would cover it." Death said.

"Fine to get out of here." Mark said then started to play a song.

Mark played. **"****End of Me-****By Ashes Remain"**

"Good you can go." Death said.

"Hey can you open a portal to take my stuff back home." Mark asked of Death.

"Sure and for the amusement that you gave me, I'll do it for free, just gather them all up and I'll send them home. Mark put all the instruments on top of the piano, all but the machine which he hid behind the curtain. Which was starting to jump, and twitch, around. Death blasted them with his eyes and they were gone.

"Hey if it's not too much to ask can you open the portal over there, to get home." Mark pointed towards like 20 feet away. Death was going to question it but allowed it, and opened a portal to where Mark asked, and handed them the orbs.

"OK we'll get out of your house, later." Mark said pushing everyone towards the portal.

"Hey what of Pb's plant." Finn asked Mark.

"Trust me you want to get out of here." Mark said. While they were leaving Mark's machine started to clatter from the back of the curtain, started to jump up and down, and move it's way on stage, moving wildly.

"Hey Mark you forgot that." Death pointed towards the wild machine.

"Keep it." Mark said instantly, moving the group faster towards the portal.

"Keep it? What am I suppose to do with-" Death was interrupted by a giant explosion, he turned around to see where his stage, where it used to be, it looked like a miniature missile just hit there. Leaving a huge hole, and wood piled around it. He turned around to kill Mark seeing his machine caused this, to find him and the rest gone. "MARK I'LL HAVE YOUR SOUL FOR THIS." Death yelled.

**Here's Ch 6 I was going to add more but I reached my limit, just wait what the hell those things were what Mark played for, and why the hell his machine blew up. Also just in case. I don't own any of the music presented that goes to the original owners of the music which are near the underlined and bolded letters. Later man my head hurts.**


	7. Family Reunion

_**Hello your usual host Madman001 isn't here for the moment, let's just say he's MIA for the moment. I'll be your new host for a few chapters, and under new management, you may call me Insanity. As for your stories they won't be altered in anyway, and should continue as such,now then let's get on with the show.**_

**Disclaimer:****_ If you haven't noticed by now if not by the other chapters of Disclaimers that I nor Madman001 own nothing, if you are a person, just waiting for a disclaimer to not be here you are an asshole, and should shove any lawsuit up your ass, for trying to sue someone just for writing a story. Once again we own nothing._**

The group came out of the portal, all wide eyed, and mouths hanging open for they saw Death's Stage blown up to smithereens. They exited to find themselves in the front of the Candy Kingdom Castle, as well as to find, Princess Bubblegum holding the still very, dead and mistreated remains of her plant, having a stern look on her face once she noticed the group exiting the portal.

"Finn, Jake what is the meaning of this." She yelled holding up the plant. "I thought I told you to watch my precious plant not kill it, and where have you been." Anger seeping from her body with every word.

"Uh, Princess, you see we kinda damaged your plant, but then we called Mark to help, then went to the land of the dead, escaped from the Guardian Of The Underworld, Mark played some songs, we were suppose to get your plant from him but instead blew up Death's stage somehow." Finn said as fast as possible, then closed his eyes, held up his hands to his face in case bubblegum decides to attack him.

He opened his eyes waiting to see her attack him, instead saw her with a shocked look in her face, as her body trembled. "Grandpa are you all right." She spoke with fear. Finn turned around to see Mark, with a big insane smile planted upon his face. His smile spread form one ear to the next, his eyes were wide where you can barely see any white only redness, his hair was down almost covering his eyes, and looked like one from a madman.

"Mark are you-" Finn wasn't able to speak for Mark just walked right past him, and Bubblegum and continued to walk, around the castle going to the back. Everyone looked at each other dumb founded, then chased after Mark.

"Grandpa where are you going, please answer me." Bubblegum pleaded, then grabbed unto Mark's Cloak, hoping to stop him but no avail, as he continued to walk, even though Bubblegum was digging her feet to the ground as he dragged her with him.

Marceline floated to the front of him to see how bad the situation was it was worse then she thought. He looked like a crazy person from an Insane Asylum, hooked up on crack. "Mark dude snap out of it." She told him waving her hands in front of him to see if he reacts, then slapped him. But he continued to walk as if he didn't even feel it, even though his cheek was bright red showing a hand print where Marceline just slapped him.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm going to be reunited once more." Mark spoke voice high, shaky, and hard to understand.

"What Mark snap out of-" Marceline was interrupted when Mark shot a round of his gun. Luckily missing Marceline's head by a few inches Marceline started to shake, Bonnie let go of the grip she had on Mark's cloak, Finn and Jake stood there not knowing whether to attack or wait.

"Anyone who interferes with my mission shall die without hesitation." He spoke, expression changed from, madness to pure hatred. Then continued his walk towards the back of the kingdom, everyone followed but made sure to keep their distance, as he walked to his destination, which was the resting place of Richard and Elizabeth.

"What is he doing." Bonnie asked everyone.

"We don't know all we know is that he made a deal with Death to play a few songs, for some weird orb things, then got out of there in a hurry." Finn said explaining the situation that happened.

Mark walked closer to his childrens resting place. And threw the rock hard lids of the two coffins, smashing them on contact to the floor. Mark then gazed upon the children he never thought to see again. Elizabeth looked 36, had long flowing hair that reached all the way to her feet, it looked like Bonnie's but combed backwards and red, was put in a flowing nice dress, it looked like a funeral dress except the color also red. Richards age was also 36 by the looks of it, his hair also combed nicely back, his attire wearing a fancy suit, with lot's of medals and medallions on his some what like a General uniform. Both looking paler then he would imagine.

Mark chuckled a bit seeing him in that, fitting for his son who always wanted to go fight the world, for peace. Then reached into his shirt and pulled out the two glowing globes, his insane smile returned to his face. He raised his hands each hand grasping a globe in hand both starting to glow more and more.

"Wait, what is he doing." Bonnie screeched then running towards her parents resting place.

"Bonnie" Everyone screamed then chased after her.

Bonnie was about to pass the barrier that only she and family members can pass through when mark jammed the globes into Richard and Elizabeth's chest. A huge blast of wind was released, Mark stood his ground as the air became stronger, then the coffins shattered, Richard and Elizabeth's bodies started to float in the air, light started to come from their bodies. Mark began to laugh maniacally into the air. Bonnie trudged on fighting against the wind, towards Mark, the rest catched up only to be stopped by a force field.

"What is this." Finn asked pounding the force field with his demon blood sword.

"Crap it's a magical barrier, Bonnie said only family members can pass through." Marceline said attempting to break it somehow with her base. Finn continued the attacks with his sword, Jake continued to punch it repeatedly with his huge fist. Bonnie walked towards Mark who still was laughing maniacally, then turned him around so he can face her.

"What are you doing." She yelled at him full of rage.

Mark laughed for a while then answered. "Playing God for the second time." He spoke, then continued to laugh. The light around Richard, and Elizabeth's bodies becoming, stronger and brighter with every passing moment, till it was too much to bear, a huge flash of colored light came from their bodies blinding everyone and another huge gust of wind blew everyone 6 yards away.

Dust was everywhere, everyone was coughing everyone turned towards where Richard, and Elizabeth's resting place used to be, for it was destroyed, then they heard groaning, from the resting place, two figures rose to their feet and started to walk towards the group. Finn and Jake got in front of Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline getting in a stance prepared to fight. Mark stood there wide eyed, and so was Bubblegum, from the dust Richard and Elizabeth walked towards them, having trouble with every step.

"I did it, I didn't think it would work, I thought it was bull shit." Mark said. The slowly walked towards them.

"Where am I ." Richard asked voice sounding groggy and masculine. Rubbing his head as his eyes adjusted. Then came into view of Mark. He stared eyes wide, mouth agape. "D-dad." Richard asked.

"Yes." Mark asked kindly.

"Are you.. are you.." Richard tried to speak out.

"I'm not dead, and neither are you, welcome back to the living son." Mark spoke, kindness with every word.

"Son?" Richard said with a questionable tone.

"Richard please tell me you know who I am." Mark asked pleading for his son to know him.

"Yeah you're my dad, but Dad I'm Elizabeth." Richard spoke. Mark's eyes grew wide in shock of what he just heard then there was coughing from the back, there stood Elizabeth, she was looking everywhere confused.

"Where the hell am I." She yelled furiously. "Why do you look like me, why is.. Father? Is that really you." She asked.

"Richard is that you." Mark hoping a yes, but at the same time it was no.

"Dad, it's me how could you forget how I …." He stopped when he looked at his hand he saw that it was red and with nails. And that he was wearing a dress.

_**(OK to make this simple each time it says Richard, I'm describing Richard in Elizabeth's body and vice versa. PS They're voices don't change along with their souls, cause I find that stupid, so the bodies they're stuck in is the bodies they sound like.)**_

"W-what the." Richard stammered , looked up and saw his body? It too looked shocked. "Who the hell are you and why do you have my body." Richard yelled at the person disguised as him.

"Richard it's me, Elizabeth you're in my body and I'm in yours, by accident." Elizabeth said trying to call him down. Richard tried to comprehend what was happening, he was first just walking around the deepest parts of the land of the dead, then a portal opened and dragged through now he's stuck inside his wife's body somehow this has his Dad written all over it.

"Dad what the hell did you do." Richard yelled at his father.

"..." Mark pretty much speechless, brain being fried. Then fell face first into the ground

"DAD" Richard, and Elizabeth yelled.

"Grandpa" Bonnie yelled.

"Mark" Finn, Jake, And Marceline yelled.

Everyone gathered around him, Richard, and Elizabeth carried their father, on their shoulders, they all walked towards the castle.

"Bonnibel." Bonnibel turned to see her father, more like mother. Talking to her. "How have you been my little girl." Elizabeth said

"Fine, da-, mo-, uh." Bonnie tried to comprehend to who she was talking to.

"It's me your Mother. We're happy to see you again honey." Elizabeth said. "You must have lot's of questions."

"Yeah, I do." Bonnie said. As they opened the doors to the castle, went in and put Mark on a sofa, they placed him sitting, Mark just looked at the ceiling blankly, and he spoke gibberish that nobody could barely hear.

"First things first, we got to get our Father out of his, uh, state." Richard said.

"Well I got a possibility." Elizabeth said, then walked over to Mark, and slapped him in the face, right where Marceline slapped him. Everyone stood wide eyed except for Richard who saw this coming 25 miles away.

"*Groans* What's with people hitting me today." Mark said holding his cheek where now two hand prints could be seen.

"Sorry Dad, that's all I could think of, also," Elizabeth started then hugged her Father who she hasn't seen in over 500 years. "Thanks for being here." Mark chuckled a bit then returned the hug.

"Richard, Bonnie come here, this is a family hug." Mark said, Richard and Bonnibel joined in on the family moment.

"Now then." Elizabeth started then heard the sounds of someone cracking their Knuckles, Richard, and Mark's eyes grew wide with shock, then twisted their heads to see who made that noise, it was Elizabeth, with a smile, and fire in her eyes. "Mind explaining me why I'm trapped within my husbands body Dad." She said, Richard knowing what was going to happen slowly grabbed Bonnie, and took her to a safe distance.

"You're on your own Dad." Richard said then quickly went 5 feet away. As Elizabeth was about to pounce.

"Wait, Elizabeth I can explain." Mark said grabbing a pillow from the couch using it as a shield.

"Hey everyone what's with all the.." Peppermint stopped when he saw everyone in the room. "AAAHhh Bubblegum brought the dead back to life again." Peppermint screamed out of the room. Mark, Richard, and Elizabeth turned their attentions to Bonnie.

"What?" They all asked.

"Well you see a time back I made this elixir that brought the dead candy people back, they instead turned to zombies, then it was fixed, and I was able to bring the dead back to life." Bonnie explained everything nice and quick.

"Wait, if you had that why did I have to.."

"AAAHHHH" Peppermint came inside the room holding a battle axe, twice his size, yelling a battle cry jumped into the air even though his small size jumped 8 ft into the air about to bring the axe down upon Elizabeth, when a shot was fired, half of the top axe fell to the ground, Peppermint turned to see Mark panting, holding his gun.

"Too close or comfort, Peppermint what the fuck." Mark yelled.

"I'm killing the zombies before another zombie outbreak happens." Peppermint said still holding the wood that was once the handle to the axe.

"*sigh* Peppermint these aren't zombies look." Mark said getting up walking towards Richard. "If they were zombies they wouldn't feel this." Mark then pulled on Richards cheek.

Richard let out a pain cry. "Dad stop it hurts." Richard said then slapped his Fathers hand away. Mark lifted his hand to pinch his son to only get it slapped away, then again, and again, and again.

"Peppy." Elizabeth squealed, then picked Peppermint up and gave him a bear hug.

"Wait Peppy? But only Elizabeth calls me that?" Peppermint said confused cause Richard was hugging him.

"If you're confused, Peppermint I'm gonna break it down for you so I don't have to be on my guard when you try to kill someone. Went to Death. Bribed Death. Got their souls back. Came back. Went Insane. Jammed their souls back. But their souls in the wrong bodies. Richard is inside Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth is inside Richards body. Hence why Richard is hugging you." Mark told everything.

"Oh so wait, YOU'RE back ." Peppermint butler exclaimed. Then got in one knee. "I'm sorry for attacking you your Highness's." Peppermint pleaded.

"Oh Peppy it's right no need to apologize, but I do need you do one thing." Elizabeth said lifting Peppermint to her height. Then her/his face got serious. " . . ." She said sternly.

"Okay I will, but I'll need to call a friend I can't do it. But he's a professional." Peppermint said then pulled out a cell phone from his suit. Then dialed a few numbers. "Hey, I need a favor...Come on I know you're not busy...Hey you still owe me 5 favors to use at any time and I'm using one now...At the Candy kingdom It'll be quick." Then hung up the phone. "He'll be hear shortly." Peppermint said.

"Who exactly did you call." Finn asked.

"Someone you already met." He said.

"Wait you don't mean." A portal opened next to everyone, and out stepped Death.

"Peppermint this better be good, my stage just got..." Death stopped when he saw Mark. "YOU SON OF A BITCH." Death yelled out. "I'm gonna have your soul cast down to the deepest parts of the Nightosphere." Death yelled, eyes flaring up with flames.

"Here's my response. Eat lead Mother Fucker." Mark yelled, shooting at death, in response Death created a rectangular shield in front of him, which cause the bullets to get stopped within impact. "Could use some help." Mark asked, while reloading his guns. Finn readied his weapon, Jake turned one of his hands to an over sized bat, the other to a hammer, and prepared to fight Death.

"You really think you can beat me." Death

"I'm aiming at 60/40, on my side." Mark said Guns still aimed at Death.

"Why." Death asked.

"Let's see, hyper active kid, with a sword made out of demon's blood, magical dog that can stretch beyond my comprehension, and I got guns which you ran away cowering from." Mark told him.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping the soul out of your body." Death said then made a scythe appear, which looked much like the scythes farmers used for cropping.

"While you're at it can you put on a cloak I'll feel much better fighting Death then a farmer." Mark said angering death even more. While Mark made his way towards Finn and Jake. "Ok here's my plan, Jake when I throw a container at Death you stretch behind him, and prepare to smash him with your hammer, while me and Finn go straight towards him, I'll aim high, Finn you aim low. Got it." Mark whispered the plan, getting a yes from the two.

"All right let's do this." Mark said, getting another container.

"Hey I thought you said you didn't have another one of those." Jake said annoyed Mark lied.

"No I said I didn't have, ugh, I'll explain later. NOW" Mark said throwing the container towards Death, smoke started to come from the container, Jake stretched across then went towards Death, Death saw him coming turned around, then heard Finn, and Mark run towards him. Mark jumped into the air, pulled out his two guns, Finn readied his weapon to drive through Death's throat. Then the smoke completely covered everyone.

There was silence not even Mark's guns was heard, everyone started to worry, the smoke started to disappear then they saw everyone, frozen not moving, Mark was floating in the air, guns literally in Death's face, Finn's sword was on Death's throat, Jake was blocked by one of Death's shields. Death however, had his scythe two inches away from Mark's head, and Death's other hand, was glowing red, and was aimed at Finn's chest, ready to kill.

"Mark why aren't we moving." Finn asked.

"Why do you think I know." Mark asked struggling to shoot his guns.

"Because you're the one that threw that container." Jake said trying to move at all.

"That was a smoke screen all it was suppose to do was send out smoke, not freeze us in mid air." Mark replied back.

"I know who's doing this, Peppermint let me go so I can kill this worm." Death said angrily.

"First I want to know why are you trying to kill Mark." Peppermint asked. hand glowing black with a clash of green.

"This bastard blew up my stage." Death yelled

"What." Everyone yelled.

"Hey, on my defense, on my defense, on my defense, he's an ass." Mark said, then started to get slammed against the ground for some reason. "Oh god I think I'm gonna have a concussion."

"Hahaha good one Peppermint, now just smash him against my scythe and I'll be on my way." Death said

"All right now, Mark why did you blow up Death's stage." Peppermint demanded.

"It was on purpose you see the machine I used to play was fragile it wasn't made for 5 songs, that's why I asked for a specific number, so it wouldn't blow up, it ran on dangerous chemicals." Mark said.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"Ura..." Mark said

"What."

"It ran on Uranium." Mark yelled out.

"Are you fucking insane." Death, Peppermint, Marceline, Richard, and Elizabeth, yelled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that." Mark said like it was nothing. "Look I took the precautions, it was made steal tight, used less then one gram, besides I couldn't power it like I do with my house with solar power, it was inside. Okay how about this deal, Death I'll make you a new stage, as well as play you 6 songs for blowing up your old one. How does that sound. And as for my children, I want you to put their souls in their original bodies. And I'll give you my Motorcycle, deal." Mark asked.

"Fine but pull that stunt again, and a motorcycle won't save you next time. Nor will Peppermint" Death said, then Peppermint undid the hold he had on them. Mark then fell do to gravity, and landed right on top of Finn.

"Give a guy a heads up next time will yea." Finn said

"As for their souls." Death said, then snapped his fingers, light irradiate from their bodies another flash of light but no wind this time, everyone stared to see if it worked Richard and Elizabeth stood up.

"Yes" They both said. "I'm in my own body again." They said in unison.

"Good now where's that bike you promised me." Death said.

"Peppermint" Mark said, then Peppermint came back with the bike, and handed it over to Death, then left through the portal.

"All right now that the craziness has died down hopefully." Peppermint said eying Mark. "Your Highness's considering you barely ate since your, uh sleep, let's get you something to eat. Shall we." He motioned everyone to the dining area of the room. Where he had everything already prepared, everyone had soup, it was an awkward dinner considering of all the stuff that happened. Mark was the one that broke that silence.

"Ok I three questions, first one to my granddaughter, Bonnie if you had something to bring them back why didn't you use it?" Mark asked.

"Who says, I didn't. Once it was made and once it fully worked I used it on them, but they didn't even move or anything, I even pored the entire thing but nothing, apparently it had something to do with their DNA for they were coated with an unknown substance, aka the water from the fountain. Thar's why they weren't alive, because it didn't work on them, luckily it did on me, because then the kingdom will be up for grabs." Bonnie said

"Also you did good honey." Elizabeth said. "We know being a ruler at a young age would be difficult, but you pulled it off, and by yourself, or did Dad, help you. Wait why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but why aren't you protecting the fountain?"

"Well I'm here because I no longer have to watch the fountain thanks to some advice from a certain women.."

"Over here." Marceline interrupted. "You're welcome."

"Yeah she's the reason I'm able to be here, the fountain's no longer needs to be protected. Also I got a question for you two, why the hell haven't ever visited to see my granddaughter." Mark asked his children.

"Dad we had no idea how to find you." Richard said.

"I'm gonna take it you didn't use the stars did you." Mark questioned.

"The stars?" Richard asked

"The stars, use the constellations to find me why do you think I made you look at the stars." Mark said

"I thought that was a punishment." Richard said.

"Punishment?" Finn said

"Yeah, for trying to go outside." Richard said

"Still the child I see, you know why I couldn't let you go outside, the first time I did you came back like you were in a fight." Mark said.

"I was bored. Plus that's only because you never let me use guns." Richard complained. Mark groaned in annoyance.

"And the third question." Jake asked still eating his soup.

"What?" Mark asked

"Third question, you said you had three questions, for them." Jake said.

"Oh, never mind about that one I rather live." Mark said continuing to eat his soup.

"Dad ask the question." Elizabeth said

"Okay, just wait. In case Bonnie inherited your anger." Mark said, getting up from his chair went to the entrance, and stood next to some stairs. "Okay here's my question. First one's towards Elizabeth the second one's towards Bonnie. 'When will I become a grandfather again, and when will I become a great-grandfather." Mark yelled across the room.

"WHAT?" Both Bonnie and Elizabeth said. Finn confused on what he asked, Jake mouth open, Marceline holding back laughter. Richard shaking his head.

"Hey Dad what do you want written on your tombstone." Richard asked his Father.

"I died an Idiot. And Cause of Death, over beating by Daughter." Mark responded

"Good to know." Richard said

"I'll get you." Elizabeth said getting from her chair making her way towards Mark. Mark began to run up the stairs and into some hallways. And could still hear them complaining.

"My god this place is like a maze, Richard where the fuck is the panic room." Mark yelled.

"Only I know about it Dad." Richard yelled back. Bonnie, Finn, and Jake just stared at where Mark, and Elizabeth ran off to, while Marceline was clawing a the table, holding back laughter as much as possible. Then heard a door open and close shut, then banging, it continued for 30 sec. Then silence, then came a giant explosion followed by Mark's screaming.

"What the fuck, you're trying to kill me." Mark yelled followed by another explosion, then the running of footsteps.

"run,run,run,run,run,run,run,run." Mark continued to say then another explosion, Mark was then launched into from the top of the stairs to the ground, groaning in pain.

"I should have taken my chances with the damn bird from the underworld. At least there I would have given me mercy." Mark said continuing to groan in pain.

Then Elizabeth appeared with one of Bonnie's electro gun. A huge ball with electricity flowing inside attached to pole to a gun holder. Then pointed towards Mark.

"Wait, before I die I minus well take someone down with me. Richard was the one that destroyed your fifth painting not a flock of birds." At the end of that sentence Richard dropped his spoon, making it clatter in the ground. Then looked towards Mark, who was smiling, devilishly.

"You sold out you're own son." Richard yelled

"Says the son who didn't back me up." Mark said back. Richard looks to his wife who is seething with rage.

"Elizabeth let me explain you see, Hey where do you think you're going?" Richard yells at Mark who is next to a window.

"Yeah it really was great getting together again, but I'm old so I'll see you kids later, hopefully Bonnie will help you get there, so see yea." Then jumped out the window.

"Ok since I can't get him, what did he say... Richard?." Everyone turned to see Richard next to a wall, he lifted his hand placed it on the wall without looking, and pushed on it, the wall turned and Richard disappeared. "RICHARD" Elizabeth screeched then shot at the wall, and went in after him. Everyone just stayed there not knowing how to comprehend what just accured. Then after finally holding it in Marceline started to laugh.

"Bonnie your house just became 10x more fun to watch and see the chaos. " Marceline said still laughing.

"Oh shut up." Bonnie replied back.

"I got... oh you got to be kidding me your mom found the gun." Peppermint asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said annoyed.

"If you think this is bad you should see the top floor Peppy." Marceline mused. Then Peppermint's eyes glowed a dark red.

"Oh look at the time I gotta go bye." Marceline said then made a quick retreat towards the door.

"We forgot BMO needs us to give him, a uh Bath yeah let's go Finn." Then grabbed Finn and started towards the door. "Bye Princess." Finn yelled while leaving.

"Princess." Bonnie turned to Peppermint. "Your life will never be the same again." He said then walked away.

"I know that." She answered back. Then another explosion. "But that doesn't mean I have no say in it. Where's my ballfemburbemburglerer." She said getting up and going to confront her parents about their behavior.

_**There's ch 7 review or PM me or something's you didn't like, I want know what you didn't like or did to improve or take out. Tell me if you think I changed the story in anyway to correct it. As for questions about Madman001 do not ask. He'll be back in a while. So yeah don't worry. Once again me nor Madman001 don't own anything, yada yada yada, goes to a man named what the hell is this, Pendleton Ward, am I being punked, ah hell with it. This stuff belongs to Pendleton Ward, all but Mark and our ideas.**_


	8. Science Expiramnet

_**Insanity: We're Back**_

**Madman001: Yay (sarcasticly)**

_**Insanity:Wow you're fun.**_

**Madman001: Go to hell.**

_**Insanity: You still mad**_

**Madman001:...**

_**Insanity: He's still mad, let's get on with this. By the way we're shorting these ch cause they're too long.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**We own nothing, but Mark and our ideas. The rest goes to Pendleton Ward who I still say I'm being tricked for this being a fake name, but still goes to that guy. Please support the official release.**_

"I can't believe I allowed you to make me do this." Bonnibel remarked as Jake and Finn were about to catapult themselves once again towards Mark's house. It's been a week since he brought Richard and Elizabeth, back from the dead, and they haven't been able to go, since Royal Regulations for them to be once again King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom, since they've been dead.

"Come on honey, where's you're sense of adventure, like this guy." Richard told his daughter, who got Finn who was next to him, and ruffled his hair. Him and Finn became good friends off the bat, for their love of adventure, Bonnibel, and Elizabeth, didn't approve but Richard and Finn continued to be good friends behind their backs.

"Dad, I don't like going like this and I wish you'd wear King clothes." Bonnibel said to her father, who was wearing a plain Navy blue polo t-shirt, and blue jeans, and a baseball cap. "Come on, I've been dead for a while, and the council said I don't have to be king for another month, so I minus well dress freely, just like your mother as well." Richard commented to Elizabeth, who was dressed in a dress, but only reached to her knees, and a jacket, that made her look formal, all red, and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Richard I know you're enjoying you're freedom, but do we really have to go like this." Elizabeth asked about being launched off a house to her father's house. "This is the fastest way, plus they've done it before, and still alive. Everyone lived right." Richard whispered the last part Finn to make sure. "Richard if we die, I'm going to kill you." "How?" "She's going to kill you in the underworld dude." Finn whispered, to Richard. "In that case I got nothing to loose, Jake launch." They flew for a while then made it to Mark's house who was already waiting for their arrival.

"Ah it's been so long since I had a visit, let alone from my own children. Richy, Eli, welcome home." Mark said, welcoming his children back, him still wearing the same attire he wore when he visited Bonnie, black cloak, pants, and shirt. "Dad don't call us that we're over 900 years old, we deserve to be treated like adults, I own a kingdom for Glob's sake." Richard told his father "Don't you mean God?" Mark asked. "They've replaced it with Glob." Elizabeth added "And just when I thought I outlived religion, oh well, you are older so I can at least treat you like ones. Finn, Jake how you been."

"Great, we've been going on Adventures with Richard, he's got dungeons we've never been to." Finn said excitedly.

"Good, now come on let's go inside." Mark led them to the inside, Richard and Elizabeth looked around the house they we're raised in long ago.

"Hey Weenies." Came from the inside of the house when everyone was inside they saw, Marceline hovering in the middle of the room, with her base in hand.

"Marceline what are you doing." Bonnibel questioned.

"Tell them Mark." Marceline said as she got closer, a smile on her face waiting for him to answer. Mark gave out an annoyed sigh.

"She's my master now." Mark said each word dragging within his voice.

"WHAT" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, when I was singing for death, I asked her to sing with me, and I put in that if she helped me I'll be her servant, she came two days after I made Death a new stage and sang him his songs, of the deal I made, I couldn't deny it or go back on my word, so yeah, I'm her servant." Mark said.

"For how long." Jake asked.

"Till he dies." Marceline intervened. Everyone's jaws dropped open, then heard laughter from Richard.

"Something funny son." Mark asked annoyed.

"Yes, Karma's a bitch, ain't it dad." Richard said laughing.

"Yeah it is, look it's happening right now." Mark said pulled out his gun, and shot Richard with a rubber bullet, Richard screamed in pain.

"Dad what the heck." Elizabeth screamed.

"Who shoots his own son." Richard yelled still in pain.

"A father who's dealt with his son's shenanigans since he learned to disobey his father's good wishes, and for not coming to visit, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get refreshments." Mark said leaving to the kitchen.

"You're sounding like an old man." Richard yelled at him.

"I am old, and that's hilarious coming from a guy that looks like he's 45." Mark yelled back.

"You're being an ass." Richard yelled.

"Then act you're age." Mark said coming back with glass cups filled with blue liquid inside. "All right everyone get one let's drink." Mark said grabbing one, everyone closed in to get one, Elizabeth started to notice something around the house.

"Dad" Elizabeth asked "Where are my paintings." She asked slowly getting angry.

"Before you get mad, they're still here, just... look I'll show you." Mark walked over to the light switch, and started to switch the lights on and off, then he stopped there sounds of mechanical gears turning everyone put their attention on the walls, cause pictures started to come from the walls, all portraits of Mark, Richard, and Elizabeth, them slowly aging, to about age 18 when they left. "What kind of Father will I be, if I didn't keep the most happiest memories alive."

Everyone looked around examining the paintings, everyone looking at how they aged, and their laughter, Bonnie was looking at a particular painting, of Mark holding her when barely a month old, then she noticed something. "Grandpa." Bonnie asked.

"Yes."

"I got a question, why is it that in most of the paintings you have black hair, even the one in the Castle? I thought the fountain was suppose to keep you from aging, even your looks."

Mark chuckled, "Do you wanna tell her or should I." Mark asked Richard and Elizabeth.

"You should." They said in unison.

"You see the water did stop my aging but did nothing to help me coup with stress, I loved your parents but they were a handful, for a guy like me. I may have lived for a longer period then anybody, but no one told me how to raise children, it took a big toll on me, but still I like the new color." Mark said simply."So to rejoinment to family." Mark said lifting his glass.

"Rejoinment of Family." Everyone said as well, then drank the liquid.

"So Bonnie I heard you're putting a science fair thing, in one week, and a Ball in two weeks." Mark said.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Bonnie asked Mark on how he got this information.

"Your father called me." Mark said.

"Dad."

"What a son can't talk to his father." Richard asked.

"So is there a line up or something." Mark asked.

"You want in?" Bonnie asked.

"Heh I'm bored, plus I want to test a theory of mine, hey Finn wanna test it." Mark asked.

"Will it kill me." Finn asked considering, he thinks Mark is still crazy since he brought his kids back to life.

"Depends are you a dog." Mark asked.

" No."

"Then there's your answer." Mark said.

"Fine you can be in it. But no stupid stuff, that will.."

"Bonnie it's me."

"That's why I'm telling you not to do anything dangerous, or else." She pulls out her miniature version of the electro gun.

"Okay okay I won't do anything that will endanger Finn, I swear." Mark says.

A week has passed, and the Science Bar-B-Q was beginning. "Wait this is also a picnic? I shouldn't have eaten." Bonnie turned around to greet her Grandfather, when she noticed he was holding the umbrella, for Marceline. Along with a trunk that was closed shut. She gave them a questionable look. "Servant still." Mark said.

"I get that but why are you here, I thought you hated these things." Bonnie told to Marceline.

"I do, just hard to pass up free food, along that Mark's going to be in it, and considering how crazy everyone is, I know something's bound to happen."

"Say that again and I won't hesitate to shoot you." Bonnie threatened darkly.

"Knowing her Mother, she isn't lying." Mark added.

Time passed and it was coming to a close, some guy was talking about antimatter, next was Mark. "Finn come on, I need to prepare." He whispered then walked to the back of the stage.

"Thank You very much on that talk of antimatter, Mr. Destroyer. Now Next, Mark, hopefully nothing happens." Bonnie whispered into the microphone, which gave everyone a worried expression. Mark then walked out with a white long lab coat, that didn't expose anything but his head.

"Hey Jake wanna make a bet." Marceline whispered.

"About what?" He asked.

"How about on how long it takes for something to go wrong." She said.

"Hmm, how much time on the clock?" He asked.

"1 ½ to 2 min." she said.

"I like those odds, plus Finn's in it, I bet it will take 3 min." He said.

"All right, the loser gives the winner, $20 dollars." She said then shuck Jake's hand.

"Hehehe I'm gonna win this." Jake said, continuing to eat his popcorn.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mark and today I will discuss the destructive nature of fire." Mark said, then opening up his trunk to pull out a flame thrower.

"I think you lost already." Marceline commented.

"Ok since my first assistant couldn't be here, for reasons unknown, and decided to leave, I had to get a new one." Mark said, then dragged with him, a sheet which he was dragging something, or someone. "I present, Finn the Human." Mark announced pulling the sheet to reveal Finn tied up to a chair, arms, legs, and mouth tied to make sure he wouldn't move. And struggling to free himself.

"FINN." Jake yelled spitting out popcorn, then regained composure, reached into his pocket, took out $20 dollars, then gave them to Marceline who was smiling on her victory.

"Now to present it's destruction, I will disprove Fire's destructive nature, that it can make, observe." Mark said then burned the table that was next to him, which then turned to ash, and collapsed to the floor."Now I will prove that fire has no effect on living material, observe." Mark then pointed the flame thrower towards Finn, who was now squirming to get out of the chair he was tied up in.

"Mark you're not that crazy are you." Bonnie yelled at Mark, hoping he won't commit murder in the first degree.

"It all depends, Jake how crazy do you think I am, from a scale of 1-10." Mark asked Jake who was sweating bullets, not knowing, how to answer the question he was given.

"uh uh uh, 1." hesitantly.

"Wrong sir, the real answer was 0 so I wouldn't burn Finn to a crisp. Oh well nice knowing you Finn." Then shot a huge flame towards Finn, large gasps was heard, Bonnie's, Jake's, and Marceline's mouth's hung open. Mark stopped his shooting the flame started to show Finn all right, and wearing a fashionable suit? "As you can see fire does no harm to living organisms, as well as give them new clothes. I'm just kidding with you, the reason Finn is alive and unharmed is for this." Mark pulled out a vial filled with blue liquid. "This vial contains the ingredients, for the purpose to be flame proof, it is know coated within Finn's DNA allowing him to touch, and feel the fire, but not get harmed, nor, feel to burned by it. As for the suit, I made it so it can withstand the fire's flames, also made form the same material I gave Finn." Mark explained then continued to shoot Finn with flames, causing the ropes, and chair to turn to ash.

Finn fell on his butt, then looked at his body and checked if he was really all right. "So wait when did you..."

"When did I give you the serum, last week when you drank it. The following people now also have flame proof skin, Bonnie, Jake, Richard, Elizabeth, myself, and Marceline, there's only one thing I didn't count on." Mark said.

"What is that." Finn asked.

"That you still have hair, I'm pretty sure the serum shouldn't have spread to there, you should be bald."

"What" Finn yelled. "Jake hand me my sword."

"Well thank you all for coming good night." Mark yelled, and ran to the back of the stage fast, while Jake got Finn's sword and threw it at him, Finn caught it, and ran after Mark. Then heard the sound of a chainsaw running, Finn ran screaming like a little girl, to the candy castle, following him was Mark dressed up like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre guy, running after Finn with a chainsaw at hand.

"Grandpa wait, the candy people explode when get scared." Bonnie yelled to make him stop, before half her citizens blow up.

"Actually not anymore, you see we fixed that little problem." Richard said taking a bite of stake.

"What how?"

"Your mother and I fixed it, where do you think you got your brains from." Richard said.

"Well how did you fix it?" Bonnie asked curious.

"We just gave them a boost to fight back." Elizabeth said. Bonnie was confused till she heard yelling coming from her kingdom, then saw Mark running for his life, being chased by 50 candy people, wielding clubs, brooms, small hammers,cutlery, utensils, as well as Peppermint Butler chasing him eyes glowing red. "Get back here, we have unsettled business." He said.

"Should we like help him or something." Jake asked continuing to eat his popcorn, as he watched Mark get chased.

"Do you want to go against Peppermint, be my quest." Marceline said.

"Mom, dad, are you really allowing this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Richard answered.

"I thought we talked about this." Bonnie said getting a little bit angry.

"You said to stop fighting, you said nothing about enjoying what life throws at you." Out of nowhere Richard gets shoot by another rubber bullet, to the arm, he screams in pain, and holds where he got shot.

"Enjoy that." Mark yelled still being chased.

"Come on, let's stop the riot before it gets out of hand." Elizabeth said, dragging Richard with her.

"Wait don't stop it yet." Bonnie turned around to see Jake and Marceline's phones out recording the whole thing.

"Are you serious."

"Are you really that surprised." Marceline asked still recording.

"No, but Jake aren't you worried about Finn." bonnie asked, arms crossed.

"Nah Finn's a big boy, he can, huh." Jake stopped when he saw Peppermint dragging something with him.

"I believe this is yours." He said then showing Finn, knocked out with many tiny foot prints on his body.

"FINN, speak to me buddy." Jake said knelling before his brother.

"I want double the flap jacks, and double cheese on my order." Finn said drowsy. Marceline began to laugh at the unconscious Finn.

"Hey Peppermint." Marceline called as he was walking away.

"yes." he asked, turning around with his usual, tone, and smile.

"What was that remark, we have unfinished business." Marceline pressured in.

"It's my business, and none of your business." he said then walked away.

"Hmm I may be down a servant, hey Finn how will you like your old job back." Marceline said, while Jake grew big, and put his unconscious brother in his back. "Stay away from Finn." Jake yelled, then ran towards home.

"Well minus well check on my servant." She said then floated towards the castle went inside to find Mark tied up and hoisted on the ceiling, disguise and all, she was thankful the camera was still recording.

"Richard get me down from here." Mark yelled. Richard put on a thinking face.

"No."

"Richard I am your father now get me down." Mark demanded.

"No I think I'll leave you up there." Everyone started to disperse all the lights were turned off, and left Mark, hanging.

"How's my servant doing." Marceline asked, still recording.

"Can you please stop with the servant thing, and just call me what I am."

"Oh does he want to be called what he thinks he is." Marceline cooed.

"Really, you're doing this." He asked annoyed of her games.

"All right" She said, took off the mask he was wearing, leaned in close, and started to kiss him, as they were enjoying their kiss, they didn't notice someone within the shadows watching.

Marceline continued the kiss then slowly turned her hand to razor sharp claws, and cut the rope that holded Mark from falling. Mark fell to the ground, with a thump, and started to groan in pain. "What was that for." He asked as he slowly got out of his binds.

"That was for leaving me to hold my own umbrella." Marceline said.

"Are you kidding me." Mark asked.

"No, now come on you're my ride home and I want to go to sleep." She said then let out a yawn.

"Don't you sleep during the day." Mark asked.

"Yes but you dragged me, to this science thing." Marceline said.

"Come on, it was my granddaughter's, how could I miss it, plus, it was the best way to show Finn he's fire proof, as well as everyone else."

"Yeah well at least I got video of you running like an idiot, now come on I'm sleepy, and don't drive like an insane person this time." Marceline said floating towards the exit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Mark said then followed, still unaware of the person who just witnessed everything that just happened.

_**Insanity: Well here's ch 8, hope you enjoyed it, right Madma... are you still that mad.**_

**Madman001: Yes**

_**Insanity: Oh come on this isn't the worst thing I've done.**_

**Madman001: Name one thing you've done worse then what you did.**

_**Insanity: …...Never mind this is the worse thing I've done.**_

**Madman001: I swear when they make a medicine to cure you I'M TAKING IT**

_**Insanity: Yeah right, the day America makes that good a medicine, is the day we grow wings,and Finn will jump through our window, blood sword at hand in three seconds...nothing you're stuck with me.**_

**Madman001: I hate you.**

_**Insanity: I know you do. Review Bitches. **_

**Madman001: Really**

_**Insanity: What**_

**Madman001: Go to hell**

_**Insanity: I'll see you there **_


	9. Hidden Secrets

_**Insanity: Ok people me and Madman001 are now going to be working together.**_

**Madman001: We already were you idiot**

_**Insanity: Can't you be nice to me**_

**Madman001: Can't you die**

_**Insanity: You first**_

**Madman001: You want me to...**

_**Insanity: No no god no, okay let's just start with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Me nor Madman001 own nothing of Adventure Time, that goes to Pendleton Ward, who I now know is real, the most horrible way possible, dear god, that was hell.**_**GET ON WITH.**_** Fine fine, once again own nothing but Mark and our ideas, the rest goes to Pendleton Ward. Please support the official release.**_

It's been six days since the Science Bar-B-Q, and Mark was within the confines of his house, wearing a lab coat working with some mixtures, and potions. "Why don't you use the door like everyone else." He asked. Marceline became visible and floated behind him.

"Man you're no fun, how did you know I was here." Marceline asked.

"The smell of strawberries, and death filled the air, honey, aahhhh, uncle, uncle." he screamed as Marceline twisted his arm.

"Never call me that again."

"Deal." He screamed, and Marceline released her grip. "I can't even give you a nickname or something." He groaned rubbing his wrist.

"No I hate those things." She replied angrily.

"Let me guess it's from your past and you don't want to talk about it." Mark said going back to work on his research.

"Yeah, so what you working on." Marceline asked and got a closer look.

"It's a secret." He said simply. "

Aren't you going to tell your girlfriend." She asked

"Ha depends who are you and what have you done to the real Marceline, because the real Marceline would never say that. Marceline please get your hands out of my eyes I need to see." Mark asked.

"Not until you tell me what your doing."

"I can't"

"Is it for some one." She questioned.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh so it is for someone who is it for." She pressured in.

"Why you becoming so defensive?"

"Mark answer me." She growled.

"Marceline just let it be." He asked calmly.

"Fine I'll just wreck your house." She said starting to float towards the door.

"No wait, fine I'll tell you." Mark said sounding defeated. Marceline smirked, and waited for her answer. Mark took in a deep breathe. "It's for you." Then continued on the work he was on. Marceline floated there for a while then landed on her feet. Mark stopped working he knew she only stood for answers that were straight to the point.

Mark gave a defeated sigh. "Marceline please don't do this."

"Just tell me what's it for." Marceline asked.

"Look it's a surprise and..."

"Just tell me." She interrupted getting annoyed.

"It's so you can walk in the sun without getting burned." He said plainly.

"Why?"

"Why what." He asked.

"Why are you making that for me."

"Marceline you can't honestly tell me you haven't missed the sun's warmth."

"I know there's more then that." She said.

"Do you really gotta ask." Mark questioned, while Marceline looked in the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry it's just you know."

"Yeah, it's Ok." He told her.

"Soo, is it finished." She asked hoping to feel the sun's rays without the burns.

"Yes, and no." He answered, which got him a questionable look from Marceline. "Well it works but only for a limited time, that's why it's not completely finished." he told her.

"How long does it lasts." She asked.

"An hour, two maximum." He told her.

"Then let's see if it works." She answered.

"Are you sure." he asked. "Yeah come on give me the drink." She told him

"Ok but this isn't a drink." He told her.

"Then what is it." She asked.

"Just a small shot." He said showing her a huge needle, with yellow liquid inside the size of a football. Marceline started to go against the idea quickly.

"You know what maybe another time, when the thing is completely ready, and be able to be dranked." She said starting to back off.

"Marceline, don't tell me you're scared, oh my god you are." he said with a smile.

"Shut up why don't you take the shot." She inquired.

"Because I don't need to be sun proof, now come on it won't hurt a bit." He said starting to get near her with the needle.

"You get away from me Mark, I'm warning you." She said getting her ax ready to attack.

"Marceline please, can you at least trust me on this one thing. This one thing here, please." Mark begged. Marceline hands shaked, mind raced, she didn't want to but she needed to for she haven't given Mark much trust, she can at least trust him with this, she lowered her ax, and gave up her arm to be injected. "Thank you, now I'm telling you this won't hurt a bit." He said. _'Bull shit that's what every doctor says before jamming the damn needle inside the arm.' _she thought as what felt like hours, with her eyes closed.

"Aren't you going to inject me." She yelled.

"Uh Marceline, I injected you like three minutes ago." Mark said. Marceline opened her eyes to see Mark in his usual attire, and then at her arm, that seemed like nothing happened. "I told you it wouldn't hurt, you gotta trust me better. Now come on let's see if it works." He said grabbing her hand and walking towards the entrance, walking her to the outside, she yanked her hand away, before it touched the sun.

Mark turned around to see her hesitant. "Come on, you trusted me with the needle you can trust me here." He told her. She slowly walked forward, and let the sun touch her, she felt warmth that she hasn't felt in years, she started to smile and giggle like the old days when she played in the sun, she looked at Mark, who was giving her a happy smile. She floated towards him at lightning speed and embraced him.

"Thank you Mark, Thank You." She said.

"Marceline, I enjoy the hug, but you're...killing me." He said loosing oxygen.

"Sorry it's just I never thought I'll be able to enjoy the sun again." She said blushing.

"Think nothing of it." Mark said, then started to lean in for a kiss, so was Marceline, when, she got a scent, she knew that scent, she got away from mark, and turned invisible. Mark stood there dumbfounded till he heard a voice. "Hey Grandpa."

He turned around to see his granddaughter getting off a giant bird. "Bonnie, how's my favorite granddaughter, and what brings you here." He said cheerfully.

"Mark I'm your only granddaughter." She said a little annoyed.

"Yes but you're still my favorite." he said giving her a hug.

"Well what brings me here, is that if you're going to the Ball tomorrow." She asked.

"Yes I'll be there." He told her.

"Good because there's an issue I want to discuss with you." She told him, then quickly got on her Morrow and went back to the Candy Kingdom.

"When." Mark asked. Marceline became visible again.

"I don't know, me and Bonnie don't really see eye to eye, and me dating you as my boyfriend, she won't take it well." She told him.

"You're not going to tell me are you." He asked her.

"Not right now, but I swear when the timing is right I'll tell you, and we'll tell them okay." She said hoping he'll agree.

"Okay." he said. Marceline was releaved. "But, you have to do something for me." He said.

"What." She asked hesitantly.

"You have to be my date to the Ball tomorrow."

"Hmm deal. But what about.."

"We'll play the servant card again, okay, if you're that worried for anybody to find out, I'll wait till you're ready to tell people okay." He said caressing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said taking his hand.

"But you'll have to get a mask, it's one of those Balls." He told.

"Fine but you better be there to pick me up." She threatened , as she started to float towards home.

"I'll be there at 8' o'clock." He told her as she floated away. "Now to make myself a suit." he said to himself.

~~~~Day OF Ball, Marceline's House~~~~~~~

**Marceline's POV**

I was wearing a dress from the time I made Finn be my Henchman, (Ep. Henchman) I got a black mask, with ruby eyes, and had a devilish smirk on it, that still represented a women. Then heard a knock on her door. "Coming"I said. I Opened to find Mark in a a black long sleeved shirt, that had designs on them, with a darker shade of black, and black pants, and was wearing the same mask as before same old black, eyes red, and a mouth that was red that looked like jagged teeth were smiling.

"Wow Marceline that's a beautiful mask you're wearing." He told me

"Mark I'm not... you cheesy guy." I told him, putting on my mask.

"Well it's true, ready." he said, then moved aside to show a Motomel SR 150. "Ready." He asked me.

"Depends did you finally learn to drive." I said in a joking tone.

"Depends do you trust." Mark asked me, and I could only give one answer I got on the bike, hoping for a nice ride to the castle, he actually drove nicely, I clung to his back, and enjoyed the ride to the castle.

When we got there, people were getting in a lot of people from different kingdoms. "May I take that sir." I looked down to see Peppermint asking Mark for his ride. We got off it and Peppermint, drove off to somewhere. "Hey you wacky kids." I turned to see Finn, Jake, Farah, and Lady Rainicorn. Finn in a suit that mark made him, black, with the inner shirt blue, and a navy blue tie, he was wearing what seemed to be a fox mask. Jake wearing the same one except wearing a top hat, and black mask that covered his eyes. Farah was dressed in a white dress that hugged her figure, the bottom portion of her dress showed a pattern of fire on it and had her hair(flames) down,wearing a mask to cover her eyes and had  
red,orange, and yellow designs on it. Rainicorn had a long flowing dress that stretched all to her body. And had a white mask that covered only half her face.

"Hey, Jake,Finn,Lady,and Farah, how you doing." Mark asked them.

"Great." Finn yelled full of enthusiasm. "Ever since you gave me that potion, and told Farah she and I couldn't be happier, though Mark can I ask a favor." Finn asked.

"Sure what is it." He asked somewhat concerned. "Can you make me fire proof clothes like my old ones, I'm fire proof but my clothes aren't the first time I told her of me being fire proof for ever, she hugged me and my clothes burned off." He said.

"So wait your clothes got burned off does that mean she saw you naked." Mark asked in a playful manner, Finn's cheeks that were visible got red, and Farah's cheek's got a little redder.

"No" They both said stepping away from each other, which got a curious look from Jake, and Lady, as well as Mark.

"Okay then, I'll have your clothes ready to be flame proof in a few days, till then let's enjoy ourselves." Mark said, turning his attention back to me, got my hand and started to lead me to the party.

"Hey" We both turned to Jake who called at us. "Are you two going to the party at together." Jake asked with a wide grin. I got an idea to stop him in his tracks, I started to float towards him, went eye level with him, took of my mask and put on a werewolf face, he screamed a high pitched scream, on the floor kicking his feet around.

"Any more questions." I told him in a raspy growl. He shook his head, and put on my mask again, and went inside. It was a normal type of ball, I didn't want to dance but Mark insisted. He lead me towards where everybody was and we started to slow dance, I didn't mind but there was this feeling like I was being watched, apparently I was stressing out so much because Mark noticed.

"Marceline is something wrong." he asked in a concerned voice.

"No why would something be wrong." I told him trying me best to keep my voice the way it always sounds.

"Because your hands are shaking he." told me, I looked at my hands to see that they were shaking, I cursed at myself, for showing weakness. "Well" He pressured on.

"It's just..." I got interrupted by a loud explosion that happened right outside the castle, Mark ran towards the destruction, I saw houses that looked that have been blown up only the top of the houses, some had fire still coming from them. "So Mar-Mar you dumb me for a chump that looks just like me, guess you still have feelings for me." I heard that voice I just hoped it was a different person, my prayers were not answered in front of me stood my ex, still in his same attire, black shirt with ripped sleeves, black pants, long Mohawk like wisped hair, and rope for a belt.

"So who are you?" Mark asked him._ 'Glob please, let this be a nightmare, I'll deal with the lich better then this.'_ I begged in my head.

"My names Ash, asswipe and I've come for my girl, who you stole from me." Ha said pointing his wand towards him.

"So you're _Ash _, I've been wanting to meet you for some time." Mark said saying his name with disgust then going down the stairs towards Ash, I was confused, because I haven't told Mark of Ash, how does he know him. "So do you want to be killed or _murdered_." Mark said with much hatred and anger in his voice.

_**Insanity: What the hell, what the hell**_

**Madman001: What**

_**Insanity: What, you put Ash in here**_

**Madman001: Yeah so what we need him here**

_**Insanity: Why**_

**Madman001: Fight scene, plus I want to ask the viewers something. You guys decide Ash's fate, either, just beaten to a pulp, or killed, you decide.**

_**Insanity: really you know they're gonna want him dead, so why ask **_

**Madman001: I want to see their opinions, well later.**


	10. Marks True Side

_**Insanity:We got nothing to say**_

**Disclaimer:****_ We own nothing of Adventure Time only Mark, and our ideas, the rest goes to Pendleton Ward, please support the official release._**

"So you want to die that quickly huh." questioned Ash pointing his wand towards Mark.

"Well that all depends, if I really look like you then do me a favor and kill me because I look like shit." Mark humored then pulled out two swords from the inside back, of his suit. The black double edged sword, and the white samurai sword.

"Mark what are you doing? Just shoot him and get it over with." Marceline screamed at him.

"Would if I could." Mark told her.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"Meaning I left them at home, Bonnie said not to bring them." Mark said.

"Die mortal." Ash spoke then casted a fire ball to go towards Mark, who just cut it in half stopping it in it's tracks, with the samurai sword.

"Is that really all you have." Mark spoke mockingly.

"You just made your death more painful." Ash spoke then continued to shoot fire balls at Mark, who just continued to cut, and slice them and walk towards Ash. Ash was starting to panic, he was getting closer, but that was his plan.

"I really hoped you'd be more of a challenge but you disappointed me." Mark said raising the black sword.

"Oh then here, _Flamicus_. " Ash casted. Then Mark's entire body was engulfed in flames, people stood as Mark let out roars of painful screams, Ash stood as the flames continued to shoot towards Mark.

"AAHHAHHHHhh no seriously is this all you have?" Mark asked in his normal voice.

"WHAT" Ash spoke surprised, then Mark got Ash's arm and twisted it behind his back as the fire started to burn Ash's skin. Starting to make sizzling sounds, to Ash's skin. "Ahh the smell of bacon." Mark humored.

"How are you a-alive, and n..not damaged." Ash spoke angrily, while grinding his teeth from the pain of the fire.

"Well I'm fire proof, end of story." Mark said. "Let's see if you're lightning proof, asshole, _Lightnicus_."

Ash cast another spell with the hand that was being held on his back, missing Mark, but heard a scream, Mark turned around to see that it narrowly hit Marceline, it hit her hair, by the looks of her damaged hair it seemed like it went through a blender, any more to the left, and it would have hit her neck, or head . Marceline shock in fear, on how close that lightning was to hit her, she lost the ability to float, and almost hit the ground if it wasn't for Finn, and Jake who caught her. Mark was now pissed. "You almost killed someone." He spoke with anger, and disgust towards Ash.

"Oh by the sound of your voice, and how tight your holding my arm, I'm going to say they're close to you, bad thing I missed huh, AAAHAHHHH, FUCKING GLOB." Ash yelled as he clutched his shoulder, and fell to the ground in pain, still screaming in agonizing pain. Everyone turned to see Mark standing above Ash, who was still holding his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry did I just dislocate your arm, from your shoulder blade, here _let me help you." _Mark said darkly, then grabbed Ash's arm, and shoved it back into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain, he trembled, and cried from the pain he was feeling, then quivered, when Mark got closed to his ear. '_Listen to me you pathetic excuse for life. No one threatens my family, no one even comes close. The only reason your blood isn't on my hands, floor, and swords, is the fact that my family is watching, but believe me when I say this you'd wish I killed you here_." Mark whispered into Ash's ear so no one would be able to hear. "Guards." Mark yelled out, two immediately came. "Guards have this scum looked to the deepest part of the dungeon, and have Peppermint Butler guard him till further orders, got it." He told they nodded their heads, then put handcuffs on Ash, as well as a piece of cloth so he wouldn't be able to use spells. Mark put his swords back where he got them, and put his attention back to Marceline, he kneeled next to her. "Marceline you all right." he asked concern in his voice. Before she could speak, Finn yelled out.

"Finn what's wrong." Jake asked.

"Not me, Mark you're bleeding." Finn said, then showed that Mark was bleeding from his arm.

"Huh, damn bastard got me, this was a brand new suit. Don't worry everyone, everything's okay just go back inside and relax the situation is under control." Mark told everyone.

"Mark you're bleeding we need to get you to the medical wing." Marceline said worriedly.

"I know I'm just trying to calm everyone down to not attract attention or worse." Mark started but got his answer.

"Mark." He heard someone yell, he knew it too well, Bonnie was mad. "Mark, why is it that you get into trouble where ever you go." Bubblegum questioned, she was wearing a pink glittery dress that hugged her curves, and wearing a pearl necklace, and a mask that looked like a swan.

"Bonnie on my defense you need to get better security around here, I mean the damn Gumball Guardians aren't even doing anything, plus right now I'm just relieved the only real casualty was my arm, Marceline almost had her head blown off." Mark gestured towards Marceline to where half her hair was ruined.

"Just get to the medical wing before you bleed to death." Bonnie said.

"Fine." Mark said.

"I'm coming too." Marceline said, not worrying if people thought it was odd. 10 min passes and people started to disperse considering of the recent attack. Mark was being bandaged up, and was good as new. Marceline's hair, was fixable all she did was comb some of her very long hair to the side that was cut off. Bubblegum told the doctors to leave, then closed the door.

"How long." Bonnie asked. Which got the attention of Mark and Marceline.

"Sorry what." Mark asked in confusion.

"How long were you two going to keep the secret that you're dating." Bubblegum asked back still turned. Both Mark's and Marceline's faces were flushed from what they just heard. "Well." Bubblegum asked now facing the two.

"It's my fault, I asked him not to tell for many reasons. One being what just happened outside, and two is your reaction." Marceline said sheepishly, rubbing her arm, and hung her head down.

"I minus well take some of the responsibility as well. I should have told, but she said there were reasons and I just fought one of those reasons. But how did you find out." Mark asked of Bubblegum.

"The day in the Science Fair, when you were tied up I was going to free you when I saw you two making out." Bubblegum said arms crossed.

"Okay considering both of you are here and we're talking do you mind telling me why you hate each other." Mark asked, both Marceline's, and Bubblegum's faces flushed.

"I have to check on the prisoner. Mark I want you to tell everyone about this relationship or I will." Bubblegum said, back turned.

"I'm never getting a straight answer am I." Mark asked to Marceline who still had her head down. Mark walked right to her and holded her shoulders. "Marceline anything wrong." Mark asked.

"Mark do you really consider me family." Marceline asked softly.

"Why would you ask that." Mark asked in a soft tone, but made sure not to sound questionable or rude.

"Because I heard what you told Ash, no one threatens your family. And I'm the only one that was hit, so do you..." Marceline asked unable to finish her sentence. Then she felt Mark's hand on her chin lifting her head to see him, he had a warm smile.

"Yes I consider you family." He spoke with kindness, then kissed her tenderly, and she returned the kiss. Mark broke it off. "Come on I gotta get you home, I'll meet you at the entrance of the castle. I'll be there in a while okay." He said beginning to leave, when Marceline grabbed on to his arm, he winced in pain, turned to see Marceline clinging to his arm like her life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me." She said, eyes beginning to tear up.

"Marceline I said I was going to check on something not going on a 2 year trip. Okay look if you're that worried you can come with me. Just please level with me okay." She nodded, and followed. Mark, and her walked into the dungeon to find Ash handcuffed to the wall, and Peppermint with an axe. "Hello prisoner." Mark spoke.

"What do you want. And come on Mar-Mar you can't really hate me that much." He pleaded.

"Now I know why you hate nicknames. Okay Marceline this guy's life hangs on your decision, freedom, or punishment. You decide." Mark spoke which caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Marceline asked unsure what she heard.

"You decide, if he goes free or gets the punishment he deserves." Mark said again.

"Well considering he is just an ignorant ass hole." Marceline spoke, which brought light to his eyes. "Punishment" She spoke.

"You bitch." Ash roared in anger.

"Good now please leave the room I don't want you to hear this." Mark spoke kindly, but sounded with the fact he was about to commit full blown murder. Marceline obeyed in a way she got to the door turned invisible and stayed and watched.

"So what are you going to do to me." Ash said with a smile.

"Easy take away the thing you cherish the most." Mark said

"And what would that be." Ash said still with a smile.

"Your memories." Mark said coldly.

"W-what." Ash spoke now in fear.

"That's the thing people cherish the most without knowing that's what makes a person who they are their past, and if I just killed you, I heard people become ghost here, so what's the point. So I'll be doing you, me, and Marceline a favor, I'm going to take away your memories, and add fake ones, so you can have a new life hopefully a better one." Mark said.

"You can't do this." Ash spoke now trying to free himself, with no avail.

"Oh yes I can because I heard from reliable sources what you've done, you sold Marceline's toy, her most precious thing in the world, then went inside her head, and stole her memories, a few but still, let's just say Karma's a bitch ain't it." Mark spoke with a dark humor. "Peppermint you know what to do."

"With pleasure your Highness." Peppermint said then hand glowing green, and started to chant some incantations.

"No, no pleasee someone HEEELP MWEEEE" Ash yelled for help.

"Good bye Ash, and hello. Robert, hopefully you'll enjoy you're new life." Mark said opening the door, and Marceline followed. She quickly went to the front of the castle to seem like she was waiting."Ready Marceline." Mark said in his usual tone.

"Yeah." Marceline said trying to keep her voice normal, but came out a little shaken.

"Is everything okay."

"Yeah it's just. Do you mind if we walk, I don't feel like riding on the Motorcycle." She asked faking a sick face.

"Yes okay, besides Peppermint is doing something and too busy to get the bike. I got no idea where he left it." Mark spoke then began to leave with Marceline in hand. Unknowingly that he was about to have a long talk with his girlfriend of what just occurred.

_**Insanity: That is all for now. Where the hell is Madman001**_.


	11. A talk and more

_**Insanity: Hey long time no see, sorry for late updates, and one more thing for a guy named, "GUY" GO FUCKYOURSELF.**_

**Madman001: What the hell I leave for 5 min and you start fighting with someone.**

_**Insanity: Shut up, I'm going for my gun. **_

**Madman001: Oh for the love of god, if you're looking for it it's gone.**

_**Insanity: What the hell, why?**_

**Madman001: Because of you the end. Also I'm not proud of this CH, in a way I am but ain't.**

_**Insanity:Why are you hating it, I'm the one typing this CH**_

_**LEMON ALERT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of Adventure Time, just Mark and our ideas.**

Marceline and Mark were walking towards Marceline's house,Mark having his arm around Marceline. Marceline was having trouble to talk to Mark of what she just heard and seen. "Okay what's bothering you." Mark said. Marceline turned to see Mark.

"What do you mean." She asked trying to sound formal but failing.

"I mean what is bothering you you feel tense." He told her.

"Mark I saw everything. "She admitted. "And I want you to answer some questions truthfully okay." She asked.

"Marceline when have I ever lied to you, all you have to do is ask and I'll answer truthfully okay." He assured her.

"Okay, why did you do that to Ash." She asked.

"Because this way he will have the ability and right to have a new life, start off fresh, sure it was the worst way to do it, but come on. You know he deserved it." Mark told her.

She was shocked by his answer, but thankful that he told the truth. "Okay next question, how did you know of Ash I haven't told you of him." She asked looking at him questionably.

"Well one day Finn and Jake asked me to come over to just talk, I did. And well I asked them about you, and their adventures, and they told me about Ash, how he sold your toy bear, as well as went inside and stole your memories. I was pissed, considering well I went to the Ice Kingdom, to see if the water was in good hands, and to see this Ice King. He was crazy but harmless, I asked him where he put the water, he led me to his past room, and trough a long corridor to the bottom. There I found a suit case, I asked him what was in it, and found VHS tapes, I took them and found out who he was, as well as more about you." Mark said looking at her. "Apparently that bear was the last thing close to Simon wasn't it, or to Ice King, that's why you trusted him with the water, as well as why I was furious at Ash."

"So you knew." She looked at him bewildered.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you to open up as much, to trust me." Mark said.

"Sorry." Marceline said.

"Don't be you had a bad past, no offense. So I know it will take time, at long as you allow me." Mark said bringing her closer to him.

"Thanks for understanding." She said hugging him tighter, till she heard a wincing sound, she looked at his face then remembered his injured arm. "Sorry." She quickly said then let go.

"Don't be, at least I know you care." He said, hugging her again. They continued their walk till they got to Marceline's house. "I guess I'll see you later." Mark said beginning to walk till.

"Wait you can stay here if you want." Marceline gestured shyly.

"I'll love that." Mark said, then began to go inside the house. Marceline led him inside up the ladder into her room. "So we're sleeping together." Mark asked considering the one bed.

"Yeah, unless you want to sleep on the floor." Marceline said.

"I'm good." Mark said then taking off his suit shirt. And got on the bed. 'Thanks again, for standing up for me, back there." She said.

"Why wouldn't I your my girlfriend, plus remember I consider you family." Mark said then felt hands touching his chest, he opened his eyes to see Marceline hovering on top of him, looking at him lustfully. "Marceline why are you looking at me like that." Mark asks.

"How do you see me in the family." She asks him softly. "as a sister, or as something more." She asks getting closer, Mark somewhat hesitant what to do, just lays there. Marceline slowly starts to float towards him till she is resting on top of him. "Mark how much do you love me." She asks. Mark gives her a confused look. "Because this is how much I love you." Then she begins to kiss him passionately. Mark hesitates for a while till he starts to kiss her back, she licked his lips asking for entry he opened his mouth and she began to coil around his tongue, exploring every inch of his mouth. Then starts to undo his pants. When suddenly her hands are stopped by Mark

"Marceline are you sure of this." Questions Marceline's next actions.

"Mark I trusted you so can you trust me with this." She asks him nicely looking into his red eyes. Mark just chuckled, and let her proceed.

_**LEMON People under ages 18 should... who the fuck am I kidding you wont pay attention to this.**_

Marceline took of Mark's pants, as well as boxers, and started to stroke his manhood, Mark shivered at her touch, he's never had a women do this to him. Marceline chuckled at his reaction, then slowly started to take in his member, she went slowly kissing the tip of his member, Mark started to let out small moans of pleasure escape his lips. Marceline started to taste pre-cum. She stopped her blow job, and started to float she positioned herself on top of Mark's 8in man hood.

She slowly started to lower herself, shivers went up their spines as they started to feel each other, Marceline was feeling intense pain, for this was her first time, as she took in more and more of Mark's member she started to whimper in pain. Then started to feel pleasure among the pain, she moved her hips to feel more. As she and Mark started to breathe heavily. Mark reached out took off Marceline's dress, and started to caress her c-cupped breast, and pinch her nipples, Marceline let out squeals of joy, as he did it. Mark got closer and started to suck on her breast, Marceline was feeling incredible she never felt this in her entire life.

Mark reached for Marceline's ass, gave it a squeeze and lifted her up, and started to bring her down on his member, Marceline was taking more and more of Mark's member. "Ahhh Mark, , yesss more please." Marceline begged. Mark appliqued by thrusting into her, feeling her walls tighten around his member. The feeling of this was driving him crazy, and face of Marceline's face, as well as her screams of pleasure she was letting out just made him want more, he continued to thrust. Marceline couldn't take any more and embraced him as she jumped repeatedly on his dick, and claw at his back starting to draw blood.

Mark response was to arch his back making go even deeper into her he was now hitting her g-spot, her juices were starting to over flow on to Mark, making it easier to continue to pump into her. "Mark I-I'm cominnng." She screamed as she let out her climax, as well as Mark. She got stiff as she let out years of frustration, loneliness, and regrets melt away. And started to feel bliss, she relaxed as she started to drift off to sleep on top of Mark. Mark just layed there admiring the girl he loved drift off to sleep.

_**LEMON OVER**_

Marceline was enjoying her sleep, she hasn't felt this good in years, she hasn't felt this good since her sleeps with Hambo, her eyes started to open, she reached out to feel Mark, to feel nothing? Her eyes shot wide open to find him gone. Feelings of anger, pain, regret, hatred, remorse, and betrayal came to her mind thinking Mark just went out with her for what happened last night. She got out of bed jumped down the ladder. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." She yelled out once she got to the bottom.

"Kill who?" Marceline turned to see Mark in her Kitchen, with a drink in hand. "Marceline are you all right, why you angry?" He asked her, she didn't give a response she just lat her head fall to the ground, she floated toward him and just floated there. "Marceline..." he was interrupted by Marceline hugging him, and started to cry. "Marceline what's wrong." he let out.

"I thought you left me." She said whimpering and crying. Mark was shocked what he heard, he lifted her up and faced her face to face, he saw her tears starting to travel down her cheeks, he dried them off, he cupped her cheeks, and kissed her passionately, she melted into the kiss.

"Marceline, I know you don't know much about me but let me tell you this. I will never betray you like that ass hole Ash. In your time of need, I will always be there I promise." He told her straight into her eyes. Marceline looked deep into his eyes, and found truth, love, compassion. She knew she could trust him, for he was telling the truth.

**Madman001: Once again didn't want the lemon, but needed to got anybody to blame, blame Insanity.**

_**Insanity: Oh right I write the Ch and I should get blamed for it, besides we literally put out warning signs everywhere so Fuck you Madman001.**_


	12. Fire Family

**Madman001: Sorry for the really late update**

_**Insanity: I did tit I beat... up thw shark man, and drinking this drink(Insanity Drunk)**_

**Madman001: By the way who ever sent that review for me and Insanity to go against the Resident Evil guy, Insanity took it the wrong way he went and beat up a hammer shark, and right now drank 1 gallon of vodka WE'RE NOT RUSSIANS, we can't do that shit, I'm surprised Insanity is still alive.**

_**Insanity: 1 gallon and 1 liter of vodka and counting, oh dear god I can hear my brain.**_

Mark continued his walk towards Finn and Jake's house he was asked to come and to wear his black everything including his mask for some reason. As well as make Finn a new attire and to come quickly.

"Hey Mark we're over here." Mark looked and saw Finn, Jake and Farah waiting.

"Hey I brought those clothes you asked for but why these?" Mark asked taking out the attire which was long black pants, a buttoned up red shirt, along with a cape made for a King with what looked like a flame design done to it.

"Yeah I gotta present myself in front of Farah's dad." Finn told.

"That still doesn't explain for this new wardrobe or the fact I have to come dressed like this." Mark asked.

"Well you see Farah's dad thinks I'm an evil prince thanks to Jake. Also thanks to Jake when he was controlling my body he embarrassed me in front of her family, and I'm in thin ice here. So I needed a Knight that is crazy and you welll..." Finn tried to finish

"You want me to act crazy and shoot around randomly at people." Mark asked

"No no just come with me and say you're my evil henchman or knight or what ever." Finn said as he began to undress and put on the clothes Mark made.

"Can't you come clean and say you're not evil. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen." Mark asked.

"My father would cage him up, tear off all his limbs and make him watch as his limbs are eaten by fire wolves." Farah spoke and everyone grew silent.

"All right I'll help." Mark said. Then the group headed off. Jake carried them all on his back. "I still won't understand how you manage to do this."

"Magic." Jake said.

"Hey Mark what did you do to Ash anyways." Finn asked considering of what happened that night.

"Oh he's no longer a problem I assure you." Mark told them.

"We're here." Jake said. Everyone turned to see the landscape miniature volcanoes everywhere, lava being spewed from land to land floating rocks that let lave rain down from above, fire imminent at most, as giant volcano man walked among the fire having lava coming from their mouths as flame wolves ran the lands.

"Did we just enter hell." Mark asked looking around.

"What's hell." Finn asked

"Nothing you should be concerned about, also the serum I made can withstand fire, but lava a whole other level so yeah, we're going to really cut it short on this one." Mark said.

"So we may die?" Jake asked

"In the long run yeah, just don't let yourselves get too hot I guess." Mark said

"Guess or know." Finn questioned.

"Hey I wasn't told we were going to a land that, actually you know what were winging it let's just go." Mark spoke and Jake stretched towards the door of the castle, Flame Princess walked forward the door changed symbols, and walked inside it hasn't changed, the lamp was still there, Flame Kings throne was underneath. And there was fire people on the side sitting in bleachers, and a jester laughing.

"Father." Farah said going towards her father.

"Farah, how's my destructive daughter." FK asked.

"Guys not to be rude but I see no family resemblance what so ever here." Mark whispered. Making Finn and Jake to actually question why Farah looked the way she did while the rest looked like rock molten people or just fire.

"I see your evil boyfriend is here as well, and I see he got a new buffoon, I hated that buffoon as well as him being blue." FK said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh so that's why you wanted it like that." Mark whispered Finn's new decision of color.

"And whose the new one I haven't seen him yet who is he." FK asked.

"This is Prince Finn's personal Knight." Jake said bowing.

"Hmm is he evil?" FK asked

"Why yes he's done many things." Jake said.

"Oh yeah. Tell me what have you done for sir Finn, have you really done anything evil, and if you did tell me what you've done for sir Finn." FK questioned.

Mark stayed silent for a while cleared his throat, and spoke in a polite manner. "I killed Sir Finn's parents in cold blood." Mark spoke everyone turned their attention to him. "It was an order and I appliqued. Without hesitation." Mark spoke.

"Hmm I guess you are evil. I guess my daughter choose well huh." FK laughed a bit.

Everyone shared a nervous laugh. "Dude what was that about." Finn whispered towards Mark.

"You wanted an evil guy you got one, unless you want me to either shoot around randomly. Or tell him the truth." Mark threatened.

"Keep doing what you're doing." Finn answered.

"Now then let's see how good this new warrior is. Death battle shall commence." FK announced many of the flame people started to murmur, with excitement and worry.

"Farah what's happening." Mark asked

"It's a battle to show how good a warrior is. It not only test how good the warrior is but worthy for the Royals of the warrior/knight to be able to continue their relationship." Farah said.

"So it all depends on Mark whether you and Finn continue to date." Jake asked

"Yeah." Farah answered rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah no that isn't so much pressure on me. So who do I have to fight." Mark asked.

"My Dad's personal knights." Farah pointed and there stood 4 lava men their bodies and arms were black, their eyes shown fire, the top of their heads had horns were fire was coming out, some cracks on their bodies seemed like fire was trying to escape. One held an axe, another a rapier, a double edged sword, and the last a mace.

Mark walked till he was 10 feet away from them, all showing fire within their eyes(literally) and ready for battle. "Do I have to kill them or just make them want to quit." Mark asked the King who was watching in anticipation.

"Whichever you choose." FK said. "Fight." FK's men stood ready for an attack. Mark just stood there, then reached for the side of his leg and took out his pistol. The soldiers began to laugh.

"That's your weapon, hahah what are you going to do throw it at us." One with the mace spoke the men continued to laugh till they heard a bang sound, and the sound of a guy falling to the ground.

"Yeah I just threw it at you. Now listen up you got two choices get in the ground and surrender, or become like your friend there, you got 2 seconds to comply." The soldiers just stood there not moving. "Times up." Mark pointed the gun towards the soldiers.

"No wait." One said before Mark shoot him in the head and continue with the rest.

"There they're dead Finn's worthy." Mark said putting his gun away.

"Wow you really are ruthless. But still send in the next one's." FK ordered.

"What? Farah I thought you said battle to the death I just killed them." Mark asked confused.

"Well that's the thing I never said this was a 1 trial challenge there's three trials." Farah said.

"Well who do I got to go against now?"

"Me." Mark turned around to see a guy wearing a armor that looked like molten rock trying to break out, had a crest within the neck of the armor his head looked like the one from Pacman characters as fore was escaping from the top. And wielded a sword made of fire.

"Okay call the morgue here comes another one." Mark said as he pointed the gun towards him.

"Wait Mark you can't harm him." Farah pleaded.

"Why not." Mark asked.

"He's my brother." Farah said Finn, Jake, and Mark winced.

"Wait so you want me not to hurt him. Farah it's a fight to the death, either I kick his ass, or my ass is grass." Mark said frustrated.

"I will not have this insulance continue, my sister will no longer be near that man who dances like a baby wearing a diaper." Farah's brother spoke.

"Finn mind filing me in here." Mark asked.

"Jake controlled my body and he made me dance and sing embarrassingly, while wearing a diaper. In front of him and some members of his family." Finn said rubbing his head.

"Jake did you record it." Mark asked.

"Enough, now either fight like a true warrior or kill me with those so called 'weapons' of yours and win without honor." Farah's brother spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you the bug guy said to either kill or just make you quit so yeah."

"Big guy are you referring to my father. That's it you will die here." He yelled flame sword extending, and expanding with rage. Mark pulled out another pistol.

"Mark don't kill him." Farah yelled.

"Relax these are rubber they won't kill him...much." Mark shoot three rounds about to hit their target till the rubber bullets stopped and burst. "Well I'm out of ideas, anybody want to tag in."

"What, don't you have anything." Finn asked.

"Depends, Farah is it all right if I beat the crap out of him, it's either that or a shoot to the head." Mark explained. Farah looked at her brother who was raging with fire, then at Finn, and she made her choice.

"Don't hurt him too much okay." Farah asked. Mark got a metal cylinder and threw it into the air, he covered his eyes the container burst out bright light blinding everyone. The next thing they heard was the sounds of blows being delivered, grunting and mad laughter. Once everyone regained their sight they saw Mark on top of Farah's brother repeatedly punching his face with something on his fist then got up, and threw away the burned and melted iron.

"Well I'll need new bronze knuckles but I beat up this guy." Mark said. Then heard gasping he turned towards Farah who had her mouth covered with her hands.

"I said don't hurt him." She screamed, looking at her brother whose face was jacked up, and spitting lava, as he groaned in pain.

"Good, good, I see Finn picked a good warrior. But still no warrior lived the last challenge. Bring in Fluffy." FK said, immediately all the fire people ran out of the room, taking Farah's brother with them.

"Farah info here." Mark asked getting his guns ready.

"Fluffy's my pet." Farah said, then a large roar was heard.

"Please tell me it's a huge fire rabbit." Mark hopped.

"Nope." FK answered, and behind him 30ft in high a red dragon, with red jewels for eyes, majestic scales that shined like fire, and mouth full of jagged, and pointed teeth came into the room. "It really is a misfortune to kill you but eh still." FK said as the dragon gave out another roar.

**Madman001: There's this ch**

_**Insanity: Madman there's a weird guy in our room wielding an axe.**_

**Madman001: Insanity that's the game you should have played.**

_**Insanity: Oh my god hes coming towards me. * Insanity pulls out a gun ***_

**Madman001: No Insanity wait * Three gun shoots* Nooo the TV, Insanity you bitch how the fuck am I suppose to watch football now.**

_**Insanity: I killed it.**_


	13. Surprise

**Madman001: Hey everyone sorry for the late update truly I am it's just schools a bitch, and the fact that I went to Youtube and I couldn't help myself but to watch old TV shows, from the past. God I miss those, not like the crap they're showing today.**

_**Insanity: Plus we needed a vacation but for the fact this site might be canceled here's a story for you people.**_

Mark stood there, mouth agape. But no one noticed for his mask. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Mark said as he looked into the eyes of the dragon, as he saw flames of the damned within it's gaze. Mark pulled out his pistol and shoot all 10 rounds at the same time yelling. He saw where he had shot, the dragon stood there. Till it let out a huge breathe out, and the bullets Mark shoot fell to the ground.

"Mark do something."Finn yelled.

"Yeah, what else do you want me to do here. I just shoot at it." Mark yelled back.

"Well do something." Jake said.

"Oh yeah let me just, huh." Mark stopped and saw a large reptilian tongue wrapping around his waist. "oh fuck." Mark said when the dragon pulled him towards him, threw Mark into the air, and landed right inside Fluffy's mouth. And closed it.

"Hmm I actually thought he would last longer, but oh well. Finn your Knight died, without passing my last test, and there for.." Fk stopped, Fluffy was starting to cough, and shake violently. "Fluffy what's wrong?" as Fluffy continued to choke and screech flames coming from its mouth. Small banging noises being heard, then fell to the floor, not moving. "Fluffy?" FK asked unsure. On Fluffy's throat a small lump was moving, pushing, then a black blade shoot out of its neck, slicing through the sides, to reveal mark covered, in slime, clothes partly charred, and burned.

"Finn I'm going to rip off your leg, kick your own ass with it till you die. Go to Death bring back your soul and kick your ass all over again." Mark said groggily as he spat out some smile, and stood straight.

"Well I guess this changes things, no one ever passed it, hmm. I got it, Farah." FK yelled her name. "I made a decision this man will be your new husband." FK pointed to Mark.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled out.

"Farah I thought you said this was a way to prove Finn is worthy, not me." Mark yelled.

"It is. Father what is the meaning if this." Farah questioned her father.

"Come on this man literally has no heart, actually I don't even think he cares who gets in his way. A thing that will kill what ever he is told to kill. Perfect for this family." FK said happily. While everyone just starred, then looked at Mark for a solution.

"Uh, excuse me what if I don't want to marry your daughter.?" Mark asked.

"Then I will feed you to my other 435 Fluffy's in the back of the castle." FK said simply

"Okay what if I would die, who will that position fall to then?" Mark asked, which everyone questioned why he would say that.

"If you would die before the weeding, then the position will fall upon Finn, and considering that we don't believe nor do divorce, or remarriage. Once married that's it." FK said.

"Damn, in that case. Finn you owe me." Mark said pulled out his gun, emptied the magazine got out a new one, aimed the gun at himself.

"Wait Mark what are you doing." Finn yelled till Mark pulled the trigger, a splatter of red shoot out, and Mark fell to the ground lifeless, everyone mouths hanging open, of what they just witnessed.

"Man that guy was a man with a twist in every turn. But oh well, Finn, apparently you're about to become family my boy the weeding will be in a week, prepare, as well as drag him out of here before I get the wolves to do it." FK pointed at Mark.

"Right away." Jake said then stretched his arms and grabbed Mark. "We will be leaving now your highness." Jake said then bowed, then left as well as Finn, and Farah. "Dude what are going to tell Pb. That her grandfather killed himself, and that it's our fault." Jake yelled freaking out, once they were far away, and in a forest, Mark's body laying in the ground

"I don't know?" Finn said grabbing his hair.

"Why tell her anything." Everyone turned to Mark's body to see it moving, and getting up, groaning, and rubbing his head. "God that hurt."

"Marks a zombie." Jake yelled then prepared to hit Mark with a giant fist. Till Mark pulled out his gun and shot Jake, another splatter of red came out, as Jake yelled out in pain.

"Relax idiot their paint balls, hurt like hell though." Mark explained.

"You didn't need to shoot me." Jake yelled holding his stomach.

"Eh, still. Finn I will like to say congratulations." Mark said

"On what?" Finn asked

"You about to get married." Mark told him. Finn's face flushed, eyes narrowed, and began to sweat, then yelled out in realization. "Hahahahaha, oh man it seemed reality just hit you like a ton of bricks." Mark said as he laughed

"Dude what did you get me into." Finn yelled at Mark.

"Oh so you want a way out." Mark took out a different pistol and pointed it at Finn's face. "Your only choice now is death. You heard FK, now then either die, or be happy you're about to marry the girl of your dreams. Make up your mind." Mark told him. Finn turned towards Farah, she had a warm, and hopeful smile, he made his decision.

"Mark you're going to have to make me a suit." Finn spoke.

**Time Skip**

"So how do you feel." Mark asked. As he saw Finn passing back and forward. Finn was wearing a suit, with the colors of Fire from most timid to their brightest, and harmful, had his hair out, and had it like the time Susan took off his hat. Jake wore a natural suit with flame designs as well. And so did Mark. They were in the Candy Castle in one of the rooms.

"I don't know man I'm 16, I mean, how, where, uhhhh." Finn exclaimed as he continued to pace, as his brother tried to calm him down. Mark decided to see the situation on the girls side. He knocked on the door, and heard yelling to not come in. _'Hmm I lived this long what do I got to loose._' Mark thought, then opened the door to see Flame Princesses flames going everywhere. As Bubblegum ,and Marceline tried to calm her down.

"Whoa." Mark said and everyone turned round.

"Mark get out this is delicate business." Marceline yelled she was wearing a her usual dress except with flame designs. Bubblegum had a red dress that hugged her figure, and Farah had a fire dress, that went to her feet, and the back dragged on, she was in between of a fiery monster, and her usual form.

"Mark get out before I kill you." Farah yelled.

"So this is what you want me to tell to Finn?" Mark asked, everyone stopped, and looked at him.

"What do you mean." Farah hissed.

"What I mean is that Finn's over there, relaxed, and wanted to check on the situation." Mark told Farah.

"WHY WOULD HE BE CALMED," Farah yelled.

"Because he's going to marry you." Mark spoke Farah returned to her normal form, and look puzzled. "Right now he asked for me to check on you, he's right now wondering how good you two will be. Now can you do him the favor, and not be stressed out." Mark asked, Farah looked her self at the mirror.

"Yeah I'll be calm, if he's this calm to be with me, I can at least do the same." Farah answered

"Good I'm going to tell Finn you're okay as well."Mark said then left. 'Now to tell Finn the same thing and this will go swimmingly.

~~~1 hour later~~~~~~

Everyone in OOO came to see Finn get married, some of the Princesses were crying for the fact Finn was not getting hitched. Jake wanted to go against it but will have to fight Flame King for that and decided to roll with it. Finn was at the stand Jake near him, Mark next to Jake. On the other side Marceline, stood next to Bubblegum, as they waited for Farah, the music began, everyone stood, Farah walked next with FK in hand, as they walked down the aisle.

"Better be good to her, or I'll kill you." FK whispered to Finn who showed no fear, for he already knew he was going to treat her right.

"Dearly beloved he stand her today..." Peppermint started but Finn, and Farah ignored him and talked.

"Thanks for being this calm about this." Farah whispered.

"I should be thanking you." Finn whispered. Causing Farah to blush.

"Now then if the two will present their rings." Peppermint asked, Jake pulled out a a giant diamond on a small metal ring, causing everyone to gasp.

"I went to the Crystal eye to get this for you." Finn said as he placed the ring on her.

"Finn it's amazing, I have something special as well." Farah said as they brought in a ring made of fire. "This will give you flame abilities." She told him, as she placed the ring on his finger, and flames grew on his arm, everyone exclaiming in awe.

"I love it, as well as you." He said

"Well then you may now kiss the bride." Peppermint spoke as Finn, and Flame leaned in lips about to meet...

**Madman001: Cliff hanger, yeah being a douche.**

_**Insanity: Well it's been a nice ride and also NO this isn't the last chapter, we just need to upload these things fast as possible, and right away also**__** we'll see if this site stays open or not, later.**_

_**If you want to help go to this place and sign the petition. **_.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

_**Show your support or go fuck yourselfs.**_


	14. Family

**Madman001: Sorry for the late update, its just... I swear Insanity I will kill your brother if he doesn't take that fucking gun off my face.**

_**Madness: Do something about it, go on do something I, fucking dare you**_

_**Insanity: I thought inviting you will calm shit down, complete fucking oposite, all right lets get on with this.**_

**Madman001: Get that gun out of my face.**

_**Madness: Make me.**_

_**Insanity: Oh brother**_

_**Madness: What**_

Finn's and Farah's lips connected applause was heard from all around. The next few hours the new couple spent it eating or dancing, Finn was thankful that Mark helped him know how to dance. The night was going fast, as well as everything else. "Why you all alone." Marceline jumped, to see Mark behind her, holding wine in both hands, they have already told everyone of their relationship, at first everyone wasn't sure, but bigger things were happening, Finn getting married was the one, so now everyone knows.

"Just feel like being here." She said as she took one of the drinks, as she sat on the assigned chair which was next to Mark's along with in his Families table.

"Come on let's go dance." Mark insisted.

"No, and for the fact that the dance right now, is for daughter, and father's." Marceline said. Mark took a better look and it was. "I think you should go dance with your daughter, before she comes and kicks your ass." Marceline said. Mark hearing her tone decided to do that.

"Elizabeth, want to dance with your old man." Mark asked his daughter.

"I was hoping when you'll come." She joked and got up, Mark led them to the dance floor, and began to waltz. The music continued to go on, he couldn't help but notice that Marceline looked a little sad. Time past and it was time for a toast, Jake was going to make sure to embarrass the heck out of Finn, even though he knew he would get it later.

"So it's my little bro's wedding. I would have actually thought the only way he would get married if Mark would tie him up, and forced him to, with his guns. But still, even with all the stuff Finn has done, and grogged up since meeting Farah. Like this little clip that I have had for some time. Hey Mark you want to look at this." Jake pulled out a remote from his flaps of skin, pressed a button, and a TV appeared on the over view.

An image appears, it's Finn when he was fourteen, in Farah's house, along with some other fire people in the house seems like a diner about to happen. Finn has his eyes closed, mouth open, then proceded to take off his shirt, and pulls his shorts down, leaving him in his underwear. Then slowly walks towards the table full of food, while Farah and her family gasp in horror. Finn yanks the table cloth of the table, and starts to shove it into his underwear, while Finn's face show horror, and sweat start to go down his face. Finn then puts both hands in front of him, a voice is heard. _"I'm a tough totting baby and I can dance like a man."_ Finn then turns his back to the family, and shake his ass to them. _"I'm gonna shake my fanny, I'm gonna shake them cause I can. I'm a tough totting baby that can punch you on your buns."_ Finn walks to the table, and grabs the turkey, and starts punching it._"Punch on your buns I just punch all your buns."_ Finn poses his finger pointed up, the other hand on his side. Finn sweating is noticeable. _"If you're an evil witch I will punch you for fun." _

"What are you doing. In front of my family." Farah's brother yells. Farah stops him.

"Hold on bro, perhaps it's a non flame relatedcustom unknown to us." She said hoping she was right, face full of concern.

"_Nope just doing the kind of stuff I do, all the time._" Finn's face sweating bullets, as he still stood half naked.

"This is a nightmare come true for me sister." Farah's brother spoke. The video ended, the room was silent, and Jake looked over to Mark.

"Wow why did he...Mark?" Marceline asked him, she was sitting next to him. And saw that his face showed no emotion. "Mark what's wrong?" She asked cause he just sat there like a statue.

"Trying not to freaking laugh." He said through his mouth.

"Why?"

"Me and Jake made a bet, if I laugh for any reason, he get's to shot me with my guns full of paintballs, and rubber bullets for 20 min. I didn't think he would go this far. Also I'm not laughing for Finn's and my sake, by the looks of it a fight is about to happen." Mark said holding back laughter as he dug his nails to the table, causing dents.

Marceline looked around saw no one angry, till she saw Farah's side of the family, who were scorching in rage ready for anybody to laugh, or move. Till Flame King himself started to laugh himself, slowly the rest started to laugh as well. But Mark who still wouldn't laugh the weeding continued, the new couple getting gifts, support, and congratulations. Finn and Mark we're talking asking Mark if he could help in the making of a house, he agreed.

"Mark I'm going home, it's been nice." Marceline said as she started to float away. Till she felt a hand grab her.

"Come now you can't leave yet, the family picture is about to happen, and Finn, and Farah wants us in it." Mark said. Marceline said as she looked towards the people, sighed.

"Fine but one photo then a leave." Marceline said as she was next to Bubblegum's family, who was next to Finn, next to Finn was Mark.

"Also Marceline where's your family at, didn't you tell them of this?" Mark whispered. Marceline's face turned to horror

"Mark you see... my family...is dead." Marceline lied, but tried her best to make it true.

Mark winced. "Sorry Marceline didn't know." Mark apologized.

"No need you didn't know." _'And hopefully you'll never know'_ Marceline thought.

"All right now everyone say burn." The flame photographer said. As everyone said burn.

~~~1 week Later~~~~~~~~~

A week has passed, Mark helped with the house to his surprise was told they were going to light it on fire, after they made it. Finn's and Farah's relationship became stronger, now living together, Jake went to live with lady, and right now Marceline was waiting in her house for Mark, she told him to come to her house for a news. But he was late, he was never late, she went and dialed his cell, she heard ringing then an answer.

"Yes hello sorry but who ever this is please make it quick." Mark said sounding hyper, worried, and trouble breathing.

"Mark?" Marceline asked

"Oh hey Marceline." Mark said when about she was going to ask why he was late she heard the sound of a sniper rifle shooting out. "God damn it why won't you die. Oh shit." Then a sound of lightning.

"Mark what's happening." Marceline asked concerned.

"I'm being fucking attacked by some kind of, I got no fucking idea what the hell I'm going against I mean it looks like a mutated octopus for a head, some sort of fucking fish eggs on it's neck, the size of my house, and it wears a fucking suit. No matter how many times I shoot it, it won't... Crap out of ammo...shit." Mark said then another lightning strike, and static.

Marceline stood there taking in what Mark had just described. "No" She said then getting out of her house flying at high speed to his house not worrying of the sun for the potion still in affect not harming her. She reached the house still cloaked with the barrier, she started to descend and saw the destruction, it seemed like a miniature war broke out, trees destroyed, some of the grass burned, holes on the ground. She turned her attention to the main source, her father, and holding Mark upside down.

He was in his true demon form, holding him by his leg. "What are you doing here." Marceline asked menacingly. Both turned to her.

"Marceline how..."

"I asked you a question." She interrupted narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well you see I got news of this place and it was too much to be true I literally looked for this place for over a thousand years, and then the news was brought to me." Hudson told. Slowly turning to his vampire form, which was blue colored skin, combed hair, and vampire like appearance. Still holding Mark by his foot.

"Wait who told you of this place." Mark questioned.

"Oh someone you know, Finn came to tell me something I didn't pay attention. Then Jake said the Fountain Of Youth, I got interested, and listened he even told me how to find it isn't it, aaahhhhh." Hudson yelled as Mark bended Hudson's fingers backwards releasing his grip on him.

"Excuse me I have to make a call." Mark said going inside his house leaving the door open, the sound of clicking could be heard. "Hey, yeah no it's me Mark. Just here to say nice evening good weather, and THAT YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD. No no no you hear me you pathetic excuse of a guard dog, my house just got attacked by what looked like what hell hound would throw up. Now you hear me, I'm going to murder you, it's going to take heaven ,and Hell's armies, along with Bonnie to make a machine to transport you to another universe, to keep me from killing you. Hell will need to add a new level for what I'm going to do to you." Mark continued.

"Marceline." Hudson spoke getting her attention. "How are you here, and how do you know this men." Hudson questioned.

_'Well they already saw each other no point in lying.'_ "Dad what would you say if he's my boyfriend." Marceline asked nervously.

"I would say what has he done to you." Hudson asked menacingly. Which made Marceline blush.

"Dad what are you saying."

"I'm saying has he touched you in anyway, the men sounds like a guy that would abuse you. Actually I'll just ask him myself I hear his footsteps right aahahgy." Hudson let out as his body exploded from the side, and sent flying 15 meters away.

"Sorry I have to make this quick I got another appointment with a dead dog." Mark said as he dropped a bazooka to the ground with smoke coming off it

"Haha, that actually tickled." Hudson said getting up, like nothing happened.

"Then this will make you laugh." Mark said pulling out a Magnum made of gold.

"Really you bring out the big guns then you go with such a useless..." Hudson stopped for the bullet hitting his arm, then experiencing something he hasn't felt in years. Pain. As he got to the floor clutching his arm as blood came out. "What the hell I can actually fell it, it freaking burns." Hudson screamed.

"Yeah it was told by a priest to do this I first thought of it as bull shit but I apparently owe the old man an apology. The bullets are made from gold from the fountain, and soaked in Holy Water, blessed from over 50 priest and let the bullets rest in the water for a 1157 years. These are in low supply, and I was testing if they would work, so then monster." Mark said lifting the gun towards Hudson's face. "Die." Mark about to pull the trigger when. "Marceline please step out of the way."

Marceline now standing in front of Mark blocking him from her father's view. "You can't kill him Mark." She told him.

"Marceline come on, this might be your best friend or something, but if I don't kill him, he'll come back and most likely destroy this place, so please step out of the way." Mark said aiming once again.

"Mark you can't kill him." Marceline said again.

"Marceline I love you, you know I do, but I need to do this so please move." Mark asked.

"NO." She screamed

"And why not." Mark asked irritated.

"Because he's my dad." She said, gasped then covered her mouth.

"What?" Mark asked shocked lowering his weapon, then looking at the thing he was about to kill, then back to Marceline.

**Madman001: There's that ch, on with the next one**

_**Madness: Another one how many fucking stories do you got?**_

**Madman001: Don't like get the fuck out**

_**Insanity: Just get along**_

_**Madness: When he dies by my gun**_

**Madman001: Same here**

_**Insanity: Gotta be kidding me**_


	15. AD FOY

**Madman001: Hey everyone there's going to be some news for everyone you see I have decided to put my stories for adoption. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on them hell no. I'll continue to make the stories trust me, but there is an issue that has been hitting me, literally. The fact if I die, yeah it's been coming at me more then usual, and I just want to make sure someone will be able to continue on my stories. So I'm putting my stories up for adoption, this is literally on every one of my stories to make sure not one is unfinished. Now then to lighten the mood, and considering to all my fans who read my stories and give me over a 2-4 thousand views each time I post a chapter. To thank you, and your support I will make each story 4,000 words as well as it'll be two stories in one to fasten it up, in case of my um... departure comes early. Insanity, hit my music**

_**Insanity: I always thought I would have killed you, but still, here's your music. (Justin Bieber Music plays)**_

**Madman001: Madness you bitch**

_**Insanity: Yeah apparently he deleted all your songs and put this crap.**_

**Madman001: Insanity clear my last meal it will no longer be Jake's sandwich, everything burrito, or a life size portrait of Bubblegum to eat. Make it your brother's head in a golden platter. Also there are instructions on how you will adopt my stories it will be on the bottom of each story.**

Mark was sitting on one of his recliners except he was slouching head down looking at the ground, he and Marceline brought Hudson inside and removed the bullet, as well as the holy water so he can heal faster, right now Hudson's resting on the couch, while Marceline bandaged his arm.

"How many more." Mark asked getting the attention of the two.

"More what?" Marceline asked half scared of his answer.

"How many more lies have you told me." Mark asked with no emotion

"Hey no one talks to my daughter like that, what gives you the right to.."

"She told me you were dead." Mark said interrupting him.

"What?" Hudson asked half bewildered.

"She told me last week you were dead, I wanted to meet you if you agreed of our relationship, at Finn's and Farah's weeding, thinking Marceline will invite you, to know you, instead when I asked where you were, she said you were dead." Mark told him head still down. Hudson looked over to his daughter.

"Marceline is what he's saying true." Hudson asked hoping Mark was lying. She looked away from him hand on her arm, rubbing it. "Marceline I know I can be humiliating at times but couldn't you at least tell me you were seeing someone." Hudson asked sounding a little heartbroken.

"I didn't want you to meet him." Marceline told him.

"Why not?" Hudson asked.

"Dad look what happened, you almost killed him."

"Not to sound rude, but that's a lot of your fault Marceline." Mark spoke catching her by surprise. "Marceline why, why can't you at least tell me once the truth, since day one since we dated. I haven't told you a lie, I've been open, sincere, and yet you apparently can't even open up enough to even say you don't want me to meet your dad. You could have told me, I would have understood, and look what happened, I almost killed him. So I gotta ask how many more secrets are you keeping from me, do you even love me." Mark asked looking her straight into her eyes

"Mark yes I love you how could you ask that." Marceline told him shocked.

"Oh really, well then you said you wanted to tell me something huge, well if you love me enough you wouldn't mind saying it front of your dad." Mark told her, she turned her gaze back at her father who had a face of wanting, wanting to know the news she was going to say. She kept quiet, for some time. **Sigh** "I knew it you can't even open up to me." Listening to what Mark said flared her up without thinking she spoke.

"You want open, I'M PREGNANT." She yelled out as her words echoed through the house. As everything just seemed to stop.

"Well that did it." Mark said as he got up from the recliner, walked out of the living room, sounds of metal being moved, and clanking of glass, Mark returned. "Here you go Marceline's dad." Mark threw him a bottle, Hudson inspected the bottle. It read 'Vodka'

"Mark what are you going to do." Marceline asked unsure .

"I'm going to do something I haven't done ever. Drink my problems away." Mark said trying to open the bottle.

"Way ahead of you, Mark, is it." Hudson said as he started to drink the Vodka like it was water.

" Why?" She asked.

"Let me tell you, or do you wanna go first Mr. .."

"It's Hudson, and you go first, I'm drinking this." Hudson said continuing to drink.

"Well Marceline the reason for this, is because I've given you everything I could give you honesty, gifts, forgiveness, truth, and yet you couldn't even tell me for the fact that I was going to be a father. I could have died, and left you alone, to take care of a child that I didn't even know I would have. Along with the fact that Hudson, your dad. Would have killed the man of his future grandson."

"Holy crap I just barely realized that. Man this stuff is really affecting me." Hudson said half dizzy.

"Ok yes I kept a lot of secrets, from you. Both of you, but I didn't know how you will react." Marceline explained.

"Well my reaction will be of joy, Marceline I'm going to become a father, how would you think I would react." Mark asked still trying to open his fucking bottle.

"I thought you would have left me, and the child. Leaving me to raise it all by myself." she said a little saddened.

Mark gave out a sad sigh. "Marceline remember what I told you in your house." Mark asked getting her attention. " You may not know much about me, but I won't betray you. As well as being angry, all I wanted was the truth so I don't even need this even more." Mark said lifting the vodka bottle.

"I'll take that." Hudson said as he grabbed the bottle. "Also, in the beginning I would have been against this, but for the fact I see how this guy reacts to you, I can allow it, as long as one thing." Hudson said grabbing their attention. "At least let me be informed like a true family member." Hudson said towards Marceline.

"Sure dad, also WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK MARK." She screamed at him.

"Oh yeah that, well it was for your mother." He said with a hiccup.

"Dad your drunk now." Marceline said annoyed.

"No, no, no. Let me explain, you see when your mother and I first met she was astounding one out of a million. We started to go out, and.."

"Dad what's the point of..."

"Just let me continue." Hudson said. "You see we talked of our past, and she continued to talk of this place called the Fountain Of Youth, she said she's been there, but now couldn't, how she wanted to go back in there, but no longer knew how, nor where. She said she was always sent in, in secret. So I started to look for it myself with no avail, I would have continued to look for it. But then you came, and well, your mother was happy. So finding it was no longer needed to make her happy." Hudson said with a smile upon his face. "Then disaster struck, war started as you know it, well once I got news of it, I started to look for both of you, with no avail. It took a lot to find you, but when I found you, you weren't the same little girl I knew.

So I began to look for the fountain again, to try to get a little happiness for you, your mother always sounded happy, each time she talked about it. But time passed and I couldn't find shit, I looked and looked I literally tore this whole land to shit, and yet couldn't find it. I gave up, I felt like a failure to you, and your mother. Then came Finn, and Jake as you know Jake told me, and well I came to see this place and Mark, to say hello, then he attacked me." Hudson said with anger. As Marceline turned to Mark for an explanation.

"What?" Mark asked.

"What? You attacked first." Marceline yelled.

"Hey the guy came from the freaking ground with flames all around him as his body regenerated from the inside out. I mean come on, he looked like the Devil came to my house."

"Aw you flatter me. But still, I came to ask as well if you remember my wife she talked lots about you." Hudson said.

"Well tell me her name I may have seen her, considering not many came in here." Mark asked.

"Her name was Jennifer." Hudson said.

"Wait, did she have black, and brown hair, and green eyes. And had a fighting attitude where ever she went and hated the violence of wars." Mark asked half shaken up.

"Yes that's the one did you know her." Hudson asked curious.

"I'll be right back." Mark said leaving the living room for the second time, then heard the sound of clicking again. "hey...yeah... yeah... wait Bonnie I need you and your parents to come here... yeah it's important. All right I'll wait for your arrival." The phone was hung up, and Mark walked back inside, and sited on his recliner. "Do any of you mind if we wait for company." Mark asked they both shook their heads.

15 minutes passed, then the sounds of door opening were heard. "Grandpa, we came and..." Bubblegum stopped to see that Hudson, and Marceline were in the room.

"Hey dad what you brought us.." Richard stopped as well to see what was happening followed by Elizabeth coming into view.

"Good everyone is here, now then I'm going to say it. Elizabeth meet your half sister in a way, Marceline." Mark said causing everyone to look at him in shook.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Mark what the hell are you talking about." Marceline yelled at him.

"Because, Jennifer was the girl whose DNA was used in the gum that Elizabeth is made of." Mark said putting the attention back to Marceline and Elizabeth. "I have been thinking this since Hudson said this, and well considering Elizabeth is made from Jennifer's DNA and you are Jennifer's daughter that means you two are related. Also that means, you and Bonnie are somewhat related cousins." Mark continued, leaving everyone speechless. "As well as dropping this atomic bomb as well, Marceline is pregnant. I'm going to get some Vodka."

"Mark you're not drinking away your problems." Marceline told him.

"I'm getting it to celebrate." Mark said sheepishly.

"Wait where do I stand in this crap." Richard asked.

"In the best part comforting your wife of this news." Mark told his son, mockingly.

"Dad, I swear to Glob, I'm going to kill you." Richard vowed.

"And considering I got no idea what that is, I got nothing to fear."

"Well this has been nice literally it has, but I can't stay out of the Nightosphere too long, still, one thing. Mark for I've seen how you truly feel towards my daughter. I will allow this to happen." Hudson said giving Marceline a bright happy smile. "But." and the mood filled with dread. "Hurt my daughter in any way and I will come back." Hudson warned threateningly.

"Well if that does ever happen, then make sure to kill me, for I don't ever want to harm her." Mark told back as he shaked Hudson's hand.

"Hm your staring to grow on me." Hudson said with a smile.

"Glad to, Devil." Mark said as everyone flinched for the worse. Only to make Hudson chuckle.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"It got me this far." Mark said

~~~1 month later~~~~~

Everyone was in the Candy Kingdom, celebrating the fact Marceline was pregnant, Finn, Farah, Jake, Bonnie, Richard, and Elizabeth everyone has grown to the idea, of Marceline being within the family, of blood relations and all, and Marceline finally feeling accepted back again, even the relationship with Bonnie got back , they were now more like sisters you could say.

"How you enjoying yourself honey." Mark whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Mark stop that tickles." Marceline said as she playfully pushed him away.

"As well as that your kissing my daughter's neck right in front of me." Hudson whispered to the two, that made shivers go up their spines.

"Sorry." Mark quickly said as he backed off.

"Still here you go my little monster." Hudson said ruffling her hair playfully.

"Dad that was cute when I was little not anymore." Marceline groaned.

"All right, all right but still here." Hudson handed Marceline a small wrapped box, she suspected to be an amulet to take over the family business, but opened to find a guitar pick, red, with a skull laughing.

"Dad, this is awesome thank you." She exclaimed.

"It was your mothers." He told her. She looked at him with a surprised look, she saw him smiling with a small tear forming.

"Thanks dad." She said softly. Next Finn, Jake, and Farah's gift they handed it to Marceline the wrapping paper was black, with a red tie on the top, Marceline opened it to find a miniature Ibanex electric base, with red designs on it. "Thanks guys."

"It's for the child, it's enchanted so the bass grows, and adjusts to the user, go ahead." Farah told her. Marceline picked it up, the bass started to morph, to the size of her axe bass.

"Thanks guys." Marceline said as the three leaned in for a group hug. Next was Bonnie, Richard, and Elizabeth.

"This is from all of us." Bonnie said handing her the giant package the size of her torso. Inside was baby clothes, t-shirts with designs of bats, or guitars. Some with words, like, 'Vampire Prince', 'Just like Dad', etc. She gave a humorous chuckle.

"Thanks." Marceline said as Bonnie, and her shared a hug. Next was Mark, he had a small box that fit his hand wrapped in white paper, and a red bow on the top. Before Marceline could open it, a door started to unfold, then opened on top of the Marceline it opened and a yellow being with a duffel bag strapped to it's back, another strap, that contained keys on a ring, a small door on the top of its head, with limps, bended and extended. The being then snatched the present Mark gave to Marceline.

"Richard your security ultimately sucks, as well give that back you asshole." Mark yelled at the creature to only get mumbles from him, as it shaked its hands. "What?" Mark asked irritated.

"He said to chase him, and to sing him a song." Marceline said, as the creature put the present in his duffel bag, and threw a key at the ceiling before he could jump, the similar sound of thunder struck, and the creature fell to the ground.

"Dad, what the hell, you just killed the Door Lord." Elizabeth yelled.

"Please don't tell me I killed a King." Mark asked.

"No more of a deity." Bonnie said, as Mark went towards the Door Lord, slightly moved him with his foot, as he retrieved the present from the dead being, the keys on the side got Marks attention, seeing that he was dead, he wouldn't mind so he grabbed the keys.

"One weak deity, still here you go Marceline." Mark said going towards Marceline till rumbling started to occur, the room turned black, air rushed past them behind Mark a being started to appear, it reached the top of the room. The being was red, had four eyes, the head shaped of a cube, as it made a pyramid shape on the top of the head, mouth open showing it's teeth and gums, as its purple tongue was out. Had the body of a child, had long nails and claws, as green cubes, and other shapes floated around it. "I need info here, what the hell is that." Mark said as he turned towards the group. Everyone had a shocked look on their face all put Finn who was starring at it as if remembering something.

Mark puts his attention back to the creature, the creature looked at mark at the same time looking at the dead Door Lord, his eyes showed full of rage, the being raised its hand, a door opened up, but made out of a pillow, with a latch, and ring around it. Everyone starred at it in curiosity, till the door opened and air started to be pulled in. Everyone hung on for dear life to something, on but Finn, who was still on his trance and was pulled towards the door, Mark turned around to have Finn smash to him, as they flew towards the door. Mark grabbed Finn's sword from his back, and jammed it into the ground, while holding Finn from going inside the door.

"Finn wake up, FINN, for the love of God we're about to..." Mark stopped when he saw the beings hand close to him, motioned it and looked like he was going to flick the two into the door. "Mother fucker." Mark said before the being flicked the two into the portal, the pillow door disappeared as well as the red creature.

"MARK." Everyone screamed.

Mark and Finn started to fall, from what Mark could see they were falling from the sky, the ground able to be seen, Finn still staring blankly. "Finn wake the fuck up." Mark yelled as he slapped Finn, waking him from his trance.

"What, who, aaahhh, why are we falling." Finn yelled barely realizing the situation.

"Oh we're skydiving, having a good time, what do you think we're going to die." Mark yelled at him.

"What do we do." Finn asked as the ground came closer to view.

"Well I could shoot you." Mark said, as Finn stared at him with an open mouth.

"What good will that do?" Finn yelled at him, waiving his arms around.

"I get the satisfaction of killing you before we die, now hold still." Mark said aiming his gun towards him. Finn looked around saw his sword falling nearby. Grabbed it and deflected the bullet just as Mark shoot it off. "Accept your death." Mark said as he continued to shoot, and Finn blocked, or cut the bullets in half. As Finn was about to knock the gun off Mark's hand, the gun slid right through and was in front of Finn's face. "Goodbye." Mark said as he pulled the trigger to get a clicking sound. "Crap." Mark said then looked at the ground, they were 15 feet away. "Damn it." Both hitting the ground with much force and impact.

"WERE ALIVE." Finn screamed out as he checked his body to find nothing broken.

"How the hell are we alive? And why is this ground so soft, and does the land look like a huge blanket?" Mark asked getting out of the him sized crater.

"This place looks familiar." Finn said looking around, saw the land covered by what seemed like a blanket, and then hills with different colored blankets and designs, pillows and cushions stacked on top of each other.

"All right Finn you know this land where are we exactly?" Mark asked.

"I got no idea, maybe we go towards that kingdom." Finn said pointing to a Kingdom made out of Pillows tall as the Candy kingdom itself.

"Well hopefully we get directions, I want to get back home." Mark said as he and Finn walked towards the pillow kingdom, it was a short walk, as they walked Finn kept getting the feeling of Deja Vu, like he's been here before. "Man just like the Candy Kingdom, no security." Mark said as they just passed past the entrance which was a blanket with a design of iron bars, they lifted the blanket to see houses made of pillows and cushions, blankets acting like the houses, doors, and windows. The two kept waling for some time, Finn admiring the sights he was gazing upon.

_'This place seems familiar, like home.'_ Finn thought, then he got a throbbing headache, a girl flashed through his mind she looked human, had peach colored hair, with an orange dress decorated with flowers, hair yellow that went almost to her waist.

"Yo Finn." Mark called making Finn come back to reality. "Which place are we in." Mark asked looking at a statue.

"I don't know man." Finn replied.

"I call bullshit because I know you know." Mark said still looking at the statue.

"No I don't." Finn told him firmly.

"Then mind explaining this." Mark said at the statue, Finn looked at it closer, and it was a statue of HIM? The statue made of fabric and well stitched together, to the point it was Finn, in pillow form, with a sword in hand, made of cotton, looking like a replica of his Demon Blood Sword. "Well." Mark said to him.

"My minds a blank." Finn stated still looking at the statue.

"Shocker, hell with this I'll check with the locals." Mark said as he went to knock on one of the doors. Finn followed. Mark was about to knock till he realized it was made out of fabric the so called door. "Hey anybody home." Mark yelled.

"Coming" Someone was heard from the inside sounding much like a child, the blanket was moved, in front of the duo stood a white pillow, buttons for eyes, and crooked and missing teeth for he was smiling. The smile slowly faded, when he saw Mark, and Finn, but once he cast eyes on Finn, he yelled. "Ah an imposter, and his scary sidekick." Then closed the door, and heard clanking sounds.

"Did I just see, and hear a pillow talk, wait did he calm me your side kick." Mark asked, at the bewildered Finn, as more and more memories came to him. The two waited next to the statue, as Finn read it to himself in his mind._ 'Finn the flesh pillow, the greatest hero this world has ever known, for his first sighting in killing the Blanket Dragon, to his many adventures throught out this land. May he be in peace, in Globs world, as his children...WAIT WHAT CHILDREN... as his children Jay, and Bonnie, had wished him farewell at his passing soon after his loving wife went with him, may Roselinen find her husband and live forever in eternity in each others arms.' _Finn finished the engravings, as more, and more memories, and images of that girl in the orange, and flower coated dress kept appearing in his mind.

"Finally someone to help out." Mark said getting Finn's attention. He saw a horse made out of big, small, and medium sized pillows. The horse covered with a red elegant blanket but still able to see, and be known it was a horse. A person that had the figure of a person got off the horse. He was wearing, a red cape that covered most of his body, the clothing that was able to be seen was a black aketon, and black pants, wearing a metal salade helmet that protected his identity.

"Who dares disgrace my ancestor." He spoke with a loud and intimidating voice. Both Mark and Finn stood there bewildered.. "I won't ask again, WHO." He demanded, then took a look at Finn. "So you dare disgrace my great four father's image by pretending to be a great noble man. I will kill you for mocking my ancestors image." He spoke then pulled out a sword which was Finn's Demon Blood Sword. Finn by instinct pulled out his. "You even dare to copy his weapon, I'll make you suffer for your arrogance."

"And I thought Farah's brother was high nobility crap. Look we don't want trouble all we want is directions out of here." Mark told the knight.

"Well you got it, and the way out of here, is in a body bag, which will be feed to blanket dragons." he threatened. Before Mark could reply. "GUARDS." The knight yelled, out of nowhere 20 more knights dressed the same as the one they were arguing with except not wearing helmets, could see they were normal pillow people fitting the attire. "Make sure these two don't escape, they try to run, knick them only to injury. They will die by my families sword passed generation to generation, you will die for your insolence." The spoke with hatred, and venom in his voice.

"Yes your highness." All the other knights spoke as they took out Rapiers, Curtanas, Arming swords, and Khmali swords, ready to attack if Finn, or Mark tried to run, as they enclosed the two in a circle, leaving Mark, and Finn, inside to fight the man wanting their heads.

**Madman001: All right so to those who want adopt a story here are the regulations, and restrictions of how.**

**1) PM me, not review, but still review on the story if you like**

**2) You can only try to adopt one story per person**

**3) Must be within the Fan site more then 3 months**

**4) Must have stories**

**5) I will read ALL your stories to see how good you are, I don't care if you have 157 stories that will be 5 hours killed for me.**

**6) Actually that's it, still thanks for the views, reviews and support, hope to see people wanting my stories.**

_**Insanity: Well be waiting to see people, later.**_


End file.
